Recommencements
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Do francês, recomeços. Porque a única coisa que o tempo, por mais longo que seja, não consegue alterar...é a nossa alma. Você acredita em reencarnação? Eles não acreditavam, até o destino se mostrar inevitável. DracoGinny
1. Prólogo

_Last time I saw you…_

"_A única coisa que o tempo, não importa quão longo seja, jamais consegue alterar, é a nossa essência. Aquela parcela única, imutável, a que chamamos de alma. E, se é eterna, carrega marcas também eternas. Às vezes claras, às vezes sutis. Marcas a que damos nome de destino. Cada essência com suas marcas. Cada alma com seu destino."_

Ginevra Weasley olhou para aquelas palavras escritas em caligrafia leve, porém bem desenhada, e sorriu. Apenas sua amiga Luna Lovegood mesmo para encontrar algum sentido naquilo a ponto de copiar aquele parágrafo de um livro qualquer para seu caderno.

Ginny não podia culpar, Luna, entretanto, por querer se prender a idéia de que tudo é predeterminado para uma alma imortal, o que quer que aquilo pudesse significar. No meio de uma guerra, qualquer esperança é válida, afinal.

* * *

N/A: Fic longa, dramática e bonitinha, que ganhou a prata no XVIII Challenge Draco/Ginny do 3V. São no total nove capítulos, além do prólogo. Se o prólogo te interessou, review, please. E logo o primeiro capítulo está vindo.

PS: A música usada durante toda a fic (a primeira frase da fic é um trecho dela. Esses trechos sempre vão abrir e dependendo do caso, encerrar os capítulos) é a Oring of Love, do Rufus Wainright. É uma música linda, eu recomendo.


	2. Ostara

**Capítulo 1: Ostara**

_We had just split in two…_

Bretanha, Castelo de Hogwarts, 1239 

As flores nos cabelos de Guinevere apenas ressaltavam a palidez da pele da jovem. Pele clara demais, combinando com os cabelos de um ruivo muito vivo, e que ganhavam um brilho estranho sob o Sol de fim de inverno, e começo de desgelo.

O ar se tornava lentamente mais úmido do que durante os dias de neve, e o sol, quando resolvia aparecer, aquecia apenas o suficiente para transformar o gelo em uma água escura e lamacenta.

Mesmo assim, depois de quase três meses praticamente trancados no castelo devido a um inverno particularmente rigoroso, os dias de Sol eram convites para saídas aos jardins.

Hogwarts era um dos poucos lugares onde as antigas comemorações ainda podiam ser realizadas sem medo de intrigas entre inimigos, ou perseguições de trouxas apavorados.

Como era mesmo o nome que deram à nova maneira de caçar e torturar supostos bruxos? Santa Inquisição? Guinevere gostaria de saber o que havia de santo naquilo

E como se não bastasse, os próprios bruxos estavam em guerra.

Magia branca, magia negra. No começo, eram apenas uma. Os problemas surgiram quando a magia começou a se dividir nesses dois lados.

Para Guinevere Fieri, as coisas eram complicadas demais. Magia era magia, apenas. Não devia ser divida e classificada. Se alguma parte dela feria os princípios de alguém, esse alguém poderia evitar essa parte.

Suspirou. Sabia que como filha de sacerdotes do lado branco, esse era um pensamento perigoso para se ter.

Olhou ao redor com um sorriso. Ostara estava se aproximando depressa, e o castelo decorado era fascinante.

Mas foi ao olhar os estudantes que seu olhar se prendeu em um professor.

Cabelos negros e olhos espetacularmente verdes, e bastante alto.

Draco R. Black, professor de Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

A matéria era, logicamente, opcional. Muitos pais proibiam seus filhos de assistir tal aula, e na verdade, havia entre os próprios estudantes uma forte resistência.

Guinevere sabia que mesmo que desejasse, jamais teria a permissão para freqüentar as aulas daquela matéria, uma vez que seus pais se esforçavam ao máximo para acabar com a Arte das Trevas.

Mas...havia algo. O assunto sempre lhe interessara.

Uma forma mais rápida e eficaz de fazer a magia funcionar, sempre ouvira dizer. Mais fácil de ganhar poder do que pela magia convencional. Exigia, contudo, muito estudo e dedicação. Para alguém como ela, parecia perfeito.

Até que um dia, resolveu ir falar ela mesma com o professor. Estava no quinto ano, onde a matéria começava a ser lecionada, e se quisesse entrar para o curso, talvez ainda houvesse tempo.

* * *

_- Professor. Black? –chamou levemente, ao entrar na sala dele._

_O homem que antes examinava os papéis, levantou os olhos até ela. Guinevere procurou não notar o sorriso desdenhoso que o professor abriu ao avista-la._

_- Ora, ora...o que traz a jovem senhorita Fieri até a minha sala?_

_- Eu gostaria... –ela procurou ser o mais calma possível –De conversar com o senhor sobre suas aulas._

_O olhar dele ficou subitamente interessado._

_- E o que a senhorita, filha dos Fieri, teria para conversar comigo sobre minhas aulas?_

_Quando ela terminou de falar, ele sorria. Mas Gunevere não saberia dizer se era de surpresa ou desdém._

_- Assistir as minhas aulas? Sem que seus pais tenham conhecimento? A senhorita por acaso enlouqueceu?_

_- Eu estou certa que não, senhor Black._

_- Então.. o que a leva querer aprender as Artes Negras, criança? Acha que uma jovenzinha como você pode domina-las, por acaso?_

_Eu não acho, tenho certeza, pensou Guinevere, furiosa._

_- Você não deveria ter certeza de nada. Não sabe nem ao menos proteger sua mente._

_A ruiva paralisou ao ouvi-lo. Jamais imaginara que o professor pudesse fazer aquilo._

_- Quer dizer que a mais difícil das Artes a atrai sem que você saiba com o que está lidando..._

_O desdém na voz dele fazia a jovem queimar por dentro._

_- Se o senhor não me ensinar, –ela tentou –vou aprender sozinha._

_Ele riu._

_- E você acha que é capaz?_

_- Acho._

_Ele parou de rir._

_- E os seus pais?_

_- Como eu disse ao senhor, eles não precisam saber._

_- Eu posso contar a eles que você veio me procurar com essas idéias, criança._

_- Me perdoe por dizer isso, prof. Black, mas não acredito que eles iriam acreditar no senhor._

_Ele a olhou por um longo tempo, como se a analisasse. Por fim, acenou com a cabeça._

_- Acho melhor que você pare com essas idéias absurdas de aprender sozinha e permita que eu lhe ensine. É perigoso aprender Magia Negra sem ter um instrutor._

_- E quanto aos meus pais? –ela perguntou, incerta._

* * *

E assim o acordo entre os dois fora estabelecido, dois anos atrás. Black seria seu professor, desde que ela se mostrasse uma aluna competente.

E Guinevere se mostrara.

Sorria cada vez mais ao aprender as lições com rapidez e perfeição, enquanto Black parecia ao mesmo tempo satisfeito com o progresso da aluna, e frustrado por não ter muito para corrigi-la. Mesmo assim, era o mais desagradável possível.

E agora Guinevere não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que ele a observava.

Teria aulas com ele, durante aquela noite. Sabia que precisava ser sigilosa, e poucas de suas amigas sabiam o que a ruiva fazia fora do Salão Comunal da Slytherin durante as noites de sexta-feira.

Não que todas a apoiassem. Mas pelo menos, a ajudavam.

Black, ao perceber que aquele sorriso de desafio era direcionado a ele, desviou o olhar, num tom de superioridade que lhe era habitual. Guinevere riu por dentro.

- O que estava fazendo sozinha?

A voz suave para um rapaz lhe chamou a atenção. Sorriu ao ver Eric, seu amigo de infância e seu prometido sentando-se ao seu lado.

Eric T. Lupin era filho de grandes amigos dos seus pais, e ele e Guinevere foram prometidos um ao outro quando ainda eram pequenos. Guinevere não se importava em ter Eric como marido. Ele era uma boa pessoa e um grande amigo, mesmo que estivesse na Griffyndor, enquanto ela estudava na Slytherin. Além disso, era bonito. O cabelo castanho claro caía com perfeição sobre os olhos cor de mel.

- Apenas observando o movimento, Eric.

- Entendo. É bom poder sair do castelo depois desse inverno, não?

- É ótimo.

Guinevere sorria quando ele pegou sua mão. O toque de Eric não tinha outra definição além de...acolhedor.

- Sabe, agora a temporada de quadribol vai poder recomeçar... estou ansioso pelos jogos.

Guinevere também amava quadribol. Sua maior lamentação era a de que mulheres eram proibidas de entrar para os times das Casas. Costumava jogar com seus primos durante as férias, e tinha orgulho em ser boa naquilo.

Mas achava que era muita coragem mesmo de Eric falar nisso sabendo da rivalidade entre as Casas.

- Slytherin está na frente, não está? –ela brincou.

-É, imagino que sim. Mas vamos ver por quanto tempo.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. Ela adorava aquela maneira particular dele de fazer aquilo.

E sem que a ruiva estivesse preparada para isso, os lábios dele tocaram os seus, apaixonadamente. Eric era cauteloso e suave, mas costumava fazer aquilo quando ninguém estava olhando. Guinevere sentia o amor de Eric, e jamais duvidou de seu amor por ele também.

- Eric... estamos nos jardins... –sussurrou, quando se afastaram, quase sem fôlego.

- É mesmo... –o rosto dele ficou subitamente corado –Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Ainda bem que só faltam alguns meses para o nosso noivado oficial agora...

- É mesmo. –ela sorriu.

Fora de comum acordo que as famílias decidiram que os dois noivariam logo após completarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, uma vez que tinham a mesma idade.

O que para tanto Guinevere quanto Eric, era ótimo.

- Hm, desculpe atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas acho melhor entrarmos, Gui.

Os dois se viraram ao ver Amanda Raven os observando. A garota era simplesmente a pessoa mais inteligente que ela e Eric já haviam conhecido, e a mais rígida monitora-chefe que já devia ter passado por Hogwarts. Mas, Guinevere pensava sempre se lembrava daquilo, nada além do esperado para a descendente direta de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Por sorte, era amiga dos dois.

- O que houve? –Eric olhou para ela sem entender.

- Eu tenho que terminar o dever de poções junto com a Gui, Eric. Lembra? –ela fuzilou a ruiva com o olhar.

- Bem... eu tinha esquecido.

A loira revirou os olhos.

- É, imaginei. Vem, é para amanhã, lembra?

- Eu sei. –a ruiva assentiu, desanimada –Até mais, Eric.

- Até mais, Gui. –ele sorriu, e lhe beijou a mão em despedida.

Ao entrarem dentro das paredes escuras e úmidas do castelo, a ruiva não conseguiu conter um suspiro.

- Você parece um cão-de-guarda, Amanda.

Ela riu.

- Não é intencional, juro. O noivado de vocês é em agosto, não é mesmo?

A ruiva concordou, com um sorriso.

- E você vai ser nossa madrinha, lembra?

- Eu não poderia esquecer.

* * *

A noite chegara. A temperatura havia caído consideravelmente, Guinevere não pode deixar de notar com um estremecimento.

O jantar acabara há aproximadamente cinqüenta minutos quando ela entrou silenciosa e discretamente na sala de Black.

-A senhorita está atrasada sete minutos.

Guinevere rolou os olhos. Claro, Black jamais deixaria aquilo passar. Falou, em tom mais polido possível.

- Me perdoe, professor, tive um pequeno contratempo.

- Talvez, se você tivesse dito ao seu noivo porque estava tão apressada, ele lhe tomasse menos tempo.

Maldita mania de ler minha mente, a ruiva pensou furiosa. Eric jamais me perdoaria se soubesse.

- É justamente essa minha, nas palavras da senhorita, maldita mania, que você deveria estar aprendendo a evitar.

- Eu estou praticando a Oclumência antes de dormir, como me foi recomendado. –ela falou entre dentes.

- Bom saber disso. Bem, é claro que uma arte de tamanha dificuldade como essa pode estar além das suas capacidades, mas...

- Podemos ao menos tentar hoje?

Paciência nunca fora o forte de Guinevere. E aquele professor imbecil tinha a capacidade de acabar com a pequena parcela que a jovem tinha.

As aulas com Black tinham como o diferencial, serem bastante cansativas. Mas a daquela noite estava deixando Guinevere mentalmente exausta.

A jovem cansou de ter sua menta vasculhada pelo homem à sua frente. Viu e reviu cenas de sua infância, quando soube que ela e Eric estavam noivos, seu ingresso em Hogwarts. Seus antigos medos e derrotas.

Aparentemente, Black não estava interessado nas suas conquistas.

Uma parte essencial da oclumência consistia em saber bloquear suas emoções. Seria simples, se o professor não estivesse a provocando ao máximo possível.

E se ela própria não se irritasse tão fácil.

- Como você quer aprender se estiver calma? –perguntava Black, numa voz letal –Em um campo de batalha, em frente aos seus inimigos, as emoções estão sempre à flor da pele. E se você não aprender a se manter impassível diante delas, será imediatamente derrotada.

- Eu não pretendo me tornar uma guerreira, professor. Sinto lhe informar, mas informações sobre como funciona uma guerra por hora não me interessam.

-E a senhorita acha que, por ser filha de sacerdotes, estará protegida? Ao contrário, será uma entre os primeiros convocados. E se não souber proteger seus pensamentos pela Oclumência, terá seus pontos fracos visíveis. Então, senhorita ,–ele tocou no rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, suave e perigosamente, assim como sua voz – se possui amor à sua vida, aprenda a se defender.

Suas mãos estavam geladas, Guinevere reparou. O toque a fez estremecer por dentro, enquanto as íris esmeralda a encaravam.

Ele estava lendo tudo o que se passava em sua mente, via seu nervosismo. Enquanto ela se sentia paralisada, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Até que uma idéia perigosa lhe ocorreu.

_- Protego._

A situação mudou de imediato. De repente, ela não via mais suas próprias lembranças ou os olhos verdes do seu professor. Imagens que não eram suas passavam pela sua mente.

Viu um menino de cabelos negros torcendo as mãos, nervoso, enquanto esperava pela sua hora na Seleção das Casas. Viu esse menino,agora um rapaz com o uniforme da Ravenclaw, abraçado numa moça de cabelos negros. Viu-o já um homem frio, segurando uma espada ensangüentada.

E foi nesse instante que sentiu seu corpo ser atirado para trás.

Quando levantou os olhos para Black, viu que ele a encarava com algo muito similar à fúria.

- Então parece que a pequena criança sabe se defender...muito bom...

A voz era completamente desprovida de qualquer emoção. Mas Guinevere não esqueceria o rápido vislumbre de descontrole anterior.

- A aula por hoje está encerrada.

- Mas...

- Você me ouviu, senhorita Fiery.

A ruiva não podia fazer nada senão engolir a raiva, contrariada.

Mas foi ao tentar levantar que Guinevere percebeu algo errado.

- Professor...

- Sim?

- Eu não consigo levantar.

- Hein?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O meu tornozelo...

Ele acenou a cabeça, entendendo. E foi até ela, caminhando lentamente.

As mãos frias dele seguraram as suas, ajudando Guinevere a se levantar.

- Obrigada.

Ele não respondeu, como se aquilo não significasse nada. E não significava.

- Consegue andar?

Ela firmou o pé no chão. Doía um pouco, mas nada que não fosse insuportável.

- Consigo.

- Eu vou com você até o Salão Comunal.

- Não precisa se sentir culpado.

- Não é culpa. É para você não acabar em detenção caso tope com o zelador.

O detalhe curioso daquilo, Guinevere notou, é que normalmente as aulas acabavam bem mais tarde e ele nunca se oferecera a estar com ela para salva-la de detenções. Controlando a vontade imensa de rolar os olhos, ela concordou.

O percurso até o as masmorras não era extenso, mas sim tortuoso.

O tornozelo não estava quebrado, mas doía tanto quanto. Além disso, a jovem sentia que ele estava começando a inchar.

Mas a idéia de procurar a Ala Hospitalar lhe pareceu no mínimo, desprezível.

Alguém deveria ter uma poção de cura no Salão Comunal, nem que fosse alguém da equipe de Quadribol, acostumados a acidentes durante os treinos.

Mesmo que no começo Guinevere estivesse dispensando a companhia de Black, em certos momentos teve de admitir a si mesma, ainda que a contragosto, que ele estava a ajudando. Especialmente quando encontravam uma escada.

-Acalme-se, senhorita Fiery. Esse é o último lance para descer até a entrada do seu Salão Comunal. –o moreno comentou quando Guinevere xingou baixinho os degraus.

A voz de Black, apesar da censura, estava nitidamente divertida.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça. Apenas cinco degraus. Apenas quatro. Apenas três...

- Ai!...

Um passo em falso, e o tornozelo machucado perdeu todo o equilíbrio.

Guinevere sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos com a dor que sentiu, e pôs as mãoS para frente, se preparando para o tombo.

Foi quando se surpreeendeu ao sentir braços fortes a segurando, e fazendo seu corpo ir de encontro a outro.

Ergueu os olhos para encontrar íris esmeralda a observando.

- Tome cuidado. -ele sussurrou.

A ruiva sentia o rosto queimar. O seu corpo estava praticamente colado ao do moreno.  
Ele era atraente, sem sombra de dúvida. O professor mais jovem do corpo docente de Hogwarts, apesar ainda de ser mais velho do que aparentava ser, ou pelo menos, ela imaginava que fosse. O rosto alongado tinha claros sinais de uma linhagem nobre. Era um Black, afinal de contas.  
- Me solte... –murmurou, num fio de voz.  
Mas as mãos dele continuaram no mesmo lugar. O mesmo estremecimento que sentiu antes naquela noite, quando ele começou a ler sua mente, percorreu sua coluna. Fechou os olhos.  
Os lábios dele roçaram os seus levemente, a princípio. Vendo que ela não resistiu, contando, Draco aprofundou o beijo.  
Se para Black foi uma surpresa perceber que a jovem Firei o correspondia, ele não deixou que ela notasse.  
Quando se afastou um pouco, encerrando o beijo, disse apenas.  
- Boa noite.  
E sem dar maiores explicações, se dirigiu rapidamente para sua sala, deixando para trás uma Guinevere pálida e confusa.  
Apenas quando se viu entre as paredes seguras de seus quarto, é que ambos se permitiram perguntar.  
- Pelos deuses, o que eu fiz?

Foi quando Draco reparou que segurava com força uma fita de cetim negro. Fazia sentido o porquê dos cabelos dela terem escorregado soltos pelas costas dela, naquela noite, quando ele se lembrava dos cachos estarem amarrados para trás durante a aula.

Cetim. Ele nunca imaginara que alguém usaria uma fita daquele material para prender os cabelos. Mas, vindo de Guinevere Fieri, era quase compreensível.

* * *

O perfume de narcisos impregnava o ar, junto dos risos dos estudantes. Era Ostara, afinal. Aqui e ali, alguns alunos mais novos corriam com ovos pintados por eles mesmos, tentando convencer algum professor mais complacente a colocar o seu no Altar principal. 

Guinevere riu ao ver a professora West, de Feitiços, ser puxada de um lado a outro por dois primeiroanistas ansiosos.

Lembrava do seu fascínio na primeira vez em que vira a imensidão dos Festivais da Tradição na sua escola. Hogwarts era, de fato, o lugar mais fantástico de todo o mundo bruxo.

As velas iluminavam toda a área central dos jardins e em frente ao lago. Era uma noite quente para o equinócio de primavera, e praticamente toda a neve derretera, dando lugar a um tapete de cores vivas e de perfumes deliciosos.

Eric estava ao seu lado, rindo também da animação dos alunos mais novos. Amanda, no seu papel de monitora-chefe, tentava controlar os mais agitados. Para os alunos do sétimo ano, também havia um clima de nostalgia naquilo. Era a última vez que veriam aquele espetáculo.

Por isso, fora extremamente cuidadosa ao colher as flores naquele dia. O Salão Comunal e o dormitório feminino da Slytherin estavam cheio delas, apanhadas pela própria Guinevere e pelas demais estudantes¹.

Procurou com o olhar, Amelia Welstire, sua amiga e colega de dormitório, mas não conseguiu localiza-la.

Outra pessoa que a ruiva tentava inutilmente tentar ver entre os presentes era op professor Black.

Depois daquela noite, ele nunca mais a chamou para suas aulas. Quando pediu a Mia –que tinha permissão de sua família para freqüentar as aulas dele –que perguntasse a ele sobre isso, em particular, a amiga voltou dizendo que o professor desconversara, falando que estava ocupado demais com os preparativos para o Ostara. A própria Maya achava aquela uma razão bastante convincente.

Era lógico que ela não sabia nada sobre o beijo entre a ruiva e Black. Ninguém além de Guinevere –e seu estranho professor –sabiam.

E se dependesse de Guinevere Firey, ninguém mais iria saber. Nunca.

Mesmo assim, a jovem não deixou de estranhar o afastamento que ele impusera entre os dois, a ponto de cancelar as aulas, quando podiam simplesmente fingir que nada acontecera.

- Ei, quem você está procurando?

- Hein?

A ruiva se virou para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Eric.

- Você está olhando de um lado a outro. Nem me ouviu falar sobre os jogos...

Certo. Tudo bem que dali a três dias Griffyndor teria um jogo decisivo contra Ravenclaw, mas será que seu noivo não sabia mais falar sobre outra coisa que não fosse quadribol?

- Eu queria saber por onde a Mia anda. Ela disse que precisava falar comigo.

Aquilo era verdade, ao menos.

- Aquela morena de cabelos lisos, que anda sempre com você?A ruiva concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela mesma.

Guinevere não podia repreender Eric por nunca lembrar direito o nome das suas amigas, uma vez que ela também era praticamente incapaz de identificar a maioria dos amigos dele.

- Se é tão importante assim, pode ir procura-la.

Eric, o perfeito cavalheiro, Guinevere pensou com um sorriso. Mas balançou a cabeça.

- Daqui a pouco a gente se encontra. Seja lá o que for, não é tão importante quanto você.

Ele sorriu abertamente, olhando ao redor primeiro, e então beijando de leve os lábios dela.

- Falando nisso...daqui a pouco eu tenho de ime reunir com os professores. Você não se importa de ficar alguns minutos desprotegida, não é? –ele brincou, segurando entre os dedos uma mecha do seu cabelo.

Ela riu.

- Vai lá, Godric Griffyndor.

Todo Festival era a mesma coisa. Dentre os alunos do sétimo ano, o melhor de cada Casa, sempre duas moças e dois rapazes, participavam da parte ritualística do sabbat –ou seja, do Festival.

Eric fora escolhido para representar a Griffyndor naquele ano. Bem, nada mais óbvio, uma vez que ele e Amanda eram os monitores-chefes.

Guinevere não se destacava tanto assim para ser escolhida para representar Slytherin. Mia conseguira aquela posição bem antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em concorrer.

Pela Ravenclaw estava ali Amanda, como era de se esperar. E pela Hufflepuff, um rapaz que ela conhecia de vista chamado Henry Weasley. Nada que não fosse esperado. Mesmo assim, sempre era algo bonito de se ver.

Foi quando os professores se reuniram para formar o círculo que Guinevere conseguiu encontrar Black. Os cabelos negros caíam livremente sobre os olhos, e a ruiva teve a impressão de que ele estava mais cansado do que o normal.

Bem, talvez ele tivesse dito a verdade a Mia.

Todos se reuniram ao redor de um caldeirão de água. E abriram o círculo mágico.

E então, a magia começou.

Para Guinevere, mesmo que os festivais em geral não envolvessem feitiços, eram envoltos pela magia em sua forma mais pura.

A professora West, começa a cerimônia.

- _Abençoada seja a Primavera que chegou. __  
__Agora as flores mostram toda a sua vida através das cores . __  
__A estação da esperança e da alegria chegou. __  
__Que a Deusa e o Deus abençoem a Terra com equilíbrio e renovação_

As velas foram acesas. A professora continuou a recitar. A magia envolvia tudo o todos ali presentes, numa sensação impossível de se explicar.

-_Eu acendo essas velas em homenagem à Rainha da Primavera para que a luz do Sol possa trazer alegria e vida._

Guinevere sentia-se leve.

Ela colocou as flores no caldeirão, e lavou as mãos nele. Aquela era a hora de mentalizar seus desejos.

Guinevre fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo a vibração daquilo tudo. Sabia que a seguir a professora pegaria um dos ovos delicadamente pintados, e a ouviu recitar.

- _Abençoada seja a primavera que regressou. Que a Roda da Vida sempre gire. Que assim seja e assim se faça!_

Cada um que estava no círculo, bebeu um gole de água, como um brinde aos Deuses.

Alguns alunos bons em música começaram a tocar. Alguns estudantes se reuniam em pares, para dançar.

-Me concede esta dança?

Guinevere viu Eric lhe estender a mão, sorrindo. Ela aceitou.

A música animada envolvia o lugar, Eric a guiava com habilidade.

Pararam apenas quando se sentiram realmente cansados.

- Sentiu minha falta antes?  
Eric a entrelaçou outra vez, mas Guinevere não estava prestando atenção. Seu olhar estava fixo no homem alto que desaparecia para as ares dos jardins que não estavam iluminadas próximas à Floresta Proibida.

- Eu acho que vou procurar a Mia agora, Eric...

O rapaz apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem entender.

A ruiva não foi atrás da amiga, entretanto. Sem ser notada, ela se encaminhou para a mesma direção em que seu professor há pouco se dirigira.

Longe das velas, era fácil se perder, especialmente quando a lua estava nova. Guinevre se mantinha olhando de um lado para outro, caminhando perto da orla da Floresta, tentando descobrir onde Black estava.

Sentiu uma mão sobre sua boca, a impedindo de gritar enquanto, com um súbito sentimento de pânico, era levada para a Floresta.

- O que está fazendo atrás de mim?

Foi quando ela respirou aliviada, e ele a soltou. Guinevere se virou para tentar encarar Black.

- E quem lhe disse que eu estava atrás de você? –respondeu, irritada.

- E não estava?

Guinevere pensou em negar, mas as íris esmeralda aparentemente fixas nela, lhe diziam que não iria dar certo.

- Queria saber por que cancelou as aulas.

- Sua amiga, a senhorita Welstire, não lhe avisou que eu estava muito ocupado?

- Avisou

- E então?

- Por que não me disse logo que teria de parar com as aulas então, duas semanas atrás?

- Por acaso eu lhe devo satisfações, senhorita?  
A voz dele era incisiva. A ruiva porém, respondeu com voz doce.

- Depois daquela última noite, na verdade, comecei a achar que o senhor não queria me ver por medo.

A raiva brilhou com tanta força nos olhos dele, que por um instante Guinevere pensou que ele seria capaz de agredi-la.

Mas ele não fez nada além de continuar a encarando.

- Por que teria medo?

- Por que não me beija outra vez, se não está com medo?

Ela não pode deixar de se divertir da expressão surpresa dele.

- Como?

- Me dê uma prova que não me teme.

Ele passou a mão sobre seu rosto, levemente. Dedos gelados sobre seu rosto que queimava.

- Você é proibida para mim, criança.

- Por que seria?

- Está noiva, lembra?

- Eric não precisa saber.

- Seus pais são meus inimigos na Guerra, sabia?

Ela ficou alguns instantes antes de responder, e quando o fez, a voz já não estava tão firme.

- Eu sei.

Foi a vez de ele ficar em silêncio, pensando no que poderia dizer.

- E eu sou seu professor.

- E isso já me faz uma desencaminhada, uma vez que eu não devia participar das suas aulas.

- É algo completamente diferente!

A voz dele também não estava mais tão firme. Guinevere se permitiu sorrir. Ele não podia ver seu rosto, afinal.

- Como eu já disse, professor, é só um tipo diferente de desencaminhamento.

- Não se faça de inocente, porque o papel não cabe em você.

- Nunca falei que cabia.

Ele riu com desdém.

- Tenho pena de seu noivo.

- Eric aprendeu a lidar comigo.

- Isso porque ele não sabe quem você é realmente.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu não posso dizer sem deixar de ser delicado.

A raiva explodiu com força dentro dela. Ela levantou a mão, e o som do tapa se fez bastante audível.

Segundos depois, ela sentiu seu braço ser segurado com força.

- Nunca mais faça isso outra vez, ou pode se machucar.

- Me solta!

- Não era a senhorita quem queria que eu a beijasse? Para isso é necessário contato físico.

- Não quero mais!

- Agora, ao que me parece, é a senhorita que está com medo.

Era bastante óbvio que ele estava se divertindo.

- Não estou com medo.

- Não?

- Não!

Então ele a soltou.

- Então faça o favor de ir embora e não me incomodar mais.

Guinevere entretanto, não mexeu

- Lhe incomodo, então?

- A resposta parece óbvia.

- Não, não é.

Guinevere o ouvir suspirar, num tom de resignação, e sem que tivesse tempo para ao menos dizer algo, sentiu-o enlaçar sua cintura e capturar seus lábios.

O corpo dele estava colado ao seu, e Guinevere sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. As mãos dele percorriam sua nuca, enquanto as dela, trêmulas, passavam pelas costas de Draco.

E do mesmo modo súbito com que o beijo começou, ele teve fim.

- Está satisfeita agora, com a prova de que não a temo?

A voz dele era fraca, como a de alguém que ainda não recuperara totalmente o fôlego.

Guinevere agradeceu mentalmente por estarem longe de qualquer tipo de iluminação, ou Black veria seu rosto extremamente corado. Ele ainda estava abraçado a ela, tendo descido as mãos da nuca, para as costas. A ruiva percebeu que não se importava.

Não quando ela própria estava com seus braços envoltos no corpo dele.

- Estou.

- Agora pode me explicar que raio de prova de coragem foi essa?

Ela riu.

- Nem eu sei direito. Apenas me pareceu um desafio que o senhor não aceitaria.

- Você é louca, criança. Eu sou muito mais velho que você.

- Quantos anos o senhor tem?

- Me chame de você, por enquanto. Bem, completei trinta e cinco em janeiro.

Ele era terrivelmente mais velho do que ela aparentava ser. E do que ela imaginara.  
- Dezoito anos de diferença...

- Eu tenho idade suficiente para ser seu pai, não acha?

Ela odiava admitir, mas era verdade.

- Sim...

- Então, por que me provoca desse jeito, menina?

Delicadamente dedos frios tocaram seu rosto.

- Eu não sei. Você aceitou a provocação, afinal.

- Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Outras alunas já haviam me provocado de formas piores...

Guinevere tinha certeza de que ele não dizia aquilo para agrada-la. Era provável que se sentisse culpado, e precisasse se justificar de alguma forma.

Mas sorriu. De certa forma, ele involuntariamente a estava elogiando.

- Eu não sou como as outras, professor.

- Eu sei.

Ela não imaginava que ele fosse confirmar.

Nem que ele tomaria seus lábios outra vez após dizer aquilo.

* * *

¹ No dia de Ostara os antigos europeus iam até o campo para colher as flores e as levavam para casa, pois acreditavam que as flores colhidas no Equinócio da Primavera eram mágicas e, através delas, seriam capazes de conectarem a energia de toda a natureza.

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews, Jana, Sadako e Nezita (fui eu quem inventou o trecho, sim...que bom que gostou).

E se você está lendo e também está gostando...reviews, please.


	3. Beltane

**Capítulo 2: Beltane**_  
__You were looking at me, and I was looking at you _

Era perigoso, talvez perigoso demais.

Aulas particulares com um professor pelo qual Guinevere não via mais apenas como mestre em aulas.

Depois de terem saído da Floresta, eles voltaram ao Festival, e Guinevere passou o resto do Ostara fingindo que sua demora a voltar era porque não encontrava Mia em lugar algum.

Eric fora compreensivo. Mia também fora procura-la, as duas deviam ter se desencontrado Além do mais, seu melhor amigo, Isaac, veio conversar com ele sobre os treinos de Quadribol. E havia Amanda, que saíra com Mia atrás dela.

As aulas com Black voltaram após isso. Nunca mais eles falaram sobre o que acontecera noites atrás.

Mas o passo proibido fora dado. E eles não sabiam como voltar atrás. Não mais. Havia uma hesitação a cada gesto, cada olhar, cada palavra não dita.

A aula decorreu como esperado. Guinevere havia melhorado muito na Oclumência, embora continuasse um quase-desastre na arte de encobrir suas emoções. Black continuava zombando dela por isso, e dizendo que iria desistir de ser seu professor (ela não teria com quem reclamar, uma vez que as aulas eram um segredo).

Mas ela nunca mais conseguiu acessar a mente dele.

A aula encerrou com Guinevere exausta como sempre. Fez a mesura habitual para ele, mas antes de sair, arriscou.

- Professor...

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, sem entender.

- Sim?

- Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar...

- Depende do que for.

- O senhor tem alguém na sua vida?

- Do que está falando?

Ela começou a sentir o rosto arder.

- Bem, uma família.

- Uma esposa e filhos, você quer dizer, certo?

Ela sentiu o calor no rosto piorar enquanto confirmava com a cabeça. Achou melhor manter-se analisando a barra da sua saia ao invés de ver a expressão que se formara no rosto dele.

Mas não resistiu a curiosidade de observa-lo quando ouviu a voz grave suspirar. As íris esmeralda se voltaram para fora, observando algo no céu enevoado.

- Já tive uma esposa...há muito tempo atrás...

- Ela...faleceu?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, e então voltou o olhar para ela. Vazio de expressão.

- Por que o interesse em saber?

Ela deu de ombros, desviando os olhos outra vez.

- Curiosidade.

- Não minta para mim, Guinevere.

_Guinevere._ Não Fieri, não senhorita, nada do gênero. Ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome.

E foi isso que a fez ter coragem de murmurar, mas sem encara-lo. Era perigoso encarar alguém que podia ler sua mente com apenas um olhar.

- Bem...se o senhor é viúvo, não há problema.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um grande período.

Guinevere sentia o nervosismo arder, gerando um mal estar até mesmo físico. Esperava uma resposta, um riso desdenhoso, um beijo...qualquer coisa. Menos o silêncio.

Ela voltou a observa-lo,

Um sorriso leve, quase imperceptível havia surgido nos lábios dele.

- Desista dessa idéia, criança. Desista dessa ilusão de que está apaixonada por mim.

Como se poderia negar algo a alguém que poucos instantes atrás estava lendo sua mente?

- Por que é uma ilusão? –sussurrou.

- Porque não tem futuro.

As lágrimas afloraram, mas apenas uma caiu, silenciosa.

E ela deixou o aposento sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Mesmo que a neve já tivesse derretido completamente, mesmo que o Sol já aquecesse, e tudo se cobrisse de colorido, Guinevere ainda sentia tanto frio quanto sentia em janeiro. 

Mas, desta vez, o frio parecia vir de dentro dela.

Encolheu-se, tentando se aquecer um pouco, enquanto suas costas se recostavam mais na árvore em que estava sentada embaixo.

- Gui, o que está havendo?

A voz delicada de Ameila Welstire quebrou o silêncio entre as duas.

Amelia estivera sentada quieta ao seu lado por um tempo considerável, os olhos castanhos interrogando a amiga silenciosamente. Até que, cansada, resolveu verbalizar a pergunta.

O que estava acontecendo? A própria Guinevere gostaria de saber.

- Acho que é só cansaço, Mia.

- Por isso que não foi na última aula da sexta à noite?

Ela ficou por mais um longo tempo em silêncio, antes de responder:

- É, por isso mesmo.

Na verdade, ela não fora na última aula porque não quis, e nem desejava ir mais. Agora era sua vez de evitar as aulas com Black. Não por orgulho ferido ou raiva.

Simplesmente por que, por algum motivo, doía olhar para ele.

Odiava ter de admitir, mas ele falava uma dupla verdade.

A primeira, era que ela estava apaixonada.

Como aquilo pudera acontecer, ela não sabia. Assim como não sabia evitar.

A segunda, é que aquilo não passava de ilusão. Uma ilusão sem futuro.

Mas que por algum motivo, penetrara fundo em sua alma.

Cansara de repetir a si mesma que aquilo não passava de uma fascinação boba por um professor, que estava nervosa porque ele a beijara de uma forma com que Eric jamais teria coragem de fazer antes do casamento, apenas isso. Que ele provavelmente quisera se divertir com ela, mas mudara de idéia a tempo de voltar atrás.

Que antes de tudo, o que ela sentia por ele respondia por outro nome: desejo.

Ao mesmo tempo lembrava de ele admitir que nunca havia tocado em nenhuma outra aluna. E não sabia se tais palavras eram verdadeiras ou não.

Seja o que for, repetia para si mesma, está acabado. Ele admitiu ser inimigo da sua família, e você está noiva de alguém que te ama muito.

Isso deveria bastar a qualquer jovem, não?

Mas a ela, não bastava. Faltava algo que nem a própria Guinevere sabia explicar de onde vinha.

Um estranho vazio, um frio que não estavam lá antes. Não antes que ela passasse a ver Black como algo além de professor.

O toque de Eric já não lhe dava o mesmo conforto. Ela gostava dele, não, melhor, o _amava_. Mas...

Sentiu as mãos delicadas e quentes da amiga sobre sua fronte.

- Você está com um pouco de febre...

A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

- Estou meio resfriada, eu acho. Não se preocupe –ela sorriu para a morena –eu não vou para na Ala Hospitalar por isso.

Suspirou, cansada. A última coisa que precisava era ficar doente.

Bem, era _ele_ quem a estava deixando doente, pensou com raiva.

- Srta. Welstire, poderia me dar um momento a sós com a srta .Fieri?

Guinevere sentiu seu sangue gelar. O que Black estava querendo, ao ir procura-la?

Mia assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. Guinevere lançou um olhar de súplica á amiga, mas a morena não entendeu.

E ela estava sozinha com ele. O homem que causara essa confusão em sua mente.

- Posso saber por que a senhorita faltou a última aula?

Aquilo soava mais como uma intimação do que qualquer coisa.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Eu estava cansada, professor.

- Cansada? Francamente, senhorita.

A voz dele estava ligeiramente irritada, por baixo do desdém. Ela hesitou, antes de começar:

- Aliás... eu gostaria de avisar o senhor que vou interromper as minhas aulas.

- Do que está falando?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. Parecia mais incrédulo do que irritado.

- Eu andei observando meus horários. A carga horária não vai mais fechar. Temos muito dever de casa no sétimo ano, _professor._

- Não venha dizer _a mim_ a quantia de deveres passado ao sétimo ano, senhorita. E até onde eu sei, eles não aumentaram a ponto da senhorita, que estava tão imprudentemente interessada nas minhas aulas, desistir delas.

- Sinto muito, professor. Como o senhor mesmo disse, eu estava interessada em algo imprudente. E esse interesse passou.

- Então. –ele começou com a voz gélida –A senhorita é mais imatura do que eu previa. –ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio –E vai ter que pagar um preço por ter me feito desperdiçar meu tempo durante todos esses meses.

Ela levantou os olhos azuis para ele, alarmada.

- Do que o senhor está falando?

- De que então, infelizmente, terei de comunicar seus pais sobre seus meses de aprendizado comigo. Desde o seu quinto ano, não é mesmo?

Um súbito horror percorreu o corpo de Guinevere, como se estivessem despejando algo gelado e pegajoso em sua coluna.

Não...ele não poderia...

- Mas, o trabalho do senhor também não estaria ameaçado? –ela sussurrou.

- Por dar aulas a uma estudante, depois de vários pedidos dela? Não, minha cara, sinto muito. –ele riu, se emoção. –O máximo que eu iria ganhar era uma advertência do diretor.

O silêncio entre os dois foi agressivo. A ruiva pensava em como iria se livrar daquilo.

-Mas... meus pais não acreditariam no senhor.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não precisa. Vários alunos na Slytherin percebem que você deixa o Salão Comunal em algumas noites. E com seu querido noivo, você não está, então...

Black não poderia ter feito nada melhor para deixar Guinevere aterrorizada.

- Agora, o que eu queria saber... –ele recomeçou, levemente –era se é apenas por falta de ânimo que você abandonou as aulas.

Ela confirmou, a cabeça baixa.

- Então, me diga isso olhando nos olhos.

A ruiva não se moveu. Mordeu o lábio com força, furiosa. A raiva queimava e machucava por dentro.E sentiu que ele erguia seu rosto, levemente. A esmeralda dos olhos dele, contra a safira dos seus.

Desvencilhou-se dele, voltando a olhar para o chão. Ele poderia ter-la impedido, mas não fez nada.

- Na minha sala, hoje à noite, no horário de sempre. –ele falou em tom conclusivo –Ou serei obrigado a informar seus pais.

* * *

O rosto não revelava a humilhação que ele sabia que sua aluna estava sentindo, quando ela chegou até sua ala naquela noite. 

Guinevere Fieri parecia estar extremamente calma. A única coisa que a traía eram os olhos azulados, que exibiam uma fúria contida.

Ela estava, definitivamente, melhorando naquilo que dizia respeito a esconder seus próprios sentimentos.

- Então, creio que a senhorita prefere suportar a minha presença do que enfrentar seus familiares?

- É o que parece, professor.

Não era apenas o olhar que estava procurando conter a fúria, ele reparou. A voz não estava tão impassível, também.

E aquilo era bastante divertido, na sua opinião.

Draco procurou cansa-la ao máximo naquela aula.

Ela avançara rapidamente em oclumência, e já poderiam ter passado daquela fase se a jovem tivesse um domínio maior sobre si mesma.

Mas era justamente aquela falta de domínio que o divertia.

Nem uma palavra fora trocada entre eles, além do necessário.

Draco possuía agora um cuidado especial para o caso da jovem resolver usar contra ele algum feitiço defensivo, desde que ela acabara vendo o que não devia ver em sua mente. E descobrira que precisava desse cuidado.

Naquela noite, em especial, Guinevere parecia estar se esforçando ao máximo para tentar descobrir algo sobre ele. Toda a força de vontade dela não parecia exatamente direcionada em se defender, mas sim em contra-atacar. Talvez fosse a sua tentativa, ainda que falha, de se vingar por estar sendo obrigada a participar das aulas.

A mente dela estava, contudo, quase tão transparente quanto antes.

- O que eu disse a senhorita sobre praticar antes de dormir?

- Eu tenho feito isso.

- Então, -ele respirou fundo antes de continuar –Qual é o seu problema, senhorita Fieri? Por que não consegue se concentrar?

- Não é nada, já disse!

Guinevere falou num tom de voz mais alto do que o que costumava usar.

A jovem ruiva ficou em silêncio por vários instantes, os olhos safira encarando os seus, numa fúria gelada, para depois se voltarem para o chão, como se não tivessem coragem de olhar ao redor, e vê-lo parado ali na sua frente, esperando pela sua resposta.

E quando Guinevere falou, sua voz, já naturalmente baixa, saiu quase inaudível.

- Você.

Foi como se alguém atirasse um balde de água gelada em suas costas. Draco olhou para a jovem desejando não ter entendido direito.

- O quê?

Guinevere se mantinha com os olhos fixos no chão, o rosto de uma cor muito próxima aos cabelos, ele reparou.

Foi quando passou a mão pelo seu próprio cabelo, sem saber o que responder. Silêncio. Apenas o barulho do crepitar das tochas que serviam para iluminação.

O silêncio incomodava, mas nenhum deles tinha certeza se palavras seriam melhores. Talvez piorassem algo que não devia ser piorado.

Mas, o moreno concluiu desanimado, algumas palavras _deveriam_ machucar.

- Eu já disse, senhorita, que isso não passa de uma mera ilusão de sua parte.

- Eu sei.

Não era para ela ter respondido aquilo.

- Então, por quê?

Guinevere ficou em silêncio. O rosto voltado para baixo estava semicoberto pelas sombras, mas por um instante, Draco teve a impressão de ter visto uma lágrima brilhar nos olhos dela.

- Eu não sei.

Aquela era também uma resposta que ele não esperava.

Silêncio.

Estava nervoso. Mais do que gostaria. Esperava tudo, menos aquilo.

Deu um passo em direção a ela.

Ela levantou os olhos quando o viu se aproximando. Mas não recuou. E nem ele esperava que ela o fizesse.

Era um professor, repetiu a si mesmo. Ela, sua aluna. Não importasse o quanto vê-la despertasse antigas dores.

Uma parte sua lhe dizia, entretanto, para seguir em frente. Teria a última Fieri ao seu lado, o que seria extremamente útil na Guerra.

Foi com esse pensamento que se permitiu tocar de leve o rosto dela. Suas mãos estavam frias, e estranharam o calor vindo da pele corada.

Os olhos safira se fecharam, numa silenciosa concessão.

Ele tomou seus lábios então, se deixando levar. Desejo. Era horrível admitir a si mesmo, mas a desejava. As mãos percorriam as costas da jovem, tocando de leve os fios verde-escuro, que amarravam o corpete negro do uniforme. Desejando poder desamarra-los.

Afastou-se lentamente, tomando o cuidado de não assusta-la. Guinevere ainda manteve os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, para abri-los lentamente, como se despertasse de um sonho.

- Acho que a aula acabou por hoje, não?

- Ainda temos alguns minutos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Beltane está se aproximando... vai parar de me dar aulas nas próximas duas semanas, como fez com Ostara?  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
- Sua oclumência está terrível demais para que eu possa fazer isso. Já devíamos estar em outro estágio, mas infelizmente, não consigo avançar com a senhorita.  
- Isso não é nada animador.  
- Não é para ser. Uma aluna pouco aplicada como a senhorita não deveria nem ao menos passar de ano.  
Ele continuava arrogante ao extremo, Guinevere pensou com raiva.  
- Bem, prometo que irei estudar.  
- Espero.  
- Então, já estou liberada?  
- Creio que sim.  
- Com licença, professor, tenha uma boa noite.  
O que Guinevere não esperava é que ele fosse sorrir.  
- Vou ter, Guinevere. Vou ter.  
Guinevere. Seu primeiro nome.  
O que, afinal, se passava na mente de Black?

* * *

O dia 1º de maio era marcado como a data de Beltane. 

Era um dos principais festivais, mas uma vez que se tratava de Hogwarts, era o que causava maior cuidado entre os professores.

O culto à fertilidade da Deusa fazia os professores se preocuparem com a possibilidade, mais que comum, dos estudantes se deixarem levar pelo clima sensual daquilo tudo.

Aquela era uma bonita noite. A lua começava a entrar no quarto crescente, e pelos jardins, podiam ser vistas grandes fogueiras feitas dos ramos da bétula.

O professor Black acendeu a fogueira com a varinha.Guinevere achava estranho que ele conduzisse os rituais, mas bem, depois do diretor, ele era o único professor no corpo docente aquele ano. E o diretor não costumava tomar a frente nas celebrações.

O rito de Beltane era belo. O calor começava a marcar sua presença.

Mas, para Guinevere, aquela noite seria diferente por outros motivos. Até mesmo a guirlanda² que usava parecia incomodar.

A garganta estava anormalmente seca e áspera. Ter um plano na cabeça era uma coisa.

Mas coloca-lo em ação...

Tivera de contar a Mia. Iria precisar da ajuda dela.

Sabia que a amiga achava que ela enlouquecera. Ninguém em seu estado perfeito estaria apaixonada por Black. E disposta a arriscar que pudesse dar certo.

Mas iria ajuda-la.

Eric estava ocupado, assim como Amanda e a própria Mia agora. O rito geral junto dos professores estava sendo executado. Guinevere como os outros estudantes, assistia.

Quando o ritual acabou, e as canções e danças começaram, Eric voltou e ficou ao seu lado. Guinevere ria das graças dele, mas a mente mantinha-se longe. Por sorte, ele estava tão animado com Griffyndor ter vencido Ravenclaw, e dentre em poucos eles terem a grande final contra Slytherin, que não percebeu muito.

As horas arrastaram-se mais do que deviam, em sua opinião. Os risos, o calor das fogueiras, tudo era belo, mas irritante.

Em certo momento, Eric, também influenciado pelo ar daquilo tudo, beijou-lhe com mais intensidade do que normalmente fazia. Guinevere recuou.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça quando ela fez aquilo. Pediu desculpas, aturdido. A ruiva tentou sorrir, sentindo-se culpada. Eric não estava fazendo nada demais.

- Você está abatido, Draco. –Guinevere ouviu Hellen Pibbleton, professora de Poções, comentar. –Devia sair mais cedo e ir se deitar um pouco. Pode ficar tranqüilo que nós conseguimos dar conta de tudo por aqui, eu espero ao menos.

A ruiva sorriu por dentro. Aquela era mais que uma ajuda inesperada. Podia ser interpretado como o sinal para que seguisse em frente.

O festival já estava acabando. O circulo mágico já havia sido fechado, pondo fim as comemorações. Era a hora dos monitores reunirem os alunos mais novos de volta ao Salão Comunal de suas respectivas Casas.

O problema era que sua atenção não estava direcionada no noivo, mas sim no homem de cabelos negros que estava próximo a eles.

Eric lhe deu um ultimo beijo e lhe desejou uma boa noite. A doçura dos olhos cor de mel dele fez seu coração doer.

Nervosa, procurou com o olhar Mia em meio à multidão. Ao ver a amiga, acenou com a cabeça. Era o turno de Allan cuidar dos mais novos, afinal.

Se a morena estava temerosa ou horrorizada, teve o cuidado de não demonstrar. Guinevere se sentiu grata.

Ambas se dirigiram rapidamente até as masmorras, para o dormitório feminino.

Agora, não podia mais voltar atrás.

Draco sorriu levemente com o comentário de Hellen. Provavelmente ela pensava que ele estava abatido com o excesso de trabalho.

O problema era que ele tinha coisas demais para pensar. Coisas que iam além de organizar festivais e enfrentar alunos cansativos dia a dia.

Estava obcecado. Não havia palavra melhor para defini-lo. E a obsessão provinha de uma mulher proibida.

Aliás, a proibição, o segredo, a inimizade, tudo aquilo parecia dar seu toque à situação, deixando–a inatingível ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava seu desejo.

O doce dos lábios rosados dela não lhe saía da boca. O azul do céu, das águas...todo e qualquer azul lhe remetia ao tom dos olhos dela, nem claros demais, nem escuros demais. A maciez dos cachos ruivos, o calor da pele. Bastava fechar os olhos para senti-los, como se ela estivesse ali, ao seu alcance. Perguntava-se o quão macia era a pele branca escondida debaixo do pesado vestido que servia de uniforme, o quão definido poderia ser seu corpo, se ela era tão bela quanto parecia ser.

Queria tomar de sua beleza e juventude, e mantê-las para si. Queria ter aquela menina, aquela donzela branca e delicada, como se fosse feita de porcelana. Queria dominar o fogo que queimava dentro dela, e que ele podia ver em cada olhar, em cada gesto dela.

Em contraponto, havia muito de Louise dentro dela. O sorriso felino, os movimentos graciosos. E as semelhanças com sua ex-esposa apenas faziam aquela onda de pensamentos crescer dentro dele, cada vez mais.

Guinevere Fieri aparecera em sua mente como uma pequena centelha.

Agora, havia se tornado um incêndio que pouco a pouco o consumia.

Resolveu andar um pouco pelos jardins, observando os alunos indo de um lado a outro. Por um instante, permitiu-se sentir inveja deles.

Mexeu nos cabelos, como fazia quando se sentia nervoso. Talvez fosse melhor ir se deitar logo mesmo. Tomar uma poção para dormir e esquecer as suas dores de cabeça. Todas elas.

Rumou para seu quarto, ponderando se valia a pena ou não tomar uma poção. A insônia começava a se tornar um problema sério.

Não percebeu de imediato que não estava sozinho em seus aposentos. Apenas quando sentiu uma presença estranha e ansiosa ali, se virou.

- Quem está aí? Apareça.

A capa de invisibilidade deslizou pelos ombros da jovem, até cair no chão. Ela o observava, as íris safira com um brilho estranho.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Guinevere notou a surpresa no rosto e na voz dele.

Foi quando descobriu que não sabia o que dizer.

Havia medo nos olhos dela, Draco podia ver. Um misto de ansiedade e hesitação.

O moreno não queria acreditar que estava vendo aquilo mesmo. Talvez pudesse ser apenas um sonho, no fim das contas. Era irreal demais.

- Eu... –ela começou, a voz hesitante –eu tomei uma decisão.

Por dentro, Guinevere tremia. Black a encarava num misto de desconfiança e descrença.

- E o que você invadir o meu quarto tem a ver com isso?

Ele sabia. Apenas preferia não acreditar.

- Eu... –o rosto dela queimava – Outro dia, você me disse que eu estar apaixonada por você era uma ilusão. E eu decidi lhe provar que não.

- Se deitando comigo? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha –Você está precisando urgentemente tomar um calmante ou é impressão?

O tom frio da voz de Draco a machucava terrivelmente. Sentiu vergonha de si mesma.

- Acho que estou.

- Então vá embora, já que se deu conta disso.

_Vá embora antes que eu ceda a mim mesmo, menina. Beltane é uma noite perigosa._

Mas ela não se moveu.

- Olhe aqui, eu vou ter que voltar com os outros professores organizar as coisas.

Draco tentou. Mas se surpreendeu com a firmeza dos olhos dela.

- Não, não precisa. Eu o ouvi conversando com a professora Pibbleton, e ela dizendo para que você descansasse.

Maldita hora para Hellen bancar a boa amiga.

Guinevere desejava que Draco não parecesse tão impassível. Baixou os olhos. O rosto estava em chamas. Estava se sentindo antes de tudo, humilhada. Talvez tivesse sido um erro imenso procura-lo.

Quando estava quase pegando a capa novamente para sair dali, ouviu a voz dele, hesitante.

- Você tem certeza de que quer isso, menina?

Beltane tinha o poder de influenciar a mente das pessoas.

Aquele era um erro fatal, pensou Draco. Um erro do qual ambos poderiam se arrepender pelo resto da vida.

Especialmente ela.

A jovem ficou alguns instantes em silencio, antes de responder, a voz sussurrada, voltando a olhar para ele.

- Tenho.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela. Tocou de leve no rosto corado. Mais uma vez, suas mãos frias estranharam o calor.

- Vai doer.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram assustados quando ele disse aquilo. Por alguns instantes, ela pareceu considerar.

- Muito? –perguntou baixinho.

- Talvez.

Se ela estivesse assustada, talvez desistisse.

O que ele não sabia é que a ruiva já tinha ouvido aquilo de uma prima mais velha. Violet lhe avisara, em segredo, que se entregar a um homem pela primeira vez era algo dolorido. Ela apenas não levara muito a sério, pensando que a prima queria assusta-la.

- Vá em frente.

_Não tenho medo da dor._

Draco inclinou-se em direção aos lábios de Guinevere, a princípio apenas roçando nos seus. Até que as mãos escorregaram para a nuca da ruiva, e ele puxou o corpo dela contra o seu.

Todo o desejo que sentia por aquela menina queimava dentro dele. Aquela seria talvez sua única chance de poder satisfaze-lo. Era um erro do qual ele não queria ter de voltar atrás.

A sua obsessão, a sua vontade de possui-la. Ela estava lhe entregando tudo o que ele pensara ser impossível.

Guinevere correspondia os beijos de Draco, sentindo o coração bater descompassado. Desejo e medo misturados. Os lábios dele desceram para seu pescoço, e a jovem podia sentir os dedos dele desamarrando os fios do corpete lentamente. O vestido caiu no chão.

Os lábios então desceram para o colo. As mãos dele percorriam sua cintura, incomodadas com o tecido da parte de baixo do uniforme feminino. O perfume de rosas que vinha dela o deixava embriagado.

Draco retirou a capa, e a parte de cima da sua roupa. Com as mãos tremendo um pouco, Guinevere começou a percorrer o peito e as costas dele.

O pulso estava acelerado. As mãos quentes e hesitantes dela o estavam entorpecendo, agora acariciando sua nuca.

- Você não precisa seguir em frente se não quiser. –ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Era tarde demais para ele dizer aquilo, a jovem pensou, sentindo o corpo estremecer com o toque dele. Dedos longos e afilados. Estavam anormalmente quentes.

- Eu quero...

Lentamente, ele retirou o que sobrava da roupa dela. Os lábios percorriam os seios, e as mãos escorregaram da cintura para o ventre. Calor.

Queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento, possuía-la lentamente, mas por completo. Faria com que ela lhe entregasse corpo e espírito.

Sentiu-se estremecer quando os lábios dela tocaram seu ombro com leveza.

A dirigiu para sua cama, deitando-a delicadamente. Os olhos safira dela estavam fixos nos seus. Percorreu com o olhar lentamente o corpo dela. Pequeno, pálido e frágil. Era mais bela do que ele podia ter imaginado. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de machuca-la. Deitou-se por cima dela com suavidade, e colocou a mão entre as pernas dela, percorrendo levemente. Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios dela. Retirou suas últimas peças de roupa. Percebeu que Guinevere estava apreensiva. Acariciou levemente os cabelos dela, sussurrando.

- Não precisa ter medo, minha criança.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

E Draco a tomou para si.

Ele pode ver a expressão de dor no rosto dela quando a possuiu. Beijou os lábios da ruiva, passando depois para o pescoço e descendo até o colo, as mãos percorrendo as costas dela. A dor amenizaria quando ela estivesse relaxada o suficiente.

E então sentiu que a jovem se rendia por completo, buscando o toque dele. E se permitiu ir mais fundo, e mais fundo. Não precisava forçar o corpo dela contra o seu. Era estanho, mas pareciam moldados um no outro.

Aquela noite, mesmo que fosse a única, pertencia apenas aos dois.

* * *

Guinevere acordou com o sol nascente que entrava preguiçoso pelas cortinas abertas. 

Acordou, mas sentia-se tão quente e confortável que quis dormir outra vez.

Pelo menos, até que sua consciência estivesse acordada o suficiente para se lembrar da noite anterior. E perceber que aquele não era o dormitório feminino de Slytherin.

Suas mãos encontram braços a envolvendo pela cintura, e sentiu o corpo de Draco colado ao seu, adormecido. Virou-se lentamente para contemplar um semblante que anormalmente sereno, parecendo imerso em sonhos. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos fechados. O peito se movia com suavidade, a respiração tranqüila. Guinevere sorriu.

Sentia-se estremecer por dentro ao lembrar do que acontecera horas atrás. Fora estranho e maravilhoso, na sua opinião.

Ainda não era hora para pensar nas conseqüências, disse a si mesma.

Mas sabia que tinha de voltar para o dormitório antes que alguém acordasse, ou acabaria criando suspeitas. Não sobre ela e Draco. Mas sim sobre ela e Eric.

Eric...Esse era outro assunto que deveria ser pensado depois.

Lenta e delicadamente, ainda que contra a vontade, se desenrolou dos braços de Draco e quando estava saindo de vez da cama, sentiu a mão dele segurar firme seu pulso.

- Vai tão cedo assim?

Eu nem deveria estar aqui, ela pensou com um sorriso.

- Então você estava acordado...

- É costume. O sol sempre me acorda mais cedo do que eu gostaria. –ele se sentou na cama, bocejando –Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu preciso ir, infelizmente.

Guinevere se abaixou para beijar os lábios do moreno levemente. E foi quando se afastava outra vez que parou, estática, olhando para um ponto no lençol.

- Sangue... –sussurrou baixinho, ao ver a mancha vermelha sobre o branco do tecido. Levantou os olhos para Draco –Por que essa mancha?

O moreno olhou firme para ela, se levantando também.

Posicionou-se atrás de Guinevere, acariciando levemente os braços da ruiva.

- É apenas uma prova, –sussurrou no ouvido dela –de que agora estamos permanentemente juntos.

_É apenas a prova de que você é minha, menina. Embora eu odeie admitir que em breve, Lupin estará em meu lugar._

- Em outras palavras...-ela começou, hesitante –a prova de que você foi meu primeiro, certo?

_E como eu gostaria que fosse meu único...'Permanentemente juntos', como eu queria que isso fosse verdade._

- Sim, é isso mesmo.

Ele assentiu. O olhar dela se mantinha no sangue. Tocou a mancha, levemente.

Por algum motivo em nada relacionado pelos meios por qual aquela mancha fora parar ali, ela a angustiava. O sangue em si estava lhe dando uma sensação ruim.

Balançou a cabeça, espantando aquilo. Estava com medo do que ao seu ato poderia causar, apenas.

- Eu preciso voltar para o dormitório. –sussurrou –Antes que dêem por minha falta.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Entendo...tenha um bom dia, menina.

Guinevere se vestiu lentamente, observando Draco fazer o mesmo.

Beltane era uma noite perigosa, que tivera conseqüências graves. A jovem perguntou a si mesma se Draco também não estaria preocupado com aquilo. As coisas entre os dois estavam para sempre alteradas. A última barreira física fora deixada de lado. Guinevere sabia que ele não iria mais tentar repeli-la.

A última barreira era mais complicada. A mente do moreno.

Colocou novamente a capa da invisibilidade, e se dirigiu para o dormitório da Slytherin. Suas colegas estavam todas adormecidas.

Lentamente, procurando ser o mais silenciosa possível, Guinevere vestiu a camisola e se deitou. A cama parecia horrivelmente fria.

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu logo em seguida.

Draco ficou observando o céu claro pela janela por alguns instantes depois que Guinevere saiu.

Em suas mãos, a fita de cetim verde-escuro que se soltara dos cabelos naquela noite, e a ruiva esquecera de recolocar naquela manhã.

Será que ela nunca lembrava das suas fitas?

* * *

- Gui...acorda. Guinevere! 

A ruiva abriu os olhos, preguiçosa, e viu que quem a chamava era Mia.

Já devia ser, no mínimo, metade da manhã. Sorte que era domingo, ou ela teria perdido pelos menos umas três aulas.

- Que horas são?

- Quase meio-dia.

Tão tarde assim?

- Nossa, já?

- Já. E eu recomendo que você se vista, antes que alguém dê por sua falta. Perder o café da manhã já estranho. Agora, o almoço é inadmissível.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Desceram juntas. A ruiva fazia o máximo para evitar o olhar de censura da amiga.

- Ele está olhando pra você.

Guinevere se virou rápido. Black estava conversando com a profa. Hellen.

- Você está errada, Mia.

- Antes ele olhou pra você. –a morena sussurrou em resposta.

Depois do almoço, tão logo quando pode arrastar Guinevere para os jardins, Mia começou, em tom de censura.

- Vocês passaram a noite juntos.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Por que você tem tanta certeza, Mia?

- Porque eu acordei com sede quando já estava quase amanhecendo, e olhei na sua cama. Você não estava lá.

A ruiva desviou o olhar.

- E então?

A voz de Mia era cuidadosa.

- Bem, você sabia o que ia acontecer. Sabia que era para isso que eu queria ir ao quarto dele.

- Pelos deuses, eu sabia, mas não imaginava que você iria conseguir.

A ruiva começou a sentir o rosto queimar.

- Bem, consegui.

- Como foi?

Ela se virou surpresa. Mia tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Amelia Welstire.Que tipo de pergunta é essa? –Guinevere perguntou, rindo.

- Do tipo que eu posso apenas perguntar para minha melhor amiga. Além disso, você deve isso à _minha_ capa da invisibilidade, não?

As duas riram, ma a ruiva sentia que estava com o rosto da cor dos cabelos.

- Foi...estranho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso.

- Dolorido?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Um pouco no começo.

Mais risos. Até que Mia ficou séria de repente.

- Só há um problema, Gui.

- Qual?

- Eric.

A ruiva desviou o olhar.

- É melhor eu não pensar nisso agora. Talvez seja melhor até mesmo não vê-lo por uns dias.

A morena meneou a cabeça.

- Bem, você quem sabe. Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai ter de fazer algo nesse sentido, Gui.

A ruiva suspirou.

- É, eu sei.

* * *

² Um costume de Beltane se é fazer uma guirlanda com folhagens e flores, e usa-las como coroa.

* * *

_N/A: _Okay, primeira NC da fic. E única, por algum tempo. Hmmm...Gui tem um problema agora, chamado Eric, não? E outro chamado Draco, hahaha.

Dark, Pequena Malfoy, Elfen Malfoy (sim...quem não gostaria de um professor desses???), Ginny Danae Maly, Kaaaah, muito obrigada MESMO pelas reviews. Vocês fizeram uma escritora mais feliz, haha.

Reviews desse cap, please.


	4. Litha

**Capítulo 3: Litha**

_You had a way so familiar…_

Junho estava sendo um mês complicado. Chovia em boa parte dos dias, e a umidade estava impregnando o ar, e fazendo parecer tudo mais cansativo.

Especialmente para Guinevere.

Ela andava se sentindo estranhamente abatida, fraca.

Estava doente, pelo menos na opinião de Amelia.

- Você não quer comer nada, desmaia com freqüência... céus, Gui, o que há de errado com você?

A voz de Mia era, antes de tudo, preocupada. A jovem, contudo, se encolheu na cama, apertando o travesseiro contra seu peito, de costas para a morena, sentindo a mão delicada da mesma acariciando seus cabelos.

Lá fora o dia não estava chuvoso, mas sim nublado e ventoso. As masmorras podiam ser bastante frias em dias assim, e a ruiva estava com febre.

Por pouco a jovem não desmaiara durante a aula de feitiços, e então, quando finalmente o período acabou, Mia arrastou a amiga até o dormitório da Slytherin. Não se importava de perder algumas aulas. Não quando sua melhor amiga estava num estado tão ruim.

- Eu não sei. –ela sussurrou.

- Alguma coisa está errada. E é melhor descobrirmos o que é. O que acha da Ala Hospitalar?

- Por todos os deuses existentes, não! Você sabe como eu detesto aquele lugar.

A morena bufou.

- Certo, e você por acaso tem idéia melhor?

Mia duvidava que Guinevere pudesse se encolher mais e abraçar com mais força o travesseiro. Conseguiu.

Silêncio. Apenas o vento lá fora, podendo ser ouvido mesmo através da grosas paredes de pedra.

Quando Guinevere falou, sua voz saiu menos que um murmúrio.

- Minhas regras estão atrasadas a mais de um mês, Mia. Desde maio.

A morena olhou para a amiga, estupefata.

- Deuses. Guinevere...não pode ser...

Guinevere se virou lentamente, encarando a amiga. Mia só então reparou nas lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto pálido da moça, e no azul opaco dos olhos.

- Eu tenho quase certeza.

- Ah, Gui... –Mia abraçou a ruiva, que começava a chorar, desesperada –O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei...

Silêncio. Apenas o vento, ao longe, e os soluços da jovem. Quando Guinevere pareceu se acalmar um pouco, Mia sussurrou, cautelosa.

- Você vai ter que contar a Black, antes de tudo.

- Ele vai me odiar, Mia. Ele vai me odiar quando souber.

- Não diga isso. –ela olhou firme para a moça.

As lágrimas corriam, molhando o rosto delicado. Expressando angustia e fragilidade.

- Fomos todos errados, Guinevere. Vocês foram inconseqüentes pelo que fizeram, eu fui inconseqüente por ajudar vocês. Pelos deuses, era noite de Beltane!

- Você fala como se até Draco fosse uma criança. – o tom de Guinevere parecia mais calmo, contudo, amparada pela morena.

- Agiu como se fosse.

- A noite foi perigosa.

- Beltane _é_ uma noite perigosa. Ou você nunca ouviu falar na quantidade absurda de mulheres que engravidam após aquela noite?

- Não lembramos disso quando formulamos nosso plano, não é mesmo?

Mia acenou com a cabeça, e tentou novamente, olhando séria para a amiga.

- Agora é tarde para isso. Gui, Black _precisa_ saber que você está esperando um filho dele.

O medo brilhou nos olhos da ruiva.

- Eu podia tentar outra coisa...não sei...

Mia foi rápida e cortante.

- Você quer se deitar com Eric?

Guinevere parou para considerar a possibilidade. Na verdade, era algo que teria de fazer mais cedo ou mais tarde, caso se casasse com ele.

Mas balançou a cabeça, nervosa.

- Não.

Era estranho, mas pensar naquilo a fazia sentir repulsa pelo noivo.

Mia, os olhos semicerrados, estavam silenciosos e fixos nela. Por fim, falou com uma voz assustadoramente letal.

- Você não vai tirar essa criança. Isso _eu_ não vou deixar.

Ao ver a expressão com que Guinevere a encarava, a morena franziu testa.

- Admita que era nisso que você estava pensando.

- E por que eu não posso, por acaso?

- Porque você vai colocar a sua vida em risco, também. Já parou pra pensar nisso?

- Antes morta do que com um filho ilegítimo.

Mia rolou os olhos.

- Case-se com Black, se é esse o problema.

Guinevere riu, sem emoção.

- Você fala como se ele fosse aceitar.

- E porque não aceitaria? Ele é viúvo. E talvez não tenha um herdeiro.

- Eu não quero esse filho, Mia.

- Já parou pra pensar que talvez Black queira?

- Acho mais improvável ainda.  
- Não, deixe-me adivinhar qual o problema. Se você tivesse certeza de que Black ficaria com você, você não odiaria essa criança.

A ruiva voltou o olhar para as chamas da lareira ali perto. Como as masmorras eram a parte mais fria no castelo, até mesmo os dormitórios tinham lareiras. Isso também conferia alguma iluminação extra, ainda que deficiente.

- Nem ao menos sei se a odeio. Apenas... –a ruiva parou de falar, sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Então, Guinevere. –a voz de Mia era ao mesmo tempo, apaziguadora e suplicante –Conte a ele. Você queria lhe provar que estava disposta a tudo. Quer uma prova mais real que essa?

Ela colocou a mão com leveza sobre o ventre da amiga.

* * *

- Eu preciso falar com você. 

Draco a recém havia dispensado a última turma de alunos daquele dia quando ela entrou.

Estava anormalmente pálida, e os olhos azuis pareciam ansiosos.

Perguntou-se se ela andava doente. A ruiva não parecia nada bem durante a última aula.

Nunca mais se atrevera a tocar nela, e na única vez desde Beltane em que a beijou, fez isso com menos intensidade do que gostaria.

Era absurdo que uma mera aluna o tivesse tirado do sério daquela maneira.

Olhou ao redor. Os corredores já estavam vazios, os alunos já deviam estar em peso no Salão Principal, esperando pelo começo do jantar.

Poderia conversar com Guinevere naturalmente, concluiu.

- O que houve?

O rosto da jovem estava anormalmente sério. Mas ela parecia não se atrever a encara-lo.

- Draco, eu...eu...

Um soluço escapou pelos lábios da jovem, hesitantes. Uma lágrima correu, solitária.

Ele se levantou da escrivaninha e foi até ela. Já podia entender que era algo grave.

Será que alguém havia descoberto algo? 

Draco sentiu uma fisgada no estômago ao pensar naquilo.

Fez com que ela o encarasse. Os olhos azuis transbordavam medo. E angustia.

- Me diga com calma. O que aconteceu?

Guinevere fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Repetiu o movimento mais duas vezes antes de abri-los outra vez.

- Eu estou grávida, Draco.

Draco sentiu uma fisgada incomoda no peito ao ouvir isso. Parecia que o chão sob seus pés havia desaparecido.

Encarou-a com firmeza. Guinevere sabia que ele estava usando de legilimência para descobrir se ela estava mentindo ou não. E o que assustou Draco antes de tudo é que ela parecia fazer questão que ele visse nos olhos dela que cada palavra que ela dizia era verdade.

Guinevere Fieri estava esperando um filho seu.

Deuses, como isso pôde acontecer?

O silêncio de Draco a machucava. Guinevere esperava alguma reação dele, _qualquer _reação.

Mas ele apenas se mantinha a encarando, sério.

Guinevere começava a se sentir mal com aquilo.

Até que o moreno enfim perguntou.

- O que você pretende fazer?

A ruiva tentou ler alguma emoção no rosto dele. Não havia nada.

_Eu sabia. Ele deve estar me odiando agora._

- Eu não sei.

Foi com surpresa que sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo. Devolveu o abraço com toda a força que tinha, como se após aquele toque, fosse perde-lo para sempre.

Mas nenhuma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. Fechou os olhos quando os sentiu marejarem. Não iria chorar na frente dele. Não podia.

- Vai acabar tudo bem... –ele sussurrou, a voz tranqüilizadora –Eu prometo.

Ah, menina...como isso pode acontecer? 

Ele usou a legilimência o máximo que pode contra Guinevere. Ela tinha certeza sobre a gravidez, e pelo que ele pode acessar, os sinais eram mesmo claros. Não era uma surpresa que a jovem aparentasse estar doente.

Guinevere acenou com a cabeça. Mais uma vez aquele silêncio que preenchia erradamente as lacunas, deixando o dito pelo não dito, e causando dúvidas, apreensões. O rosto de Draco continuava uma incógnita.

Foi quando ouviram passos se aproximando. Draco a soltou imediatamente, e os dois se viraram para a porta. Hellen Pibbleton estava ali.

- Bem, Fieri, espero que entregue o recado para sua amiga Welstire. E não esqueça de avisa-la que vou cobrar a falta de hoje. –ele começou, frio.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, no mesmo tom de indiferença.

- Sim, professor.

E fazendo uma mesura a ele e a professora, Guinevere deixou a sala.

Draco fez uma anotação mental de parabenizar a moça por esconder suas emoções tão rápido. Ela estava definitivamente melhorando.

Hellen ficou observando, silenciosa, a moça se afastar pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal. Quando os passos dela estavam tão distantes que não podiam mais ser ouvidos, Hellen encarou Draco. Os olhos com um brilho gelado.

- Acho que finalmente entendo porque você andava tão abatido, Draco...

- Você estava ouvindo tudo?

O moreno perguntou rispidamente. Hellen deu de ombros.

- Ouvi e vi, Draco. Apenas fiz barulho com os pés quando cansei. Então, por causa de Guinevere, fingi que não tinha presenciado nada.

Maldita mania de Hellen andar sem fazer barulho, Draco pensou, irritado.

Os olhos castanhos dela o observavam, sérios.

- Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. –ela suspirou pesadamente –Quer dizer que você se deita com uma aluna, e agora ela espera um filho seu...mas não é qualquer aluna. É a filha dos Fieri. –ela bufou –Pelos Deuses, onde você estava com a cabeça?

Ele ficou um longo tempo em silêncio, antes de responder.

- Beltane.

- Isso não é desculpa, e... –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Minha nossa, fui eu quem te mandou ir dormir cedo. Por isso ninguém estranhou sua ausência.

- Eu sei.

- Agora, isso não justifica. Não, me deixe adivinhar: você a possuiu para desonra-la e desonrar a reputação dos seus inimigos, mas as coisas saíram do plano? Ou quem sabe...era _exatamente_ esse o plano?

A voz dela era incrivelmente letal.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Ela me lembra Louise...

A expressão da morena revelava incredulidade.

- Fieri é ruiva. Louise tinha os cabelos negros, pelo que me lembro.

- Os olhos azuis são iguais. E o jeito delas é muito similar...

- Tenha dó. Você não pode estar com uma mulher apenas porque ela lhe lembra a sua falecida esposa.

Mais silêncio. A chuva batia com força nos vidro da janela.

- Agora é tarde.

Mais um suspiro vindo da parte dela.

- É, eu sei que é. O que você pretende fazer a respeito dela?

- Eu não sei.

- Pelos Deuses, Draco.

- Eu acabei de ser informado disso, Hellen! Acha que eu em algum momento quis essa criança?

- Não, mas agora ela está por vir.

- Diga algo que eu já não saiba, por favor.

- Draco...

Foi a vez dele suspirar.

- Certo, você venceu. Me diga o que eu posso fazer.

- Bem, você tem duas escolhas.

- Quais?

- A primeira é forçar a jovem a se deitar com Lupin.

- Já pensei nisso. E a segunda?

- Se case com ela.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu estou mesmo ouvindo isso de você?

Ela deu de ombros, os cabelos ondulados e de um marrom escuro cascateando com o movimento.

- Se eu ainda lhe quisesse como amante, já teria lhe oferecido uma poção do amor, ou algo assim, Draco. –ela deu de ombros –Foi bom enquanto durou. E uma pena não ter continuado, mas enfim...

Apesar do jeito natural, a voz de Hellen tremeu quando a mulher cogitou tal idéia.

Era melhor desviar o assunto.

- Ela está noiva de Lupin, lembra?

- Mas, se ela quisesse se casar com ele realmente, não teria se entregado a você.

- A família dela, Hellen...

A morena rolou os olhos. E quando falou, seu tom de voz era o de alguém que dizia algo extremante óbvio.

- Case-se em segredo.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Ah, sim claro... eu me caso como se ninguém fosse dar falta da filha dos Fieri, não é? E como se os pais dela não me matassem tão logo soubessem que eu me deitei com a filha deles...

Hellen preferiu ignorar o sarcasmo a voz dele, e respondeu com falsa candura.

- Não se você estiver com a _sua_ família protegendo vocês.

- Hein?

Ele evitara a todo custo arregalar os olhos, mas daquela vez fora impossível.

- Eu estou falando sério, Draco. Você é um professor apenas porque não agüentava mais sua família lhe pressionando para que se casasse novamente, não?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, ainda sem entender.

- E você não tem nenhum herdeiro que possa levar adiante o nome Black, uma vez que é o único homem na família, não?

Ele acenou com a cabeça outra vez.

- Então, Draco, pelos deuses! Guinevere é uma saída perfeita.

Ele continuava a observando como quem não estava entendendo muito. Hellen bufou.

- Raciocine um pouco, Draco, seja o homem inteligente que eu conheço. Fieri vai lhe dar um herdeiro para continuar a linhagem dos Black e ainda vai contribuir com o nosso lado na guerra. Afinal de contas, teríamos a filha dos líderes inimigos conosco.

Para seu desespero, o moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Draco Régulus Black, o que há de errado com você?

- Estou considerando o que você me disse, Hellen...você tem razão...não é uma má idéia...

-Certo, agora a pergunta-chave. Você quer se casar com Guinevere?

Era um algo a se pensar.

Desejava aquela jovem mais do que tudo. Ela era sua única obsessão, e ele não estava disposto a renuncia-la. Jamais devia ter concordado com as aulas. Ela conduziram ao caminho perigoso e sem volta

Mas, no momento, apenas pensara em ter a garota como aliada na Guerra. Nunca sequer imaginara que aquilo pudesse chegar tão longe.

- Eu quero.

A voz saiu estranha até mesmo aos seus lábios. Jamais pensara em admitir aquilo em voz alta.

- Você tem alguém na sua família que possa acolher Guinevere por uns dias, sem que ninguém saiba?

Ele pensou por alguns instantes.

- Acho que a minha irmã pode fazer isso.

- Então, está perfeito.

- Então, pode me dizer o que está tramando?

Hellen sorriu.

* * *

21 de junho. 

Dizem que no sabbat de Litha, é possível se ver os elementais.

Mia acreditava naquilo fervorosamente. Era possível que os visse. Ela tinha uma boa Visão, e Guinevere freqüentemente se surpreendia com isso.

Guinevere já não tinha a mesma sorte. Podia apenas sentir a presença deles, mas nunca chegara a ver nada.

Suspirou, resignada. Aquela noite de Meio de Verão ia ser diferente por outro motivo.

Os exames haviam terminado no dia anterior. Hoje seria a noite de comemoração. E os alunos que não estivessem tão interessados assim nos rituais, ao menos estariam procurando pensar o menos possível, e refrescar a mente depois de tanto estudar, sonhando com as férias que chegariam dali a poucos dias.

Era a noite perfeita para desaparecer.

Arrumou as malas, sentindo as mãos tremerem. Como não era possível aparatar em Hogwarts, teria de ir um trecho de vassoura. Estava apavorada, era essa a verdade. Voava bem, mas tinha medo do que iria encontrar depois.

Estava deixando toda a sua família, todos o seu passado para trás. Em nome de uma criança que ainda demoraria a nascer.

O cunhado de Draco iria leva-la até o castelo que pertencia aos Lestrange, onde ela iria esperar pelo moreno.

E então se casariam.

Ela devia permanecer em segredo. Quando tornaria a aparecer no mundo bruxo, ainda não tinha certeza. Talvez fosse até mesmo dada como morta.

Pensar naquilo a deixava angustiada.

Torre de Astronomia, duas da manhã. O bilhete que Draco lhe enviara era claro. As atividades deviam encerrar pela meia noite. Ainda teria duas horas para se despedir de tudo.

Mas a mala já ficaria previamente pronta. Não queria se atrapalhar e esquecer algo importante.

Olhou para Mia, que a observava sentada em cima da sua cama, séria.

- Eu não tenho mais volta, não é?

- Lamento dizer que não.

Guinevere suspirou.

- Está tudo guardado aqui, menos a capa que vou usar na viajem.

- Bem, pelo menos você voa bem. Se fosse eu no seu lugar, por exemplo –a morena fez uma careta –estaria com sérios problemas.

Guinevere, a despeito do nervosismo que sentia, riu.

- Você não pode voar tão mal assim, Mia.

- Vôo. É por isso que você nunca me viu chegar perto de uma vassoura. Tive minhas experiências na infância, e vira-e-mexe, nas férias.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça. As mãos, nervosas, trançavam os fios da Coleira³. Usando o fio rosa, pedia que obtivesse o amor pelo qual se arriscaria. Com vermelho, pedia a coragem que precisaria naquela noite, e que o vermelho conferia a realização de coisas (e bem, ela ponderou, o que ela pretendia era extremamente complicado). E por fim, o fio branco pedia proteção; e paz. Paz para ela, para aquele mundo em guerra, no qual estava dividida pela sua família e a de Draco estarem em lados opostos. Quando terminou, a pôs na janela, pedindo aos deuses que a ouvissem.

E então, se virou para Mia.

- Se você for, e der tudo certo, eu posso guardar ela pra te entregar depois? –a morena perguntou.

Guinevere deu de ombros,

- Tudo bem. Eu até agradeço.

- Oras, vamos descer?

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos.

A noite estava clara, sem nuvens. E mais quente do que Guinevere gostaria.

Era hora de comemorar e honrar a vida.

Bem, de certa maneira, era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo.

- Eu amaria poder usar feitiços de amor na coleira. Ou melhor dizendo, os três fios rosas, ou dois rosas e um vermelho. Talvez assim Raphael começasse a me olhar...

Guinevere rolou os olhos.

- Só você mesmo pra querer alguém como Davies, Mia.

- Há, olha quem fala, Guinevere Alexandra... –ela baixou a voz num tom para que apenas as duas ouvissem –...Black

- Não repita mais isso. –a ruiva respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, olhando de um lado a outro –Alguém pode nos ouvir.

A morena assentiu.

* * *

A noite passou mais rápido do que Guinevere gostaria. As suas últimas horas em Hogwarts pareciam correr. Mais de uma vez, procurou Draco com o solhos, mas ele não parecia estar lhe dando a menor atenção. 

Quando tudo acabou, suas colegas estavam cansadas demais para notar o malão escondido embaixo da cama da ruiva. Mal se deitaram, e já adormeceram.

A ruiva passou o resto do tempo olhando para o céu, com Mia segurando sua mão, silenciosa.

Quando faltavam quinze minutos para as duas horas, ambas se esconderam na capa de Mia, e foram até a torre. Lestrange já estava lá, as esperando.

Era um homem de rosto calmo, e levemente frio. Os olhos castanhos denotavam inteligência.

- É agora, Gui.

A ruiva olhou para a amiga. Assim como ela mesma, Mia estava entre o riso e o choro. Ainda segurava sua mão com firmeza. Guinevere sentiu um aperto no coração. Mia era como uma irmã para ela. Haviam crescido juntas, e apesar de vários desentendimentos, jamais perderam a amizade. A morena era uma das poucas pessoas que Guinevere ouvia.

Mais que outras pessoas, iria sentir falta dela.

A duas se abraçaram.

- Seja feliz, e deixe que eu seguro as pontas por aqui, certo?

Ela beijou a fronte da amiga.

- Qualquer problema é só me escrever, ouviu?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Lestrange as observava, impaciente. A ruiva acenou com a cabeça para ele, em sinal de concordância.

- Preciso ir. Até mais, Mimi.

A morena riu.

- Há quantos anos você não me chamava assim, Gui?

- Acho que desde o terceiro ano, por aí.

Sorrindo, elas se soltaram.

- Se cuida, está bem?

- Eu vou.

E Mia, encoberta pelo manto da invisibilidade,ainda ficou observando o céu, esperando a amiga se afastar.

Aquela definitivamente era uma loucura. Mas, em escala com as outras anteriores...

* * *

Draco estava ansioso naquele fim de ano, e agradecendo secretamente o fim das aulas. 

Os Fieri estavam enlouquecidos. Como a única filha deles podia simplesmente desaparecer?

Os professores, os alunos, todos pareciam confusos. Todos, com exceção de três pessoas. Hellen Pibbleton, Maya Welstire e ele próprio, Draco Black.

O jovem Lupin, em especial, era o mais desesperado de todos. O rapaz estava pálido, nervoso e mortalmente deprimido. Parecia ter emagrecido.

Havia especulações, claro. Alguns diziam que ela se perdera na Floresta Proibida. Outros, que ela caíra no lago. Outros, que encontrara a passagem para o Reino das Fadas. Nenhum dos boatos, é claro, sequer chegava perto da verdade.

Havia quem quisesse –em especial as famílias próximas aos Fieri –que a escola fechasse para ser investigada. Muitos pais cogitavam em retirar seus filhos da escola, alegando que esta não podia dar-lhes segurança.

O Diretor, Rodolphus McAllister, estava transtornado com tudo aquilo. Obviamente a escola não seria fechada por um desaparecimento, mas isso não impedia que pais tirassem seus alunos dali.

Hellen tinha razão quando disse que apesar de ser a única saída, sumir com Guinevere traria problemas.

Iria esperar ela ter o bebê, antes que revelasse que ela estava viva, concluiu. Era mais seguro para todos. E então, ninguém teria como separa-los.

Levava consigo as fitas dela. Ainda possuíam o perfume dela. Rosas.

Estavam no bolso enquanto ia até a pequena vila de Hogsmead, para poder aparatar até o castelo dos Lestrange.

- As coisas estão bastante bagunçadas, não?

Ele se virou para trás. Hellen estava logo atrás dele, na trilha. Acenou com a cabeça.

- Era algo previsível.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim. E agora você finalmente vai poder ter aquela menina como sua esposa.

- Estou preocupado com Hogwarts.

- É apenas uma crise, creio eu. Vai passar quando Guinevere aparecer, com o filho de vocês nos braços.

- É, mas meu emprego estará definitivamente perdido.

- Você fala como se importasse pra você.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Passei os últimos oito anos da minha vida lecionando, Hellen. Hogwarts acabou sendo mais minha casa do que qualquer outro lugar.

- Você tem uma casa agora.

Ele riu.

- O castelo dos Black sempre me pertenceu, se é isso que quer dizer. Onde você acha que fico durante as férias?

- Não é exatamente nesse sentido que estou falando de casa, mas enfim...

- Além do mais, Hellen, não vai ser tão simples.

Draco franziu a testa. Hellen arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Como assim?

- É provável que os Fieri me joguem todo o tipo de acusação: seqüestro, abuso, Impérius...

-...Poções do Amor...-havia um leve tom de diversão na voz da morena –é, acho que entendi onde você quer chegar. Mas, eles não podem ter a filha de volta, estando ela casada com você. E com um filho.

- Mas vão fazer de tudo para isso, acredite.

- Guinevere tem que estar preparada para enfrentar os pais. E aquele ex-noivo dela.

Ele riu, levemente.

- Lupin está fora de si. Aliás, ele e os pais dele, não?

- Acho que causamos um colapso, Draco.

- É, eu também acho...

Hellen, contudo, ria.

- A menina vai nos ser útil na Guerra.

- Você sempre diz isso.

- Estou falando a verdade. Os Fieri são uma família de sangue poderoso. E tendo a herdeira deles conosco, estaremos um passo à frente. Eles não vão te coragem de atacar a própria filha, vão?

Ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Está falando em...

- Digamos que possamos fingir que ela está com você realmente contra a vontade. Ou mesmo que está por vontade dela, mas que você não sente nada por ela. Isso nos abriria um leque de inúmeras chantagens.

- É, era o que eu pensava.

- E se eu te conheço, Draco, você é capaz de usar até mesmo a morte de Louise nisso.

- Como assim?

- Louise morreu devido à doença branca , eu sei. Mas acho que não é isso que você ai contar...

- Bem, admito que colocar um pouco a Guinevere contra o lado dos pais dela não é algo impensável...ou até mesmo, que eu tive alguma participação na morte de Lou...  
Era doloroso pensar na morte dela.

- Bem, já estamos em Hogsmead.

Ela se virou de frente para ele, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Certo. Nos vemos no dia do seu casamento.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela o abraçou.

- Eu amo você Draco. –sussurrou

O moreno olhou para ela, sem entender.

- Eu poderia ter lhe dado uma poção do amor, quando você me deixou. Chegue a preparar uma. Mas...para quê, se você não estaria comigo por sua vontade?

- Hellen, eu...

- Não estou dizendo isso para te deixar perturbado ou confuso. Estou dizendo porque queria que você soubesse. Eu sei que você se perguntava isso.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Certo. Então, mande-me uma coruja dizendo como Guinevere está.

E com um baixo estampido, Hellen desapareceu.

* * *

O castelo dos Lestrange se situava num vale tortuoso, em que a única compensação era a vista magníficas das encostas e do rio que passava ali perto. 

Aproximou-se andando lentamente, observando cada detalhe, como estava acostumado a fazer.

Bateu na porta do castelo. Um elfo pequeno e com olhos arregalados a abriu.

- Onde está minha irmã, Andrômeda?

- Na biblioteca, senhor. Devo anuncia-lo?

- Não, não precisa.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. Faria uma surpresa para a irmã.

Entrou no aposento de modo mais silencioso possível. Duas mulheres conversavam, debruçadas sobre um livro.

A primeira delas era Andrômeda. Os cabelos negros caíam livremente sobre o rosto, enquanto ela parecia apontar um trecho para a jovem ao seu lado. Guinevere.

Ela foi a primeira a levantar os olhos para onde ele estava, como se sentisse sua presença no local.

- Draco!

Ela correu para abraça-lo. Os braços finos o envolvendo.

Draco se permitiu sorrir.

- Estava com saudades, minha menina.

Quando ela o soltou, ele se dirigiu para a irmã. Andrômeda tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Olá, irmão.

- Olá, irmã. Gostou da surpresa?

- Depende de qual.

- Eu ter vindo um dia antes do que lhe avisei pela coruja.

- Não muito. –ao ver a expressão dele, a mulher riu –Deixe disso, Draco. É claro que sim!

Ela o abraçou também, levemente.

- Matthew está viajando, e só deve chegar daqui a três dias. Espero que não se importe. –avisou, e então se voltou para a jovem de cabelos cor de fogo –Guinevere, faça com que os elfos arrumem um bom quarto para meu irmão. Ainda não convém que vocês durmam juntos, não antes do casamento.

A ruiva fez uma mesura e se retirou. Draco arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto a observava ir. Será que Andrômeda não sabia sobre a gravidez da futura cunhada?

- Não me olhe assim, Draco. Vocês já se deitaram juntos o suficiente sem estarem casados, pelo que sei.

Muito bem. Ela sabia.

Andrômeda continuou.

- Uma Fieri... quando recebi a sua carta, não acreditei. E nem vou mentir pra você que a tratei bem quando ela chegou. Mas, agora, olhando para ela... uma jovem bonita e de personalidade forte, com aqueles maravilhosos faróis azulados no lugar de olhos, acho que entendo um pouco você. Mas ainda não consigo entender como aconteceu...

- É melhor nem querer saber.

- Mas... me conte, irmão, o que está achando disso tudo?  
- Depende do que você está falando.

Algo interessante em sua irmã, Draco sabia, é que ela adorava se divertir com tudo que pudesse ser arriscado.

Desafiar a família que liderava a Ordem Branca –a despeito das suspeitas que ela devia ter tido quanto a Guinevere –provavelmente não passara de uma diversão.

Tanto que ela apenas deu de ombros, antes de começar, em tom de descaso...

- Ter um filho, declarar uma guerra particular com os desprezíveis dos Fieri..por aí vai...

* * *

O casamento foi magnífico. 

A coroa de flores brancas nos cabelos de Guinevere, juntamente com o vestido solto da mesma cor, realçava o tom cobre dos cabelos e lhe davam o ar de uma fada.

Ela caminhava lentamente pela trilha na Floresta. Andrômeda era a Alta Sacerdotisa, como Guinevere descobriu, e Matthew, logicamente o Alto Sacerdote.

O coração batia ansioso, mas feliz quando Andrômeda começou a falar, a voz firme.

- Há duas pessoas que hoje virão juntas nesse Círculo sagrado pedir a benção dos Antigos à sua união. Que este Círculo Mágico seja um lugar de amor, honra e paz.

Guinevere e Draco se entreolharam, e entraram no círculo mágico.

Foram abençoados pela Terra, pelo Fogo, pela Água e pelo Ar. Andrômeda invocou a deusa e o deus.

- _Senhora, bela Deusa da Lua._

_Senhor, resplandecente Deus do Sol._

_Invocamo-nos para abençoarem esta união._

_Tragam a sua proteção, amor e harmonia às duas crianças que se unem através dessa cerimônia neste dia especial._

_Pedimos que a sua força e poder estejam presentes na vida deles._

_Que eles sejam férteis, felizes e amáveis um ao outro._

_Que a beleza brilhe em seus caminhos_

Guinevere começou a falar o juramento.

- _Eu, Guinevere Alexandra Fieri, o recebo Draco Régulus Black, para construir com você um ligar de amor nutrição e felicidade dentro de nossos corações e dentro da nossa casa._

_Prometo a você amor, honra e confiança; amor este que honrará sua deidade interior, ajudará a suportar o sofrimento e a nutrir a honestidade, com confiança e devoção._

_Eu me empenharei em apoiar e apreciar seu crescimento em sua caminhada; explorar com você as maravilhas da vida; cuidar de você com o meu amor quando estiver doente ou triste e nutrir sua cura, crescimento e desenvolvimento. Conforme você evoluir também eu evoluirei porque nós somos um e refletimos um ao outro._

_Prometo criar uma casa com você que será um abrigo seguro para nós, onde a família será bem vinda, assim como os amigos e todos aqueles que amamos, e um lugar de conforto em tempos de conflitos. Prometo amar, honrar, proteger e nutrir você ao longo de nossa vida._

Draco repetiu o juramento.

Guinevere colocou o bracelete de prata em Draco, e ele fez o mesmo.

Andrômeda recomeçou.

- _Agora vocês não sentirão nenhum frio, pois um será o calor do outro._

_Agora não haverá mais solidão._

_A partir de agora vocês serão dois corpos, mas mesmo assim, uma só vida._

_O Oficiante eleva a fita e os noivos juntam as mãos enquanto ele diz: _

_No nome sagrado da Deusa e do Deus,_

_No nome sagrado dos quatro elementos da natureza e dos Guardiães das Torres,_

_No nome sagrado do amor,_

_Abençoado seja este momento._

_Assim como unimos estas mãos com estas fitas, que seus destinos estejam unidos a partir de agora._

_Abençoados sejam pela deusa e pelo deus._

Ela amarra uma fita amarela a uma azul, e traça um pentragama sobre as mãos unidas do casal.

Guinevere sentia-se radiante com a celebração. Poucas vezes na vida se sentira tão feliz quanto naquele dia. Não. Aquele era sem dúvida o da mais feliz de sua vida.

O ritual continua, e Guinevere bebe um pouco do vinho, e leva Taça aos lábios de Draco. Oo cálice então é passado ao redor do círculo.

Andrômeda é a primeira a recebe-lo.

-Eu lhes desejo felicidade.

Ela bebe um gole do vinho. Matthew o recebe a seguir.

-Eu lhes desejo união.

Depois dele, Mia sorri.

-Eu lhes desejo compreensão.

Depois dela, Hellen também sorria.

-Eu lhes desejo vitalidade.

E assim se seguiu.

Quando estavam finalmente a sós, a ruiva estava exausta, mas feliz.

Era a primeira vez que estava no castelo dos Black, e a decoração do lugar, e especialmente, do quarto dos dois, a fascinava.

Sentou-se na cama, os dedos delicadamente percorrendo o edredom. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado.

Guinevere sabia que ele não era uma pessoa de atitudes expansivas ou românticas, então se assustou quando ele segurou suas mãos entre as dele, e a olhando nos olhos, começou.

- Eu prometo a milady que lhe serei fiel durante toda minha vida. Irei lhe amar e respeitar. Terá a minha espada caso seja necessário, e meu coração para lhe servir. É de meu desejo que fiquemos juntos pelo resto de meus dias, e espero que os Deuses me concedam essa graça. Eu amo você, menina.

A ruiva reparou que as mãos dele estavam quentes. Assim como sua face.

Respirou fundo e começou, hesitante, procurando responde-lo à altura.

- Eu prometo te amar e honrar. Serei fiel, e lhe darei apoio em todas as horas, tanto as boas, quanto as ruins. Estarei ao seu lado no que for necessário. Meu coração é, e sempre será, apenas seu. Prefiro a morte a ficar longe de você. E peço aos Deuses que eles nos possam conceder uma união longa e feliz. Eu amo você.

Draco puxou-a junto a si, sorrindo.

* * *

³ Um costume de Litha. Três fios de cores diferentes são traçados juntos – as cores dependem dos desejos de quem a faz – e nove penas, de cores associadas aos desejos, são amarradas ao longo do fio entrelaçado. Ao fim, as pontas são unidas e a coleira pendurada na janela do quarto da pessoa. Quanto mais o vento sopra-la, mas próximo o desejo estará de se tornar realidade.

* * *

_NA:_ E aí, o que estão achando? O que acharam? Reviews, please, e eu vou procurar ser menos relapsa nas atualizações. O que inclui um pedido de desculpa se alguma review não tiver sido respondida: eu simplesmente esqueci. Prometo não cometer esse erro outra vez. 

Beijos, obrigada pelo carinho, e até o cap 4!


	5. Lammas

**Capítulo 4: Lammas**

_But I could not recognize…_

Guinevere olhou satisfeita para o céu lá fora, afastando as cortinas de sua visão. Aquele ia ser um dia agradável de verão.

1º de agosto. O dia de Lammas. Naquela tarde, iria até Hogsmead com Andrômeda e Mia conseguir algumas ervas diferentes. Além do mais, o Açafrão era um artigo inexistente na casa, e necessário para aquela noite.

Um pouco mais de um ano se passara desde que viera para a casa dos Lestrange.

De todas as pessoas do seu passado, a única que restara era Mia. Seus pais a renegaram. E amaldiçoaram seu filho.

Aldebaran já era um menino inquieto e curioso. Pequeno demais ainda, mas parecia ensaiar suas primeiras palavras. Quem sabe em breve ele a surpreendesse, a chamando de mamãe pela primeira vez?

Eric...Guinevere não gostava de lembrar dele, simplesmente. Doía pensar que fizera alguém de quem tanto gostava, sofrer tanto por sua causa. Não sabia qual teria sido sua reação quando soube que ela estava viva, e com um filho recém-nascido nos braços. De um inimigo.

E agora, era oficialmente a senhora Black.

Meneou a cabeça. Aquele era um pensamento que não se permitiria ter tido um ano e meio atrás. E se alguém tivesse apenas sugerido a déia, ela chamaria o pobre infeliz de louco.

Aquele ia ser mais um dia quente. O sol de um céu sem nuvens iluminava os jardins vivamente, dando as árvores e as flores um colorido exuberante. Como era comum nos verões da Inglaterra, o calor também estava carregado de umidade.

Era definitivamente um dia bonito.

Voltou seus olhos para o quarto. Draco havia saído cedo naquela manhã, e talvez só voltasse a noite, para a Celebração.

Guinevere desconfiava que aquela ausência sem explicação tinha algo a ver com a guerra. Tinha consciência de que seus atos acabaram por enfraquecer ainda mais a frágil linha que garantia alguma segurança.

Não tinha reclamações de Draco como seu esposo, apesar de algumas vezes acha-lo frio demais. E continuava a travar uma batalha para desvendar sua mente. Seu passado continuava tão impenetrável quanto antes.

O pouco que ficara sabendo, é que ele amava muito a antiga esposa, e a perda o arrasou completamente. Louise havia sido assassinada por alguém do lado de seus pais. Ou pelo menos, fora isso que lhe contaram.

Depois daquilo, ele se afastara de todos, indo lecionar em Hogwarts.

Uma noite, por acidente, Guinevere encontrara um quadro de Louise.

O rosto delicado, pálido. Os cabelos negros caíam em leves ondas sobre os ombros, e cascateavam até as costas. E olhos de um azul tão vivo quanto o seu, combinavam com o vestido que usava.

Guinevere reparou que aquela pintura fora feita no estilo trouxa. Muitos bruxos na época o preferiam.

A magia de levar a personalidade da pessoa que posara para o retrato para a pintura em si, ainda estava começando, e podia acidentalmente acabar dando um ar grotesco a pintura, como por exemplo, voz e gestos esganiçados.

Mas, naquele caso, não era necessário magia para a mulher que a encarava parecer viva. O artista parecia ter conseguido passar a alma de Louise para o quadro.

Era estranho olhar aquela mulher e pensar no que Draco lhe falara.

Entendia a raiva dele.

Gostaria de ter conhecido Louise.

Hm, pensando bem, talvez não fosse. Ela jamais teria se aproximado de Draco se Louise estivesse viva,

Meneou a cabeça. Por que estava pensando em Louise, afinal?

* * *

Aquela estava sendo uma tarde bastante agradável. Mia era sempre uma companhia da qual sentia falta. E apesar de no começo Guinevere ter estranhado, agora estava ficando amiga de Hellen, sua antiga professora.

Andrômeda, apesar da idade, parecia estar se divertindo também. Conhecia profundamente as ervas assim como Hellen, e as duas mostravam e explicavam as mais curiosas para as moças.

Risos e um dia abafado. Uma tarde agradável como há tempos ela não tinha.

Ao menos, até encontrar uma moça de cabelos compridos e castanhos, que a observava como se visse um fantasma.

- Amanda...?

A moça olhava para Guinevere, surpresa. Os olhos azuis escuro da loira estavam a encarando fixamente. Infelizmente, de uma forma mais cruel do que Guinevere gostaria.

Amanda fora sua amiga por tempo demais. A ruiva, contudo, se afastara dela nos últimos meses em Hogwarts. Amanda era infinitamente mais próxima de Eric.

E por isso, Guinevere achava confuso demais continuar sendo amiga dela. Mas gostava de Amanda. Mais do que gostaria.

Hellen tentou puxa-la para o lado. Guinevere não se moveu. Andrômeda e Mia haviam se afastado das duas, procurando alguma erva diferente.

Amanda...ela não devia estar sozinha. E Hellen pressentia isso.

- Mandy, eu achei o que você precisava...

Olhos cor de mel se estreitaram ao enxergar a moça ruiva na sua frente. A expressão antes divertida do rapaz se fechou instantaneamente.

Eric. A pessoa que Guinevere menos desejava encontrar.

- Guinevere...

A voz dele saiu estranha. Mais magoada, mais fria. Assim como seus olhos. Não lembravam o Eric que ela conhecia.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Eric.

O silêncio que se fez entre os dois era incomodo. Encaravam-se, apenas. Guinevere daria qualquer coisa para sair dali. Eric, contudo, a observava com firmeza.

A ruiva sentiu mãos sobre seus ombros, e se virou. Hellen estava trás de si.

Mas a mulher estava sorrindo estranhamente.

- Eu não disse que ela estaria aqui?

Guinevere olhou para a morena, estupefata. As mãos da mulher desceram dos ombros para os pulsos, prendendo-os nas costas da ruiva, surpresa demais para reagir.

- Onde estão as outras duas?

A voz dele era cautelosa.

- Se afastaram um pouco, mas eu acho melhor que você aja rápido...

Guinevere então entendeu o que Eric pretendia. Mas, Hellen, que a ajudara na fuga de Hogwarts, estava participando daquele plano?

Tentou se livrar das mãos da morena. Hellen a segurava com toda força possível.

- Me larga!

- Só quando você estiver nos braços do senhor Lupin, minha cara.

- Eu não tenho nada com Eric!

Ele caminhou lentamente até ela, passando a mão de leve sobre o rosto pálido da ruiva.

- Você é minha noiva de direito, Gui. E eu vou levar você comigo.

Os olhos de Guinevere correram então para a amiga, suplicantes.

- Amanda, me ajuda...

- Gui, me desculpe...seus pais pediram pra mim ajudar o Eric...é para o seu bem...

Seu bem? Como Amanda podia dizer isso?

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Hellen?

Guinevere, desesperada se voltou para a morena que a traíra. Ela sorria enquanto se abaixava para sussurrar lentamente em seu ouvido.

- Agora, você já deu a Draco o filho que eu não posso dar...não tem mais nenhuma utilidade te manter com ele...não se preocupe, eu vou ser uma boa mãe. E você vai ter outros filhos com Lupin, também. Vocês dois são jovens, afinal de contas.

A ruiva sentiu o sangue gelar. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Só podia ser.

Hellen a segurava com uma força que Guinevere jamais imaginou que a mulher tivesse, Tentava, em vão, se soltar.

-Me larga! –gritou o mais alto que pode.

-Estupefaça.

E de repente, tudo ficou negro.

* * *

Quando a ruiva acordou, estava deitada em uma bela cama de casal. Mas...aquela não era sua cama. Aquele não era seu quarto.

Como se fosse jogado em balde de água gelada em seu corpo, Guinevere lembrou-se do que acontecera...horas atrás?

Levantou-se de súbito, mas então percebeu o homem que a observava, encostado na janela.

- Então você acordou...

A voz dele, por mais suave que fosse; por mais que um dia tivesse passado a ela segurança; agora lhe dava arrepios.

- Eric...

Ele sorriu levemente.

- Isso é bom. Vai ser mais agradável viajar acordada.

Ela rezou para ter escutado mal.

- Viajar...?

- Vamos apara França, Gui. Lá poderemos nos casar novamente e fingir que nada aconteceu.

_Deuses... Por favor, me acordem desse pesadelo..._

- Eu já sou casada, Eric!

A voz dela era firme, mesmo que por dentro, a ruiva tremesse. Medo.

-Eu sou seu noivo de direito! Você estava prometida a mim, e não há _ele!_

- Mas...-ela respirou fundo, em busca de coragem –Eu amo Draco!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você ma amava antes. Pode voltar a me amar agora.

Quando Eric começara a ser tão estúpido? Tão teimoso?

- Eric, e o meu filho?

Ele contraiu as feições.

- Podemos ter outros filhos, não?

Guinevere calou-se, olhando para baixo. Respirou fundo. Uma, duas vezes.

E acenou com a cabeça.

- Como você quiser, Eric.

Ele sorriu.

- Sabia que você ia acabar entendendo.

* * *

Estava entardecendo. O crepúsculo dava ao céu tons que lembravam sangue, na opinião de Guinevere. Especialmente naquele dia.

A França, graças ao Deuses, era um local muito distante para se aparatar. Eric pedira para os elfos arrumarem uma carruagem –que Guinevere sabia ser a prova de aparatação, assim como o castelo e toda sua propriedade.

Olhava para o céu pela janela, lá fora. Estivera nos braços de Eric, poucos instantes atrás. Foi a prova que ele pedira para deixa-la livre.

E agora, sem que ela soubesse, conseguira recuperar sua varinha, de dentro do casaco dele.

No momento, sentia um misto de raiva e nojo de Eric e de si mesma. Além da humilhação por ter de se submeter a ele. Pensando bem...não, não era raiva que estava sentindo por Eric. Era _ódio._

Mas...aquilo iria acabar.

Sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo. Queria empurra-lo para longe, mas não podia.

- Está na hora de irmos, Gui. –Eric sussurrou em seu ouvido. –É uma pena não podermos comemorar, mas acho que os deuses entenderão...

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Estava terrivelmente abafado lá fora, ela reparou. O ar parecia pesado, úmido. Talvez fosse chover durante a noite.

Péssima possibilidade.

- Vamos, Gui?

Eric se virou para ela. Mas a expressão da ruiva era sombria.

- Acho que não...

Ele franziu a testa.

- Do que você está falando?

Guinevere fora, antes de tudo, ágil.

- Estupefaça.

Eric a observava com expressão atônita antes de ser atingido pelo feitiço. Não se lembrara de verificar se a varinha de Gui estava no mesmo lugar de antes.

O coração da ruiva batia acelerado. Sua única chance de fugir estava ali, naquele momento.

E ela não iria desperdiça-la.

Começou a correr em direção ao bosque que ficava ao redor do Castelo. Sabia que iria demorar a percorrer toda a extensão do local, mas na pior das hipóteses, seria um local seguro para se esconder.

* * *

Draco chegou à propriedade dos Lupin apenas quando estava escurecendo.

Lupin seqüestrara sua esposa, segundo Hellen. E provavelmente eles já deviam estar longe dali.

Estranhava a relutância da amiga em lhe contar. Mas talvez ela apenas não quisesse que ele corresse riscos.

Como se ele pudesse perder sua esposa e ficar parado.

Encontrou, entretanto, Lupin caído no chão desmaiado. Ao redor, vários elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para outro, sem saber o que fazer.

Bem, talvez despertar Lupin pudesse significar problemas. Por mais irritante que fosse, teria de perguntar aos elfos.

Aproximou-se de um que parecia menos escandaloso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Willy não sabe direito... –o pequeno ser balançou a cabeça freneticamente –A moça de cabelos vermelhos estava indo para a carruagem, e de repente ela usou a varinha contra meu senhor. E agora ele não fala com Willy! E se ele estiver morto? Ela é má! Muito má! Pobre senhor...

O elfo começava a chorar.

Draco não tinha dúvidas de quem era a garota ruiva. Aproximou-se de Lupin, mais por curiosidade do que por outra coisa.

Não, infelizmente o desgraçado não estava morto, concluiu. Apenas desacordado.

O que significava que ele poderia voltar aos sentidos a qualquer momento.

Bem...não se estivesse definitivamente morto...

Draco estava a ponto de lançar sobre o homem caído ali um Avada, quando teve a impressão de ouvir, baixa e distante, a voz de Guinevere gritar.

Mesmo que ele estivesse longe dela, Draco ouviria. Um pacto de sangue havia sido feito entre eles, pouco depois do casamento. Ele havia achado uma bobagem. Mas ela insistira que podia ser importante algum dia.

Talvez ela jamais tivesse imaginado o quanto.

Quando ele sentira um mal estar durante a tarde, junto de uma sensação de angústia, julgou ser cansaço. Apenas descobrira o que realmente era há cerca de uma hora atrás.

E estava temendo ter descoberto tardiamente.

Sentiu o sangue gelar, entretanto. Ela estava em perigo.

Virou-se bruscamente para o elfo.

- Você viu para que lado a moça ruiva foi?

O elfo olhou com raiva para ele.

- Sim, Willy viu para onde a menina má foi...ela correu em direção ao bosque, meu senhor. Provavelmente vai ser perder lá. É um lugar perigoso. Vai ser bem feito para ela. Ah, meu pobre senhor...

Draco não pensou duas vezes, entretanto. Seguiu na direção que o elfo tinha lhe apontado.

Era loucura ele sabia. Estava correndo nos meio daquelas árvores sem nem ao menos saber se conseguiria encontra-la, se ela ainda estava ali.

Podia contar apenas com sua intuição.

Mias de uma vez, ficou preso entre os galhos, e os sentiu arranhando sua pele, mas não se importou.

Já havia perdido uma pessoa que amava sem poder fazer nada para impedir. Aquilo não ia acontecer duas vezes.

E Draco corria. Manteve-se naquela busca cega por um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Os pulmões doíam devido ao esforço continuo, mas ele não parou por um instante sequer.

A claridade –já pouca quando ele adentrara no bosque, estava ficando cada vez menor. Em poucos minutos teria anoitecido completamente. Podia ouvir o barulho dos insetos que começavam a surgir durante a noite ao seu redor. E ao longe, uma coruja acabara de despertar.

E quando Draco, desesperado, já estava se dando por vencido, cansado e derrotado, ele a viu.

Ela estava caída no chão, no meio da clareira. Draco sentiu o coração doer, e se aproximou correndo.

- Guinevere!

Por um instante, não houve sinal de movimento. Então, lentamente, ela se virou.

Ela voltou os olhos para ele. Draco sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer seu corpo.

Alívio que não durou mais que alguns segundos, até que ele pudesse toca-la. A pele suave da jovem estava úmida e gelada.

E Então o moreno percebeu a respiração rasa, como se aquilo exigisse um esforço enorme.

- Deuses, o que aconteceu? –sussurrou, a voz trêmula.

- Eu estava correndo e caí...e havia uma serpente...me levantei e continuei a correr...mas já não conseguia mais...

Desesperado, as mãos trêmulas encontraram no tornozelo direito, a marca da picada.

Guinevere estava pálida, os olhos apagando lentamente. Draco a segurou, firme, embora por dentro estivesse tremendo.

O rosto pálido, o jeito fraco...o veneno já estava pela circulação. Ele chegara tarde demais.

Uma onda de desespero apertou seu peito, como mãos geladas.

- Gui...por quê?

- Eu não disse que preferia a morte a ficar longe de você?  
Ela tentou sorrir, mas o apenas houve um leve levantar das linhas dos lábios.

O veneno estava agindo mais rápido do que ele gostaria. Ele a abraçou com mais força, como se desta maneira pudesse impedir a morte de alcança-la.

- Guinevere, por favor...

- Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer, Draco... Apenas isso... Se Eric tivesse me levado, eu ia acabar me suicidando, de qualquer forma.

Ela sorria, embora parecesse fazer algum esforço para tanto. O azul dos olhos se tornava mais opaco a cada instante. Draco chorava, as lágrimas caindo silenciosas pelos olhos esmeralda.

Sem que ele se desse conta, a jovem pegou seu punhal, e usando as forças que restavam, e rasgou a face esquerda do moreno, de um lado a outro.

- Não me esqueças... –sussurrou

A mão enfim perdeu suas forças, enquanto o azul perdia todo seu brilho e o grito dele pode ser ouvido por toda floresta. Chamando pelo nome dela.

_'Cause you had blood on your face…

* * *

N/A:_ Calma, não precisam me bater, porque a fic não acaba aqui. Essa é só a primeira parte. xD

Próximo cap vem com grandes surpresas. Afinal, a Roda do Ano tem oito festivais. Até agora foram quatro. Faltam quatro por vir.

O passado já foi...e que venha o presente! (sim, frase enigmática de propósito, haha)


	6. Mabom

**Capítulo 5: Mabom**

_And I had blood in my eyes…_

Desde criança, Ginevra Weasley era visitada por uma pessoa especial, em seus sonhos.

Um homem moreno e de olhos verde vivo.

Em seu coração infantil e nervoso, ela sentiu os lábios dele antes de poder beijar qualquer um pessoalmente. Nos sonhos, não se via como criança. Era uma mulher adulta, e sentia-se segura nos braços dele. Conversavam, mas ela nunca lembrava das palavras ditas, nem mesmo de como era o rosto dele. A única coisa que marcava era a cor esmeralda das íris.

Pela manhã, sentia-se estranhamente desamparada. Não era raro acordar chorando.

O amava mais do que qualquer coisa, antes mesmo de ter noção disso. Ficava se perguntando se um dia o conheceria pessoalmente.

Até que, quando tinha dez anos de idade, ela o viu.

Moreno, de óculos e olhos verde-esmeralda. Harry Potter –o menino que sobreviveu. O rapaz dos seus sonhos.

O seu coração disparou ao vê-lo. Uma estranha sensação de formigamento...de que já o tinha visto antes.

O melhor amigo do seu irmão Rony, ela descobriu um ano depois.

Mas ele não parecia tão interessado nela assim. Sua maior preocupação era o quadribol, os deveres...e Voldemort.

Harry perdera seus pais, e ficara marcado pelo resto da vida por causa do bruxo mais temível de todos os tempos. Ginny o via fraquejar, e tinha vontade de abraça-lo e dizer que tudo acabaria bem.

Durante um tempo, Tom fora o seu maior confidente sobre aquilo. Ela confiara todos os seus sonhos no diário, e suas esperanças de que talvez Harry também tivesse algo semelhante. Tom achava o assunto extremamente interessante, em contrapartida, o que a permitia manter com ele longas conversas sobre o assunto.

E então o Herdeiro de Slytherin começou a atacar. Alunos eram petrificados, e Harry começou a se tornar o maior suspeito, especialmente quando todos descobriram que o menino se tratava de um ofídioglota.

Ginny jamais acreditou que ele fosse a pessoa por trás daquilo, mesmo que supostamente houvesse todas aquelas 'evidências'. E em determinada altura, começou a desconfiar de si mesma. Por que eventualmente desmaiava e perdia a memória? Porque acordava a horas depois, e às vezes toda suja? Por que quase sempre após aquela estranha letargia, ela descobria que ataques haviam acontecido, e mais pessoas estavam petrificadas?Por que tudo começara após começar a falar com Tom?

Ginny não era uma criança tola. Mas descobrira-se então presa na armadilha de Tom, sem saber como se soltar. Quando tentou se desfazer do diário, ele caiu justamente nas mãos de Harry. Com medo, invadiu o dormitório masculino e pegou o objeto de volta.

E então, quando ela pensou que estava tudo perdido, ele veio e a salvou. Seu cavaleiro dos sonhos. Harry.

Ele derrotou Tom, e a libertou das garras daquele diário assassino.

Ela se apaixonava por ele cada vez mais. E ele continuava a sem dar a menor atenção para ela.

Até o ano passado...

Quando Ginny e Harry começaram a namorar, a ruiva achou que nada no universo poderia ter-la feito mais feliz. A Guerra estava batendo lá fora, Voldemort estava se fortalecendo. Mas agora ela não estava mais sozinha. O rapaz dos seus sonhos estava ao seu lado. Ela finalmente estava junto da pessoa que amava.

Mas os planos de Harry eram bem diferentes dos seus.

Doera mais do que tudo terminar com ele. Mas Ginny se mantivera forte. Sabia que o namorado jamais descansaria enquanto aquela guerra não se encerrasse. E ele era uma parte essencial naquilo tudo.

Por pior que fosse, ela devia deixa-lo partir. Não gostava que ele a considerasse frágil, mas entendia o medo que ele sentia de por a vida dela em risco.

...e agora ela estava sozinha outra vez.

Hogwarts fora fechada até segunda Ordem. Depois do ataque do ano anterior, a escola mostrou que não era tão segura quanto se supunha.

E agora, ela estava trancada no Grimmauld Place, que continuava sendo a Sede da Ordem. A Casa dos Weasley, apesar do tamanho e segurança, ainda era pequena demais.

Chovia forte naquela tarde em especial. O vento batia na sua janela, junto dos pingos d'agua, num barulho que já começava a se tornar irritante. 21 de setembro. Ela já devia estar na escola há quase um mês. Se ela ainda tivesse uma.

No fim, sem ter nada para fazer, acabou pegando os livros de Elizabeth M para se distrair. Cabelos negros e ondulados, testa alta e olhos cor de mel, Elizabeth Hallen era uma amiga e colega de dormitório de Luna, e os pais acabaram envolvidos na Ordem. Inteligente e viciada em lendas pagãs.

Aliás, Ginny no começo estranhara, mas agora ela dividia seu quarto ali com Mione, Luna e Elizabeth. O pai de Luna fora morto quando houve indícios de que finalmente encontrara algo útil e verdadeiro. E os pais de Elizabeth temiam pela menina.

Muito foi comentado sobre a necessidade de mudar a Sede para outro lugar, por causa de Snape. Mas ainda não fora nada decidido permanentemente. Harry agora se tornara o fiel do Segredo, no lugar de Dumbledore.

Aliás, Harry estava aos poucos se tornando o líder da Ordem. Por hora, a função estava dividida entre Lupin e seu pai. Aliás, toda a sua família estava envolvida na guerra. Até mesmo Rony, que junto de Harry e Mione, iriam partir em breve para tentar encontrar as horcruxes.

Só não haviam partido por causa do casamento de Gui.

21 de setembro. Segundo o livro de Lizzie sobre celtas, aquele era o dia de Mabom. É uma data especial para invocarmos espíritos familiares, guardiões e antepassados, para pedir sua ajuda e aconselhamento já que o período mais negro da Roda em pouco tempo se fará presente. Também tinha influencia com a figura Celta Maponos, cujo nome significa "juventude divina". Aparentemente, sua ligação com o Equinócio de Outono vinha de um antigo conto de Mabom ter sido seqüestrado e escondido no Castelo Sobrenatural antes de ser resgatado. E quando é enfim resgatado, ele é o ser mais velho vivente na Terra. Hmm, aquilo era interessante, a ruiva concluiu.

Foi quando ouviu uma barulheira maior do que o normal lá em baixo.

- Merlim, vão acordar aquele quadro horrível... –gemeu Lizzie baixinho, que estava na cama ao lado, rabiscando alguma coisa em um pergaminho.

Dito e feito. O quadro da mãe de Sirius começou a gritar de maneira ensurdecedora até mesmo para elas, que estavam dois andares acima.

- O que será que aconteceu? –a ruiva olhou para a amiga, que deu de ombros.

- Não faço a menor idéia. Vamos lá ver?

As duas se voltaram para Luna, que observava as gotas pesadas batendo contra a janela, sem dar atenção para o que devia estar acontecendo lá embaixo.

Deram de ombros. A loira provavelmente estava nem aí para op mundo exterior.

Quando saíram do quarto, os gritos de Walburga Black cessaram. Pelo visto alguém tivera bom senso o bastante para fechar aquelas cortinas.

E provavelmente elas não ouviriam mais gritos como aqueles. Desceram silenciosas, e quando estavam no corredor do segundo andar, perto das escadas, Elizabeth chamou a atenção de Ginny.

- Escute. Ainda devem estar no hall.

Ginny parou para prestar atenção. As vozes exaltadas ainda estavam lá, ainda que mais baixas do que antes.

- Draco, acalme-se ou vou ser forçado a fazer você se calar!

A voz de Lupin era baixa, mas firme.

Draco? As duas se entreolharam.

...Malfoy, aquele traidor mesquinho, estava lá?

Não, não devia ser possível...

Ginny precisava ver aquilo por ela mesma. Estava pronta para descer as escadas definitivamente, quando Elizabeth a segurou pelo braço.

- Ainda não. Espera pra ver o que mais eles dizem.

- Como eu posso me acalmar? Eu estou aqui à força, lembra? –mas ele baixou o tom.

A voz arrastada era inconfundível. Só podia ser o desgraçado do Malfoy.

Ginny duvidara, um ano atrás, que ela pudesse detesta-lo mais do que já detestava.

Mas, agora...com Dumbledore morto por intermédio daquele maldito...

O que ela sentia pelo loiro era um misto de ódio com desprezo.

- Draco, eu não acredito nisso. Eles estão nos _ajudando_, lembra?

Uma voz de mulher, que soou estranha aos ouvidos de Ginny. Leve, suave, aprecendo delicada até demais.

A resposta dele foi tão baixa que Ginny e Elizabeht tiveram de se esforçaram ao máximo para não descerem correndo e ouvirem com clareza.

- Quando arrastar uma pessoa pra um lugar que ela não quer, sendo ela obrigada a dar informações que não deseja dar, e ainda por cima, sair de um cativeiro para acabar em outro se chamarem ajuda, Rose, me avise para nunca mais ajudar alguém.

- Uma mão lava a outra, primo. Se você não está aqui por vontade própria, ao menos agradeça por não estar mais trancado.

A voz de mulher respondeu, parecendo exaltada. Ginny ouviu Draco bufar, irritado.

- Grande diferença. Saí de um cativeiro para cair em outro.

- Eu vou descer lá. Quero saber porque trouxeram este cretino pra cá.

Desceu silenciosa, com receio de chamar a atenção antes de chegar lá. Silencio desnecessário. Estavam tão entretidos em sua briga particular que nem perceberam a presença da ruiva.

- O que está havendo aqui?

Malfoy estava com as mãos amarradas para trás, e parecendo furioso. As roupas rasgadas, sujas, e ele parecia ferido. O rosto, pálido antes belo, estava horrivelmente marcado com um corte na face esquerda, que ainda cicatrizava. Ao seu lado, como uma guarda, estavam Harry, Rony, Lupin, Mione e mais alguns aurores que ela só conhecia de vista. Ao lado do loiro, mas de mãos desamarradas e parecendo extremamente tranqüila, estava uma moça de olhos azul vivo e com cabelos longos e platinados, que caíam pelas costas dela como um véu. Parecia ter sido menos pálida do que estava agora, um dia.

Todos os olhares se viraram imediatamente para ela. Ginny não se importou.

- E então?

- Não te interessa, Ginny.

- Ah, interessa sim, Rony. O que está desgraçado está fazendo aqui?

O loiro olhou pra ela com desdém, mas não falou nada. Não era preciso. Era óbvio que mesmo estando ele naquela situação, ainda se considerava superior.

- Talvez ele vá embora, logo, logo.

A voz de Harry era gelada, e ele devolvia o olhar de desprezo que o loiro lançava a todos.

- Alguém...?

Lupin resolveu interferir.

- Ginny, Malfoy vai ficar aqui por um tempo, em troca de algumas informações obre os Comensais.

- Ah, é? E a minha mãe, como fica?

Ginny sabia que o pai do rapaz fora encontrado morto, poucas semanas atrás.

A moça loira ao seu lado rolou os olhos.

- Tia Cissy está bem, Draco. Palavra.

O loiro se calou, olhando para baixo. Parecia antes de tudo, furioso. Lupin começou, lentamente.

- Draco...você não confia mais em Voldemort, não é mesmo?

- Não.

- Mas não confia em nós.

- Exatamente.

- Então, o que você pretende fazer? Continuar fugindo de todo mundo?

- Seria uma boa idéia, se eu não estivesse amarrado aqui.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Silêncio.

- Eu não sei.

- Estamos pensando no seu bem, apesar de tudo...

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Pareciam estar pensando exatamente no contrário.

O loiro continuava em silêncio. Olhando para baixo. Incomodado com tudo aquilo.

- Precisamos que você nos ajude, contudo; você tem informações valiosas sobre os planos de Voldemort.

Ele não respondeu. O rosto agora se apresentava ilegível. A moça loira ao seu lado olhava para ele como se implorasse por alguma reação.

Até que enfim, ele levantou os olhos. Apenas para Lupin.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- A sua segurança.

Ele olhou ao redor. Contrariado. Observou rosto por rosto, inclusive o de Ginny e Elizabeth, demorando-se em cada um. Até que acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu concordo.

A moça ao seu lado pareceu suspirar, aliviada.

- Certo. Katherine irá lhe conduzir até um quarto.

Uma moça morena ao lado de Elizabeth acenou com a cabeça. A moça ao lado de Malfoy foi junto deles.

Depois que todos se dispersaram –Harry e Rony parrecendo extremamente contrariados. Ginny se perguntou se eles esperavam que Malfoy fosse trancafiada no porão, ou algo do gênero –Hermione perguntou.

- Lupin...será que foi uma boa idéia termos o trazido para a Ordem? Ele pode dar a nossa localização exata aos Comensais.

- Tanto quanto Snape pode, Mione. Mudamos o segredo, mas enquanto não mudarmos de Sede, não estaremos completamente seguros.

Lupin se virou para a ruiva.

- Ginny, acho que vamos precisar da sua ajuda.

- Hein?

- Você é uma das pessoas que passa mais tempo na Sede...

_Pode admitir, professor Lupin. Eu sou a princesinha trancada na Torre por aqui. Mesmo que odeie a idéia. Ninguém me deixa sair..._

- E bem, vamos precisar de alguém para nos ajudar a ficar de olho em Malfoy...

E então Ginny entendeu onde aquilo ia chegar.

Ou melhor, não ia.

- Eu vou ter que ficar de babá daquele desgraçado, professor?

- Ginny, se acalme. Você apenas vai ter que ir no quarto dele periodicamente, ver como ele está. Por um bom tempo, ele vai ficar trancado.

- E se ele tentar vir pra cima de mim, ou algo assim?  
- Você vai ter uma varinha nas mãos. A dele está em nossa posse.

Bem, ao menos indefesa ela não era e nem ia ficar.

- E aquela loira que estava com vocês? É parente dele, não é?

- Rose está nos ajudando, mas vai voltar para a França –onde mora com a família –por uns dias. Eu só te peço para fazer isso até ela retornar.

- Eu não posso mesmo recusar?

- Ginny, eu estou pedindo. Pela Ordem.

Pela Ordem, há. Como se eles não tivessem passado todos aqueles meses a deixando de lado.

Sabia que tinha tanto dedos de Harry quanto dos seus pais naquilo. Mas dava raiva perceber como todos a consideravam indefesa.

Bem, pelo menos alguma coisa pela Ordem ela ia fazer... mesmo que fosse uma coisa, ao seu ver, desprezível.

- Ah, certo. Eu fico de guarda daquela doninha Albina.

* * *

_As nuvens deixavam o dia em uma escala cinza, quase apagando por completo as cores. O céu tempestuoso e o vento frio fazia Ginny estremecer.Um barulho leve e ligeiramente irritante das folhas que se moviam embaixo de seus pés e das que eram levadas pelo vento pareciam aumentar aquela sensação de morbidez que a preenchia. No céu, um clarão. Iria chover logo._

_Deu o primeiro passo na clareira, olhando para o céu, esperando algum pingo cair em seu rosto, sem sucesso._

_E foi ao olhar ao redor que ele lhe chamou a atenção. Ajoelhado no centro da clareira. Os cabelos platinados caíam livres sobre o rosto, mas ela podia ver o sangue correndo pelo corte aberto. Ele olhava para baixo, parecendo angustiado._

_Angustia que pareceu toca-la. Lentamente, caminhou até ele, e se ajoelhou ao seu lado._

_-Draco, o que houve?_

_Perguntou delicadamente, colocando a ao sobre o ombro dele._

_Silencio. Mais um clarão no céu. Mas mais uma vez, não se ouviu o barulho do trovão._

_-Draco...?_

_Ela tentou novamente. Foi então que ele se voltou para ela._

_Os olhos acinzentados estavam levemente vermelhos, e brilhando mais do que o normal. O rapaz parecia prestes a chorar._

_Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo. Cinza contra castanho._

_Até que, sem dizer uma palavra, sem qualquer reação prévia, ela sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo._

_E a voz dele chorar._

_Sentia as lágrimas dele molhando sua roupa, junto do sangue. Podia sentir a angustia dele, a dor que ele sentia._

_Lentamente, devolveu o abraço, sentindo algo doer em seu peito. Um estranho desamparo percorreu seu corpo._

Ginny acordou sentindo uma lágrima correndo por seu rosto.

* * *

Mal começara a trabalhar com Malfoy, e ele já a perturbara. Como aquilo podia ser tão ridículo? Tivera um sonho tão estranho com ele...apenas pro ver-lo nervoso e acuado?

Não, aquela não podia ser ela, disse a si mesma.

Bateu na porta do quarto de Malfoy. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu outra vez. Silêncio. Uma ponta de esperança macabra lhe veio a mente: será que o infeliz tinha se suicidado ou algo assim?

Pegou a chave que Lupin tinha lhe dado e abriu.

O quarto estava todo fechado, como se não estivesse ninguém ali. Mas ele estava. Quieto, olhando para as cortinas fechadas.

- O que você quer, Weasley?

-Trazer seu café da manhã, Malfoy.

-Bem, pode deixa-lo aí.

Foi quando Ginny parou para prestar atenção. Ele segurava com força alguma coisa, o punho direito fechado.

- O que você está segurando?

Ele se voltou para ela, ligeiramente surpreso. Mas pareceu apenas aumentar a pressão sobre o que quer que fosse.

- Não interessa.

E virou-se outra vez para as cortinas, rápido.

Ginny deu de ombros e o deixou.

- Ainda aí?

Já era quase noite. Ginny tinha ido levar o jantar.

Malfoy não havia mudado de posição. O mesmo olhar vidrado nas cortinas fechadas.

- ...Draco?

Sem falar nada, ele voltou para ela.

Os olhos frios e ilegíveis.

- Faz uma semana que eu estou tendo que aturar aquela estátua viva, professor. Eu tenho mesmo que continuar fazendo isso?

Lupin suspirou.

- Está tão difícil assim? Tive a impressão que você acabou de chamá-lo de estátua viva, afinal. Não deve ser difícil levar almoço e verificar se uma estátua está bem.

- Professor, o máximo que ele faz é me encarar e virar o rosto.

- Não ofende você nem nada do gênero?

- Não.

- Então, qual é o problema?

Ele a deixava incomodada pela simples presença. Mas era melhor responder algo mais convincente.

- Ele não pode ser Malfoy, professor. Malfoy simplesmente reagiria.

O professor Lupin suspirou.

- Ginny, pense...Malfoy passou por poucas e boas nas mãos dos Comensais. Tudo o que ele acreditava ser certo desabou na frente dos seus olhos, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada. O rapaz passou meses trancafiado, e Deus sabe o que ele deve ter passado.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça.

- Então, sou eu quem lhe peço. Já que você reclama tanto da impassividade de Malfoy,tente faze-lo reagir.

- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho?

- Acho que não, Ginny.

A ruiva suspirou.

-Certo, professor Lupin. Você venceu.

* * *

O aposento estava tão escuro quanto nos outros dias. O ar parecia até mesmo pesado.

O loiro estava encolhido em uma poltrona no quanto do quarto, lendo um livro (Ginny não entendia como ele conseguia fazer aquilo com tão pouca claridade). Mas naquela manhã, Ginny tinha uma idéia especial.

A Sede estava praticamente vazia. Até seus pais haviam saído. Sua mãe chegaria apenas mais tarde, para o almoço. Elizabeth e Luna estavam no quarto, lendo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Ginny se dirigiu até as cortinas pesadas, e as abriu.

- Droga! O que você está fazendo, Weasley?

Malfoy xingou, apertando os olhos com a claridade súbita.

- Te fazendo ver um pouco da luz do dia, responde?

- Já te passou pela cabeça que se eu quisesse isso, abriria eu mesmo?

- Já. Mas _e_u quero que você veja. Está um dia lindo.

- Você não tem outra pessoa para importunar, não?

- Infelizmente não.

Era melhor não comentar que a Sede estava quase vazia.

Malfoy bufou. Evitava voltar o rosto para Ginny.

É, não tem, jeito mesmo, pensou desanimada. Caminhou lenta e silenciosamente até ele.

E foi quando ficou de frente para ele que Ginny percebeu porquê ele estava evitando a claridade.

Malfoy fora um rapaz bonito. Agora, estava com aquele corte deformando a face pálida. Mesmo quando cicatrizasse, não ia ser algo belo de se ver.

- Onde...onde você arrumou esse corte?

Delicadamente, ela tentou tocar na face do loiro. Malfoy porém, foi mais rápido, e a repeli bruscamente.

- Não te interessa!

Mas quando sua mão bateu na dele, para afasta-la, algo diferente aconteceu. Como se uma onda elétrica estivesse percorrendo seu corpo. A lembrança do sonho invadiu sua mente.

E quando ela olhou para Malfoy, era como se ele não estivesse ali. Era outra pessoa...

Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Fechou os olhos com força, assustada. Quando os abriu novamente, era Malfoy quem estava lá.

- Que cara é essa?

O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha, a olhando sem entender. Ginny meneou a cabeça.

- Nada não...

O loiro deu de ombros, e voltou sua atenção para o livro outra vez.

- O que está lendo?

- Por que o interesse?

- Curiosidade.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que a Ordem deu uma bela confiscada nas minhas coisas antes de eu vir pra cá...

- Por que você acha que eu estou com medo de você Malfoy?

- Por que você teve um surto de pânico quando encostou em mim, então?

Ginny bufou.

- Eu não fiz cara de pânico coisa alguma!

- Então por que está tão nervosa?

Ginny sentia que pouco a pouco, o rosto –e as orelhas –ia ficando da mesma cor do cabelo.

- Porque a sua presença me irrita, Malfoy.

Ele levantou os olhos do livro para ela.

- Então por que ainda está conversando comigo? O café, você já trouxe. Vou comer mais tarde, apenas.

O que significava que dali a pouco ela teria de bater lá para buscar a bandeja ou esquecer de Malfoy até meio dia.

A segunda hipótese era realmente tentadora.

- Por que você responde todas as minhas perguntas com um "por que" no meio, Malfoy?

- _Porque_ você não é a única aqui nesse quarto que acha que tem uma pessoa indesejável ao seu lado. Feliz agora?

Por um instante, Ginny esteve a ponto de se virar e simplesmente esquecer que o loiro existia, pelo menos por algumas horas.

Mas...uma pequena parte de si mesma resolveu arriscar, e ganhar tempo, de certa forma.

Sentou-se na cama, ao lado da bandeja.

Malfoy levantou ambas as sobrancelhas.

- O que diabos você está fazendo, Weasley?

- Vou esperar você tomar seu café, e depois vou embora. Vai ser melhor para nós dois. Fechado?

- Seria muito melhor se você simplesmente fosse, e me deixasse em paz.

- Eu _adoraria_, acredite. O problema é que daqui a pouco eu ia ter que voltar pegar a bandeja. Então estou simplesmente poupando tempo.

- É uma forma de me pressionar indiretamente para comer logo?

Ela abriu um sorriso cínico.

- Entenda como quiser.

Ele, visivelmente contrariado, sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, olhando para as torradas.

- Quer dizer que eu ainda por cima vou ter que comer com você me vigiando?

- Como adivinhou?

Ele bufou irritado, mas passou uma boa quantia de geléia pelo pão.

E estendeu a Ginny.

- Pegue.

- Hein?

- Me embrulha o estômago comer com alguém me observando sem fazer nada, especialmente sendo uma Weasley pobretona. Já tomou café hoje ou precisou me dar o seu?

Ginny sentiu o rosto ferver.

- Já tomei meu café, e muito bem, Malfoy. Até porque se eu precisasse comer junto de uma doninha Albina pulguenta, quem ficaria de estômago embrulhado seria eu.

Os olhos dele faiscaram.

- Cuidado com as palavras, Weasley.

Ela sustentou o olhar.

- Digo o mesmo, Malfoy. Quem está aqui de favor, não sou eu.

- De favor! Eu sou um prisioneiro, isso sim!

- Mas eu duvido que os Comensais tratassem tão bem seus prisioneiros como nós estamos te tratando.

Ele suspirou, visivelmente irritado.

- Quando foi que a doce e pequena Weasley aprendeu a responder, hein?

Ela sorriu com desdém.

- Se você realmente conhecesse a doce e pequena e pobre Weasley, saberia que ela sempre se defendeu muito bem sozinha.

Ele deu de ombros, e mordeu a torrada.

* * *

Certo. O velho e irritante Draco Malfoy estava de volta, Ginny concluiu. Se gostava disso, não tinha certeza. Tinha momentos em que preferia ter de simplesmente lidar com aquela estátua viva que ele fora nos primeiros dias.

Mas, por outro lado, ele estava aos poucos ficando levemente mais sociável, se é que isso fosse possível para um Malfoy.

O problema de Ginny agora era outro.

Os sonhos haviam voltado.

Ginny simplesmente na entendia porquê. Não sonhava com Harry –bem, pelo menos não com eles adultos –desde seu terceiro ano.

E outro que a perseguia em sonho, quando não era Harry, era Draco.

Talvez fosse excesso de convivência e de se irritar com ele, simplesmente. Talvez fosse o choque que aquela cicatriz que se formara na face esquerda dele sempre lhe causava. O fato era que o sonho que tivera quando ele chegou a Ordem se repetia.

A ruía suspirou. Estava trancada demais na Ordem, era isso. Mione passava o tempo todo fora, e mesmo que gostasse da companhia de Elizabeth e de Luna, a ruiva sentia-se sufocada.

Gostaria de sair, ao menos um pouco.

Afinal de contas, outubro estava chegando ao fim.

Era quase estranho ver como aquele mês se arrastara. Por alguns instantes, a jovem chegava a acreditar que o tempo estava simplesmente congelado.

Sabia que ninguém, além de Lizzie, e talvez Draco, compartilhavam da mesma opinião. A Ordem estava agitada, Harry estava agitado.

Harry. Estava preocupada com ele. Talvez daí viessem os sonhos. O moreno conversava com ela, mas era frio, impessoal. Não lembrava em nada o rapaz que fora seu namorado um ano atrás. Seu único interesse era as horcruxes.

Aliás, ela descobrira o que elas eram ouvindo escondida uma conversa entre ele, seu irmão e Mione. O horror deu lugar ao entendimento, contudo. Isso explicava muita coisa –especialmente o diário de Tom.

O isolamento de todos com quem convivia geralmente, aliado a não poder sair de casa e sonhos conflitantes, tudo isso fez Ginny ter um súbito interesse pela leitura.

Lera uma quantia considerável –para sua média normal –de livros naqueles dois meses.

E continuava absorvida nos livros sobre paganismo de Lizzie. Uma pequena, mas persistente esperança de que talvez algo no meio daquilo poderia clarear sua mente estava presa em seus pensamentos.

Suspirou, se espreguiçando, os olhos cansados de percorrer palavra após palavra.

- Você anda abatida, Ginny. O que foi?

A ruiva voltou os olhos para a morena em sua frente. Lizzie e Luna se sentaram ao seu lado, na cama.

- Não poder sair daqui responde?

- Ah, nem me fale...

- O que seus pais disseram sobre você voltar, falando nisso?

- O mesmo que mês passado: é melhor esperar mês que vem...

- Ou seja, não.

Elizabeth deu de ombros.

- Ano que vem, se for o caso, vou ser maior de idade e capaz de decidir o que faço da minha vida.

- O duro é esperar até ano que vem.

- Verdade... –Lizzie suspirou

Luna, que aparentemente estava distante da conversa, perguntou.

– Mas...se é só isso, porque você tá vasculhando esse livro como se ele pudesse salvar a sua vida?

-Eu não estou fazendo isso.

Ginny disse surpresa. Mas a loira apenas balançou a cabeça

- Ah, está sim.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Tédio.

- Ginny, olha... nós estamos convivendo há dois meses. E você parece bem mais chateada de uns dias pra cá.

- Ter que aturar Malfoy me irritando diariamente não vale na conta final?

- Vale. Mas...tem alguma coisa em especial te preocupando?

Normalmente, não era algo que deveria ser dividido. Com ninguém.

- Eu...estou com um problema, e não sei como resolver...

Aquilo bastava.

- Não pode dizer o que é?

Ginny negou com a cabeça.

- Coisa minha...antiga. Mas que voltou recentemente.

Luna a olhou, inquisitiva, antes de ter sua atenção captada para um furo do edredom da ruiva.

Já Elizabeth observava a ruiva pensativa, por vários instantes. A convivência forçada felizmente as tornara amigas.

A morena olhou fixo para os olhos de Ginny.

- Ginny, por acaso você tem algum espelho sobrando?

- Tenho, por quê?

- Pode ver ele pra mim, por favor?

A ruiva vasculhou suas gavetas, até encontrar um pequeno espelho oval. Sem entender, o entregou para Lizize,

- Você aceita fazer um feitiço nele, Ginny?

- Como assim?

- É feitiço antigo, pagão...

Luna levantou os olhos para a morena. Ginny se sentou novamente.

- Como funciona?

- Calma, Ginny. Serve para apoio pessoal. Sempre que você não estiver encontrando uma resposta ao seu redor, ele servirá para encontrar essa resposta dentro de você mesma.

- Sério?

A morena confirmou com a cabeça.

- E o que eu preciso fazer?

Lizzie sorriu.

- É simples, vamos apenas precisar de uma noite de Lua Cheia e...

* * *

_N/A: ...E esperem até o dia das Bruxas, quando prometo que sai o próximo cap, haha. _

_Beijos, e reviews, please!_

_PS: Quem adivinhar quem é o Eric nos tempos atuais, ganha um doce!_


	7. Samhain

**Capítulo 6: Samhain**

_"But I could swear by your expression…"_

_Sempre que não encontrar uma resposta ao seu redor, olhe dentro de si mesma._

Ginny olhava para o seu reflexo no espelho, desconfiada e fascinada ao mesmo tempo. O objeto agora estava consagrado.

Era um sentimento estranho, aquela sensação de deja´vu que sentira durante o ritual, a forma familiar com que a energia percorria suas mãos.

Lizzie parecia manipular a magia antiga tão bem o quanto a apreciava. Para Ginny, fora ótimo. Ela se sentia freqüentemente perdida entre as instruções escritas.

Uma vez que a bruxaria moderna envolvia apenas a varinha e as palavras, era quase impossível não estranhar rituais para determinado feitiço. Estranho, mas agradável, era verdade. A sensação que se tinha era de que a magia ali presente era bem mais forte.

E agora seu espelho mágico estava pronto para ser usado.

Lizzie e Luna fizeram o favor de desaparecem do quarto por alguns instantes –se bem que Luna era tão alheia a tudo que talvez sua presença nem fosse interferir mesmo – e levarem Hermione junto com elas, mais por uma questão de praticidade. Ginny precisava antes de tudo sentir-se confortável para usar o objeto.

A ruiva respirou fundo, com calma, tentando ficar o mais tranqüila e concentrada possível. Três vezes. Quando abriu os olhos e mirou seu reflexo, já estava se sentindo mais à vontade.

A adolescente ruiva a encarava do outro lado do vidro, sem qualquer alteração, entretanto. A mesma menina ruiva, de cabelos presos num rabo de cabelo e...

Espera, a ruiva pensou rápido. Desde quando seus olhos eram azuis?

O marrom habitual da íris estava de um azulado vivo. Seus olhos jamais haviam se aproximado daquele tom antes.

Tocou o objeto. Estava frio, como qualquer vidro. Mas…

Ela levantou o espelho. Parecia haver uma espécie de brilho azul-prateado ao redor dele, e dentro dele.

E foi ao observar seu reflexo de cima, que outro detalhe lhe chamou a atenção.

Seus cabelos.

O brilho vermelho era o mesmo. Mas quando Ginny os soltou, viu cachos ruivos caindo sobre o rosto da moça do reflexo.

Passou as mãos pelos mesmos, sentindo os fios lisos correrem pelos dedos.

Definitivamente, aquele não podia ser um espelho comum. Bem, não mais.

Analisou melhor seu rosto. O da moça era mais afilado também.

Mas, a olhava com uma expressão intrigada que só podia ser a dela. E repetia todos os seus gestos.

Definitivamente, era ela, Ginevra Molly Weasley quem se olhava no espelho, repetiu para si mesma, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Mas...então, quem era a moça do reflexo?

Foi até o espelho da penteadeira do quarto.

Uma menina baixa, de cabelos escorridos e olhos castanhos, a encarava.

Pegou o espelho oval mais uma vez, mas já com o dobro da desconfiança e a metade da firmeza nas mãos.

A jovem de olhos azuis a observa, curiosa e amedrontada.

Era melhor deixar o espelho de lado por uns dias.

Delicadamente o envolveu em um tecido roxo, e o colocou no fundo da sua gaveta de blusas, escondido de tudo e de todos.

Inclusive dela mesma.

* * *

-E aí, o espelho funcionou? 

Lizzie sorria quando Ginny as chamou de volta.

Bem, a ruiva pensou, depende do que significa funcionar para Lizzie.

Que acontecera algo estranho, era inegável.

Mas isso, além de deixa-la esgotada, apenas aumentara as dúvidas.

A ruiva desabou na cama.

-É, acho que sim...

AA expectativa nos olhos de Lizzie deixava Ginny desconfortável. Mas a morena não perguntou nada.

A ruiva fechou os olhos e puxou as cobertas. A jovem de olhos azuis que ela vira no espelho...era familiar demais.

* * *

- Ainda tendo de desistir do seu café em meu favor, Weasley? 

Em situações normais, quando estava calma e até mesmo bem-humorada, Ginny teria rebatido com cinismo a provocação de Malfoy.

Mas uma noite mal-dormida, repleta de sonhos confusos e perguntas sem resposta não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que podia deixar alguém de bom humor.

Especialmente quando esse alguém era Ginevra Weasley.

-Cala a boca e come logo, Malfoy!

- Nossa... –ele riu –amanheceu com tpm?

-Não-te-interessa. –ela murmurou entre dentes.

O loiro estava visivelmente se divertindo com aquilo. Ele estava comendo as torradas com muito mais gosto do que o normal.

- Deixe me adivinhar então...levou um fora do Potty Testa-Rachada.

Aquilo passara dos limites.

- Em primeiro lugar, –Ginny começou letalmente –se não fosse pelo Testa-Rachada como você diz, quem estaria rachado por _inteiro _seria você. Segundo, a menos que você cale a boca e coma logo, eu vou providenciar que você fique assim.

Pela expressão da ruiva, Draco reparou levemente assustado, ela estava falando sério.

Assim, ele ficou quieto enquanto tomava o café. Mas assim, que terminou, e Ginny estava prestes a ir embora, o loiro tentou.

- O que houve de errado?

- Interessa?

- Uma vez que você é a única pessoa nos último mês que fala comigo sem tentar extrair o máximo possível de informações sobre o Lorde, interessa sim.

- Não interessa.

- Eu estava tentando fazer você me dizer o que há de errado.

- Lamento informar, mas então você é péssimo nisso.

- Eu sei.

Ginny suspirou.

Silêncio. Os dois apenas se encaravam.

Podia simplesmente ir embora e deixar Malfoy ali, falando sozinho. Aquilo era o melhor a fazer, afinal.

Mas se deitou na cama ao lado dele. No fim, ele tinha razão. Brigas a parte, ele era a única pessoa que conversava com ele com assuntos que não envolvessem a Ordem.

E Ginny sabia como ele devia estar se sentindo a respeito disso.

- E aí?

- O que?

- Vai me dizer qual é o seu problema?

- Não.

Ele suspirou e se deitou também, encarando o teto, assim como ela.

- Você sabe quando eles vão me considerar bonzinho e domesticado o suficiente pra me deixar sair daqui?

- Gostaria de saber.

- Está tão desesperada pra se ver livre de mim quanto parece?

- Talvez.

- Você sai da Sede?

- Se te servir de consolo, faz quase três meses que nem os jardins eu vejo.

- Então, você de certa forma também está encarcerada aqui.

- Aham.

- É, acho que entendo o seu mau-humor.

_Antes fosse só isso._

- Que bom.

- Você é estranha, Weasley,

- Vindo de você, considero isso um elogio, Malfoy.

Ele riu.

- Entenda como quiser.

Ele se virou. Ela também o observava.

- Você é estranho, Malfoy.

- Vindo de você, é um elogio, Weasley.

- Não repita minhas palavras.

- Então não repita as minhas.

Ela sorriu.

Era um daqueles raros momentos em que os dois pareciam se entender plenamente.

Draco poderia ter dado o primeiro passo. Aliás, era estranho admitir até para si mesmo, mas ele adoraria fazer aquilo. Perguntava-se qual seria a reação da Weasley se ele tentasse.

Poderia, se ambos não tivessem a atenção desviada pelo barulho de pessoas chegando lá embaixo e com uma voz carregada de sotaque francês falar em um tom mais alto do que devia.

- Bem, acho que agora vocês podem deixa-lo um pouco em paz, não é? Vocês já devem ter arrancado dele tudo que o pobre sabia, e ainda tem a capacidade de manter-lo preso como um prisioneiro qualquer?

Ginny se sentou bruscamente.

- Acho que a sua cavalaria chegou, Malfoy.

- Nicole e sua mania de achar que eu sou o primo indefeso. Droga.

- Bem, acho que ela vai conseguir tua liberdade. Lupin andou comentando isso comigo.

- O que?

- Ele me pergunta de vez em quando o seu comportamento, sabe? Quer saber se você não tenta fugir ou me atacar, coisas assim. E me falou qualquer coisa que quando tivesse mais pessoas disponíveis para ficar de olho em você, deixaria você ficar andando por aí.

-E você não disse nada quando te perguntei?

-Você me perguntou se eu sabia _quando_ iam te liberar, e não _com quê condições_.

Ela sorria divertida enquanto pegava a bandeja e saía do quarto.

O mau humor passara quase que completamente.

Já o de Draco...

* * *

Ginny desceu as escadas para supostamente levar a bandeja até a cozinha. Supostamente. Sua atenção estava completamente voltada para a conversa entre uma moça loira com Harry e o professor Lupin. 

Reconheceu a prima de Malfoy.

- Não é justo isso que vocês estão fazendo!

-Apenas estamos tomando precauções que qualquer um tomaria, senhorita Malfoy. Podemos lhe garantir que ele está muito bem acomodado. –respondeu Harry rispidamente.

- Ninguém se sente bem preso.

O professor Lupin parecia extremamente calmo.

- Quanto a isso, acho que já conversamos. Agora que você está aqui, e nos dá garantia de que o manterá ao seu lado, Draco estará livre.

- Mas não vai poder deixar a Sede, a não se acompanhado. Grande diferença.

- Pra ele, vai ser.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Ginny. Antes, ninguém estava ciente da presença dela ali.

A moça loira olhava para Ginny da cabeça aos pés da ruiva, num misto de curiosidade e desdém, levantando a sobrancelha de um modo bem similar ao que Ginny já vira Draco fazer.

- Desculpe... –começou levemente –Mas quem é você?

- Ela foi a pessoa que se deu ao trabalho de ser a babá do seu caro priminho.

_Ah, obrigada pela intromissão, Harry, muito obrigada mesmo._

A ruiva teve vontade de rolar os olhos, mas conteve-se. Sabia que ele não fazia por mal. Resolveu simplesmente ignorar.

- Eu estive com seu primo desde que ele chegou aqui, e posso afirmar que ele vai adorar sair do quarto, mesmo que não possa deixar a Sede.

A loira ficou calada, porém encarava Ginny como se a ruiva fosse pouco mais do que um elfo doméstico.

Pelo visto, arrogância era a marca registrada da família Malfoy.

Lupin resolveu intervir.

-Que bom que desceu, Ginny. Quero que mostra o quarto a...

Ele olhou para a moça, pensativo. Ela interveio, parecendo entediada.

- Nicole Marie Malfoy.

Ele assentiu.

-...à Nicole o quarto. Vocês vão dormir juntas.

Ginny meneou a cabeça.

- Mas, professor Lupin...Só tem lugar para três camas...

-Mas o quarto de Mione tem uma vazia.

-E por que ela...

-Rose, por favor.

Ginny mais uma vez teve de se controlar para não rolar os olhos.

-Por que a _senhorita Malfoy_ não vai dormir com a Mione, então?

-Porque você teve uma convivência grande com o Draco durante esse mês, e pode detalhar a situação dele a Rose, Ginny.

A ruiva suspirou.

- Certo...e quem vai trocar de quarto, então?

-Eu falei com as meninas antes. Luna vai trocar.

Luna e Mione. Droga, por que ela tinha de dormir separada das suas duas melhores amigas?

Gostava de Lizzie, mas a conhecia há pouco tempo. Não era a mesma coisa.

E talvez, por causa do episódio do espelho, a ruiva estava com um pouco de medo dela.

Mas, iria reclamar depois. Agora era observada com expectativa demais pelos outros três. Deu de ombros.

-Venha comigo, Malfoy.

* * *

Era desconfortável para Ginny ver as coisas de Luna no quarto de Mione. 

A loira devia estar na biblioteca. Ultimamente, ele passava mais tempo trancada lá do que a própria Mione.

- Eu não consigo, Mione, não adianta.

A amiga a observava, tranqüila. Ccnhecia a ruiva melhor do que ninguém.

- Malfoy está dividindo o quarto com vocês há pouco tempo, Gin. Você deve estar estranhando a situação, só isso.

- Não, Mione. Precisava ver a cara que ela fez quando viu que ia ficar com a gente. E ela nos trata de um jeito...

Mione suspirou.

- Não tem muito a fazer quanto a isso. Malfoys são uma raça irritante, já está comprovado. Mas acho que uma hora ela se acostuma, e talvez fique mais sociável.

- Mione...você tem certeza de que ela é confiável?

A morena franziu a testa.

- Por que você está perguntando isso? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

- Não é nada...simplesmente eu não consigo confiar nela.

Ginny deu de ombros. Mione começou, levemente.

- Ela já deu provas de que é de confiança, Ginny. Ou por que mais nós a traríamos para a Sede?

- Não faço idéia.

- Além disso, foi graças a ela que conseguimos convencer Malfoy a colaborar conosco. E foi ela quem nos pediu ajuda em nome da família.

- É mesmo?

Mione confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sabe do que mais, Ginny? Você não é a única que teve implicâncias no começo. Eu mesma, quando conheci Deana Thompson, jurava que ela não valia nada. E olhe o quanto ela nos ajuda, agora...

Ginny suspirou.

- Não tenho como saber, Mione. Estou sempre de fora. Queria poder participar com vocês.

A amiga a abraçou, consoladora.

- Eu sei, Gi. Mas a sua mãe acha que você ainda é nova demais.

- Por Merlim, quando todos vão perceber que eu cresci? Rony tem a metade do cérebro que eu tenho, e participa. Ops, desculpe Mione.

Mione, contudo, riu.

- Se desculpar por quê? Você falou a verdade.

As duas riram. Mas depois, Ginny ficou pensativa.

- Eu não sei, Mione... não consigo deixar essa impressão a respeito de Nicole, de lado...

- Sabe do que mais, Gi? Isso tá começando a parecer ciúmes.

- O quê?

- É sério. Acho que você passou tanto tempo com aquela doninha, que acabou sem querer se apegando à ela. E como agora ele só tem olhos pra preciosa priminha dele...

- Ah, pára!

Ginny acertou Mione com um travesseiro, rindo. Mione pegou o de Luna e devolveu o golpe, aos risos também.

* * *

Ginny aproveitou que era a primeira vez desde Malfoy passara a dividir o quarto com elas, em que estava sozinha, para analisar outra vez o espelho. 

Além disso, aquela não era uma noite qualquer. Se tratava do dia das Bruxas. Ou como Lizzie dizia, Samhain.

A noite do ano novo dos antigos Celtas, e segundo o livro da amiga, Samhain era o Festival do retorno da Morte, em que os portões dos mundos se abrem e a Deusa transforma-se na Velha Sábia, a Senhora do Caldeirão, e o Deus é o rei da Morte que guia as almas perdidas através dos dias escuros de Inverno.

Relutou bastante para pegar o espelho graças àquilo tudo, mas agora estava com ele em suas mãos. Bem, se queria descobrir algo, não havia dia melhor, certo?

Olhava para a imagem da jovem de olhos azuis no reflexo.

É...devia ser ela mesma.

Mas, o _porquê_ da diferença física a intrigava.

Ouviu alguém abrir a porta, e rolou os olhos. Llizzie não a incomodaria se a visse com o espelho. Mas se fosse a prima de Malfoy...

Mas, ela reparou pelo reflexo que as duas hipóteses estavam erradas. Era Harry.

Bem, aquele espelho distorcido mostrava um Harry de traços um pouco diferentes, mais finos, e os cabelos relativamente mais ajeitados. Mas os olhos esmeralda eram indiscutíveis.

E ele estava sem óculos, ela reparou. Será que ele havia os perdido –o moreno andava extremamente distraído ultimamente –e viera ali perguntar se ela não sabia onde eles estavam?

Virou-se sorrindo para falar com ele.

E deixou o espelho cair de suas mãos quando viu Draco Malfoy parado ali.

- Nossa Weasley. Eu sei que minha presença causa fortes reações, mas essa sua cara não era bem o que eu esperava...

Ginny ficou olhando para o loiro, sem qualquer reação, por vários instantes. Em resposta, ele apenas a observava, curioso.

- O que houve?

Perguntou enfim, hesitante.

- O que você quer aqui?

O tom da ruiva fora mais agressivo do que a própria desejava que tivesse sido. O loiro pareceu ofendido.

- Estava procurando a Nicole, ok? Mas já que ela não está aqui, pode ficar tranqüila que eu já estou indo embora.

- Espera!

- Hein?

Com as mãos trêmulas, Ginny pegou o espelho.

Por sorte, não estava quebrado.

- Se aproxime um pouco, Malfoy.

O orgulho ferido deu lugar a desconfiança.

- Por que?

- Eu não vou te atacar, seu covarde. Pode vir.

Ele caminhava mais devagar do que o normal, entretanto.

- Isso, pode ficar aqui, do meu lado.

- O que foi? O que tem esse espelho que você tanto olha? Não sabia que você era vaidosa desse jeito.

Bem, ao menos agora ele estav curioso, e não com medo.

Ginny olhava fixo par o reflexo de Draco. Cabelos negros, pele pálida e olhos verde esmeralda.

Rosto mais fino do que o de Harry, mas não tão alongado quanto o do próprio Draco.

E estranhamente familiar, assim como a moça de olhos azuis.

- O que você vê no reflexo, Malfoy? –perguntou, incerta.

- Um loiro bonitão e uma ruivinha sardenta. Por que?

- De que cor estão os meus olhos? No espelho, quero dizer.

- Castanhos. De que outra cor você queria que estivessem? Cor de rosa?

A ruiva baixou o espelho, e balançou a cabeça.

- Deixa pra lá. Pode ir.

Ele a olhava sem entender, mas assentiu. Estava se virando quando a voz dela o pegou de surpresa novamente.

- Não. Espera mais um segundo...

Ao voltar a tenção mais uma vez para o reflexo, a ruiva reparou num detalhe que antes passara despercebido.

As roupas.

Ginny não viu seu suéter nem os jeans no reflexo, nem os de Malfoy. Em lugar disso, vestia um belo vestido antigo. E ele, roupas que no passado, talvez pudessem muito bem ter servido a um cavaleiro.

As mãos dela tremiam, incertas, enquanto segurava o espelho, percorrendo lentamente por todo seu corpo, e voltava para o rosto.

Aquela não podia ser ela. E nem aquele homem podia ser Malfoy.

Lentamente, começou a se levantar.

- Weasley, você está pálida. O que foi?

- Não é nada Malfoy. –Ginny começou a andar. Precisava falar com Lizzie. –Pode ir, que eu...

O espelho caiu das mãos trêmulas mais uma vez. E estilhaçou-se no chão.

- Weasley!

Draco gritou ao vê-la cair também.

* * *

Ele chorava nos braços dela, na clareira. Mas dessa vez havia rosas ao redor deles, por toda a clareira. E seu perfume impregnava o ar. 

Quando ele pareceu enfim se acalmar, ela sorriu.

- Você demorou muito, sabe?

- É, eu acho que sei.

E tomou os lábios dela.

* * *

_Ora, ora...o que traz a jovem senhorita Fieri até a minha sala?_

_Você é louca, criança. Eu sou muito mais velho que você._

_Por que é uma ilusão?_

_Qual é o seu problema...? Por que não consegue se concentrar?_

…_Você._

_Outro dia, você me disse que eu estar apaixonada por você era uma ilusão. E eu decidi lhe provar que não._

_Eu estou grávida, Draco._

_Há, olha quem fala, Guinevere Alexandra...Black._

_Prefiro a morte a ficar longe de você._

_Eu amo você, menina._

_Não me esqueças..._

A cabeça de Ginny doía terrivelmente quando ela abriu os olhos. As vozes em sua mente e as imagens pareciam ainda não querer se dissipar.

A claridade incomodava seus olhos, então ela permaneceu com eles fechados por mias algum tempo.

E quando os abriu novamente, encarou Elizabeth ao seu lado.

- Ginny, está tudo bem?

- O.. o que aconteceu?

- Malfoy disse que você desmaiou do nada.

- Malf...Malfoy?

- Draco Malfoy, Ginny.

As coisas aos poucos ficavam menos confusas.

- Ah, sim. É eu desmaiei, acho. Mas não imaginava que ele fosse pedir ajuda.

-Pois é, mas ele pediu.

Ginny tentou acenar com a cabeça, mas a dor ainda era muito forte.

- Você estava verificando o espelho, não é mesmo?

O espelho...? Ah, sim...

Ginny se sentou na cama, rápida, tentando ignorar a pontada da sua cabeça.

- Eu preciso falar com você Lizzie, sobre isso.

A morena pareceu preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?

Ginny antes não desejava contar. Os sonhos, o homem misterioso, tudo aquilo sempre lhe fora particular demais. Mas agora, não havia outra saída.

A ruiva então falou tudo. Desde quando era criança, até as imagens no espelho e as cenas que revivera desacordada.

A morena a ouvia com atenção, intrigada. Por fim, suspirou.

- Eu enlouqueci, não é?

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque não dá pra acreditar nisso tudo.

- Sinceramente? Dá.

- Hein?

- Ginny, o que você me falou tem a ver com vidas passadas. Eu acredito nisso.

- Você também...?

- Não, –Lizzie balançou a cabeça –eu não lembro de nada. Apenas acredito.

- Mas...se você, que estuda magia antiga e acredita nisso tudo, não lembra, por que eu lembro?

A morena passou a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Porque você deve ter alguma missão nesse sentido que precisa realizar.

- Como assim?

Lizzie pareceu ficar pensativa por instantes.

- Ginny, vou te dar um exemplo bem simples. Tudo nesse mundo funciona numa relação de ação-retorno. Por exemplo…vamos fazer uma hipótese: Mione sofre bastante porque, apesar de excelente bruxa, é filha de trouxas, não? Pode ser que a muito tempo atrás, ela odiasse bruxos filhos de trouxas e trouxas, e até mesmo os perseguisse. Parece estranho falar isso, até por que isso combina com a Mione? Não, não combina. Mas, e será que não combinaria com uma Hermione que possa ter vivido séculos atrás, criada em situações completamente diferentes, com ideais diferentes?

Ginny meneou a cabeça, pensativa. Até que fazia sentido.

- As pessoas mudam. Algumas vezes precisam sofrer para aprenderem a mudar, mas sempre mudam. –Lizzie continuou –Aposto que você é diferente daquela moça que você viu no espelho, mesmo que sejam a mesma pessoa.

- Não tenho tanta certeza se sou tão diferente assim...

Ginny começou, pensativa. Lembrava-se agora de ter falado pela primeira vez com o homem moreno atrás de aulas de Magia Obscura.

Bem..a verdade era que ainda naqueles dias, por mais que detestasse admitir, algo naquilo a atraía. Do contraio, Tom jamais teria tido um envolvimento tão grande com ela. Ginny permitira que ele criasse um laço tão forte com ela devido ao seu interesse.

Mas...era melhor não lembrar de coisas deixadas de lado há mais de cinco anos. E que ela não queria ter enfrentar nunca mais.

- Viu? Você acaba de admitir que há semelhanças, Ginny.

- Mas...por que eu tinha que sonhar com aquele homem a minha vida toda se ele é... –a ruiva fez uma careta –Draco Malfoy, Lizzie, por quê?

- Oras, você nunca ouviu aquela música "Porque uma vida só não basta para esquecer quando se pode amar "? É por aí mesmo...por acaso o romance de vocês acabou de forma brusca?

- Em morte.

Lizzie assoviou baixinho,

- É, terminou.

- Ok... vamos fingir que eu até entenda o porquê dos sonhos. Mas eu dava de cara com o Malfoy sempre lá na escola. Por que nunca tinha lembrado de nada, então?

A morena ficou alguns instantes pensativa.

- Isso é mais complicado. Teve alguma coisa em Draco; além da convivência, claro; que te foi familiar?

Foi a vez de Ginny ficar pensativa.

- Espere um pouco... –começou incerta. As lembranças ainda estavam vivas demais, mas a ruiva não fazia a menor idéia do quão verdadeiras elas poderiam ser -acho que há uma coisa sim. Antes de morrer, eu fiz um corte no rosto dele, pedindo pra ele não me esquecer.

- Em qual lado da face?

- Acho que no direito...não, –balançou a cabeça –no esquerdo. É, foi no lado esquerdo.

Mais um assovio.

- Nossa, e eu jurava que isso não passava de lenda...

Ginny olhou para a amiga com uma curiosidade maior do que a que já sentia.

- O que foi?

- Esse corte...eu já ouvi falar dele...mas é magia _muito_ antiga e _muito_ poderosa. Chama-se "_Corte da Vida_", ou algo assim.

- Hein? Mas se eu estava morrendo! –a ruiva exclamou, incrédula.

- Exatamente por estar morrendo é que você o usou. Basicamente, você fez um feitiço para que Malfoy se lembrasse de você quando a encontrasse em outra vida.

Ginny suspirou.

- Bem, isso não aconteceu.

- É, nem com você nem com ele. Mas, quem diria...um belo dia, no que eu imagino ter sido um ataque de Comensais, nosso caro Mafoy ganha um corte praticamente no mesmo lugar que Deus-sabe-lá quantos anos atrás você causou nele. E ele vem para a Ordem e fica aos seus cuidados. –foi a vez de Lizzie suspirar –Céus, e tem gente que ainda por cima diz que coincidências não passam de coincidências.

-Pois é...mas, e agora, Lizzie? O que eu faço?

-Bem, primeiro vamos investigar. Você consegue se lembrar do nome dele?

-Não. –a ruiva balançou a cabeça –Me ouvi o chamando de "Draco" mesmo.

-E o seu?

Ginny pensou um pouco.

-Guinevere. –a palavra flutuou pelos seus lábios antes que ela mesmo se desse conta

disso. –Guinevere Alexandra Fieri, depois Black.

- Certo...já temos por onde começar a procurar. Mas, vamos esperar você ficar melhor,

- Hmmm...certo. Mas, Lizzie...

- O que?

- O que fizeram com Malfoy?

- Como assim?

- Bem, ele me achou...e como deu o aviso, podem ter pensando...

- É, Rony jurou de pés juntos que ele tinha algo a ver com isso, mas fique tranqüila que o loiro continua livre.

- Hmm, ok.

- Mas eu posso perguntar se essa sua preocupação veio por saber que já foi casada com o loiro ou por que está realmente se apegando a ele nessa vida, hein?

_- O quê?_

Elizabeth riu.

* * *

- O que você pretende? 

- Vem comigo que você vai ver...

Ginny olhava curiosa para Lizzie. A morena caminhava decidida até a sala de quadro dos Black.

Ao chegarem lá, ela entendeu.

- Ok, aqui estamos na Árvore Genealógica dos Black. Posso te perguntar se você pretende fazer o que eu estou pensando?

- Se você sabe a resposta, por que está perguntando?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Confirmar nunca é demais.

- Certo...vamos supor que essa árvore tenha a genealogia do que, mil anos?

- Pela cara, é por aí...

- E você acha que a sua história com Malfoy é mais antiga que isso?

- Não...

- Beleza então. Você olha a parte de baixo, e eu, a de cima...

- Fechado.

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncios, lendo os nomes listados.

Ginny estava prestes a desistir. Talvez tivesse sido apenas sonhos e lembranças falsas.

Foi quando a voz de Lizzie começou, incerta.

- Ginny...tem alguma chance do Draco também ter se chamado "Draco", antigamente?

- Bem.. –Ginny pensou –Seria uma boa justificativa para eu não saber o nome dele. Por que?

- Olha isso...

Lizzie apontou para um nome no começo da árvore. Ginnu sentiu o coração disparar.

_Draco Régulus Black – 1204 –1256_

- Meu Deus, Lizzie, eu acho que é ele...

- Tem certeza?

Ginny balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Bem, segundo isso aqui, ele teve um filho chamado Aldebaran Draco Black... com, deixe-me ver...oh, meu Deus, Ginny...

- O que fo...

Ginny parou de falar ao ler o nome unido por uma linha dupla ao nome de Draco.

_Guinevere Alexandra Fieri – 1222 –1240_

- Você morreu cedo, hein? O que, uns dezoito anos...

Ginny engoliu em seco. Lizzie continuou falando.

- E olha só a idade dele. O cara era bem mais velho...

- Dezoito anos, também.

- Hein? Não sabia que você calculava tão rápido.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Às vezes acontece.

A morena estava com um livro velho em suas mãos, o tempo todo. Então, o abriu.

- Esperara...eu roubei isso da biblioteca... vamos dar uma conferida a mais...

- O que é isso?

- Livro da História Black. Basicamente todos nascimentos, mortes...e casamentos. Mais detalhados que na árvore. –os olhos acostumados à leitura percorriam rapidamente as páginas amareladas –Hmmm, achei. É, os mesmos nomes. Mas, tem algo que seria interessante você ver.

- Hein?

- Aparentemente, seu amado teve outras duas esposas além de você. Uma antes, e uma depois.

A ruiva olhou curiosa.

Bem, antes dela uma tal de Loiuse Carter. E depois...

- Eu não acredito que a desgraçada conseguiu!

- Ginny?

A ruiva olhava furiosa para o nome do casamento depois do dela. Hellen Katie Pibbleton.

- O que houve, Ginny?

- Eu...eu... –a ruiva balançou a cabeça –Acho que essa mulher me fez um grande mal.

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei...mas senti algo estranho quando vi o nome...uma espécie de ódio...e uma...sensação de morte.

A morena assoviou baixinho, e a olhou pensativa por vários instantes.

- O que você pretende fazer agora?

Ginny suspirou.

- Eu gostaria de saber...

- Pretende fazer com que Draco lembre?

- Mesmo que eu tentasse, não iria funcionar.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- Bem, eu tentei usar o espelho. Ele nos viu no presente, e só.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

- Ginny...o espelho era apenas para seu uso. Óbvio que não funcionaria com Malfoy. Mas...tem outro jeito.

- O que?

- Assim como o corte na face dele chamou sua atenção, deve haver algo em você que possa fazer ele se lembrar...alguma coisa, não sei...

- Vou pensar nisso, Lizzie. Prometo.

* * *

OBS: A música citada é Uma Storia Che Vale, da Laura Pausini. 

N/A: Okay, como prometido, o cap de Samhain no dia de Samhain. Simbólico, não?

E quando sai o próximo? Bem... só quando eu tiver 40 reviews. Oras, leu, gostou, e quer saber como continua? É só clicar no botãozinho ali embaixo e me avisar disso.

Beijos, e obrigada pelo apoio. E sim, as meninas que falaram 'Harry' ganham doces! Haha.


	8. Yule

**Capítulo 7: Yule**

_"That the pain down in your soul…"__  
_

A neve caía lá fora, e a cidade toda provavelmente já devia estar coberta pelo manto branco. Dezembro estava sendo congelante.

Era 21 de dezembro.

Ginny divertida, experimentava os vestidos de Lizzie. A morena usava um de saia rodada, vermelho com detalhes verdes. Absurdamente natalino.

- Você tem que usar algo um pouco medieval hoje, Ginny.

A ruiva rolou os olhos.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Porque hoje é Yule. –e Lizzie começou a falr, num tom muito similar ao de Mione quando começava a recitar um livro texto - Esta é a noite mais longa do ano, onde a Deusa é reverenciada como a Mãe da Criança Prometida ou do Deus Sol, que nasceu para trazer Luz ao mundo. Da mesma forma, apesar de todas as dificuldades, devemos sempre confiar em nossa própria luz interior. Não acha a chance perfeita de acender as lembranças de Malfoy. –morena sussurrou baixinho a última frase.

- Hein?

- É sério. Hoje você pode ter a ajuda dos espíritos... dos elementais...

A ruiva fez o sinal da cruz, numa atitude automática, ao ouvir a palavra "espíritos".

Lizzie riu.

- Ginny, deve haver algum motivo para que você lembre...

- Eu ter lançado um feitiço em nós dois. Serve?

A morena balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei como isso funciona porque é coisa muito antiga...mas não sei se isso te faria lembrar antes dele. Ei, esse vestido está lindo.

Ginny olhou desconfiada para sua imagem no espelho. O vestido preto com bordados em vermelho, e bastante justo por causa do corpete na cintura era...sensual demais, na sua opinião.

- Rony vai ter uma crise quando me ver vestindo isso, Lizzie.

- Mas os gêmeos e o Gui estão aqui para te salvar, não?

A ruiva riu.

- Se a minha mãe não me matar antes...é.

Mais uma vez, a morena falou tão baixo que apenas Ginny podia ouvi-la.

- Todos vão pensar que você está se arrumando por causa de Harry. Então, sossegue.

O que não seria exatamente uma mentira, Ginny ponderou desanimada.

Que se danasse o fato de que ela e Malfoy foram, er...casados. A idéia de se casar com o loiro no presente era absurda. Aliás, a possibilidade de ter qualquer tipo de relação com ele no presente era algo inviável.

A pessoa com quem ela se importava, e lutaria por, era Harry. Seu moreno atrapalhado de óculos. O rapaz corajoso, leal e amigo, capaz de dar a sua própria vida pelas pessoas que amava. O único capaz de deter Voldemort. E que, por temer pela segurança dela, preferira terminar o relacionamento entre eles.

O que Malfoy era perto de Harry?

O loiro fora o principal responsável pela morte de Dumbledore. E Ginny sempre se lembrava disso quando olhava para o rapaz. Raiva, repulsa...como poderia amar alguém que culpava tanto?

Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente deixar o passado para trás.

Mas, evidentemente, Elizabeth não concordava com aquilo.

- E o que você pretende fazer com o seu cabelo, Ginny?

- Um rabo de cavalo parece ótimo.

- Mas você usa rabo de cavalo sempre!

- E daí?

A morena ainda tentou convencer a ruiva, sem sucesso. Por fim, se deu por vencida.

- Ok, então vamos prender com uma fita. Você tem algumas, que eu sei. –ela começou a mexer na gaveta da ruiva –O que acha dessa?

Ginny passou os dedos levemente pela fita vermelho-vinho, de veludo. E balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Não gostei.

- Deve haver mais alguma aqui...dá uma olhada você mesma então.Pode mexer nas minhas, também.

A ruiva levantou a sobrancelha.

- Posso?

- É claro. Procure aí.

- Hm...Liz, posso saber de uma coisa?

- O que?

A ruiva se virou para ela.

- Por que está me ajudando tanto?

A morena franziu a testa. E do nada, começou a rir.

- Isso? Bem...digamos que eu passei meses entediada, sem saber o que fazer da minha pobre vida...e de repente, me cai do céu a chance de participar de uma estória interessante e bonita. Mesmo que eu não seja protagonista, posso ter um papel importante nela. Como eu iria recusar?

Ginny olhou para a morena sem entender por vários instantes, até que caiu na risada.

- Só não se esqueça de me chamar para madrinha, okay?

- Você fala como se fosse rolar alguma coisa...ei, eu gostei dessa.

Os dedos pálidos seguravam uma fita de tom vermelho vivo.

Lizzie franziu a testa.

- Mas, Ginny...isso é cetim.

- E daí? Eu tenho ela faz tanto tempo que tinha me esquecido que ela existia.

- O seu cabelo é liso demais, não vai prender.

- Se eu apertar firme, vai sim.

A ruiva teimou. Elizabeth não insistiu, e apenas observou a ruiva amarrar os cabelos.

* * *

Nicole estava particularmente irritante naquela noite, Draco era obrigado a admitir. 

A prima estava sendo sua melhor, e mais constante compainha. Ele realmente andara sentindo falta de alguém que pensasse como ele.

O problema é que a loira andava...insinuante demais. Draco não se importara muito com isso no começo. Estava sentindo mesmo a falta de Pansy (como será que a ex-namorada andava, falando nisso? Gostaria que ela estivesse ali, com ele), e beijar a prima ocasionalmente era uma boa maneira de deixar a carência de lado.

Mas, se ela estava tentando reatar o namoro que eles haviam tido, algum tempo atrás, era melhor desistir.

Suspirou desanimado. E ainda, a Ordem da Fênix inventava isso de fazer uma confraternização de Natal entre seus membros...quatro dias antes do Natal propriamente dito.

Lógico que no dia 25, haveria uma pequena festa entre Potter, Granger e os Weasleys, assim como os outros membros comemorariam com suas respectivas famílias. Mas como aquele bando de Lufa-Lufas (certo, ele admitiu, a Ordem não tinha tanto Lufos participantes assim. Mas mesmo aqueles que haviam sido de outras Casas, provavelmente tinham fortes tendências amarelo e preto) queriam tentar quebrar um clima pesado da Guerra, iriam fazer uma comemoração de Natal entre eles, como uma espécie de "renovação da esperança".

Como se a esperança fosse algo que pudesse ser renovada com festinhas imbecis, ele pensou com raiva.

Voldemort o queria morto. A Ordem apenas o tinha sob sua proteção graças a informações detalhadas que ele possuía sobre os planos dos Comensais.

Mas até quando essa proteção iria durar era o que ele gostaria de saber. Tinha consciência de que em algum momento, teria de lutar também.

E aquilo o deixava apavorado. Especialmente, se isso acontecesse após Potter, Lupin e os outros tivessem se utilizado das informações que ele passara.

Tomou mais um gole de vinho, tentando desviar aquilo de seus pensamentos. Nicole lhe prometera conseguir um pouco de absinto, mas até o momento, aquilo não passara de promessa mesmo.

Em suas mãos, ele apertava fortemente um estranho –para os outros –objeto que costumava usar quando se sentia angustiado.

Uma fita de cetim.

Sua paixão por fitas começara na infância. Tinha o estranho hábito de pegar as de sua mãe e esconde-las em seu quarto. Até o momento em que, envergonhado por que um elfo doméstico as havia descoberto. passou a pedi-las para si.

Seu pai achou a mania feminina demais, mas esperava que aquilo não passasse de uma das muitas bobagens de crianças. Sua mãe achou adorável, e sempre lhe trazia alguma que achasse bonita ou delicada. Bem, ao menos até os seus doze anos, quando também começou a achar aquilo estranho.

Por mais que os outros pensassem diversas coisas a respeito, Draco não sentia a menor vontade de usa-las. Apenas queria as ter.

Gostava de sentir o macio delas sobre os seus dedos, a suavidade e delicadeza do toque.

Especialmente as de cetim.

Não sabia por que elas eram disparadamente suas favoritas. Não eram tão macias quanto as de veludo, nem tão delicadas quanto as de seda, e muito menos suaves como as de algodão. Era apenas cetim.

Mas para ele, as mais importantes. Gostava de levar uma sempre consigo quando estava nervoso ou angustiado. Havia algo que o loiro não conseguia explicar, algo que o acalmava. Como se ele tivesse a chance de reaver algo de muita importância que fora perdida tempos trás, e da qual ele não conseguia se lembrar.

Fitas, apenas fitas. Roupas de cetim não o atraíam. As fitas eram sua obsessão.

Naquela noite, era uma branca que carregava. Para combinar com a neve que devia estar cobrindo toda a cidade com seu manto fofo. E para os flocos, também brancos, que ele via caírem do céu pela janela da sala.

Adoraria sair, nem que fosse um pouco.

- O que você tanto olha pra fora, Malfoy?

Ele se virou surpreso, para encarar a ruiva ao seu lado.

Se ela estava tentando seduzir Potter, estava no caminho certo. O decote do vestido não era casto, mas também não mostrava mais do que devia. A cintura estava bem marcada, e a saia descia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, como de costume, era o que parecia destoar.

- Você vai ter de limpar a Sede por quanto tempo para pagar esse vestido, Weasley? –ele sorriu malicioso –Ou sua amiga Hallen ficou com tanta pena de você que resolveu adiantar a boa-ação de Natal dela, e te emprestou?

Ginny sentiu o rosto ferver, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar.

Ela e Lizzie deviam ter enlouquecido. Não importava quantos anos atrás havia sido, era impensável que ela pudesse um dia ter sido casada com alguém tão desprezível.

- É da Lizzie sim. Algum problema nisso?

O loiro deu de ombros.

- Nada, eu só tenho pena de você.

- Não sei por que. Ao menos, eu tenho minha dignidade intacta, mesmo não tendo dinheiro.

- Escuta aqui, Weasley, nem começa, ok? Ou pensa que eu não sei que essa roupa é pra chamar a atenção do Potter?

- O quê? –o rosto dela ferveu ainda mais –Escuta aqui, Malfoy...

Mas a ruiva parou de falar, olhando paralisada para a janela. O loiro reparou que ela empalidecera.

- O que foi?

- Tinha alguém ali, Malfoy...olhando fixo pra cá.

O loiro sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas tentou se manter calmo. Ou ao menos, parecer. De vez em quando, seu treinamento como Comensal podia se mostrar útil, apesar de tudo. E pensar friamente sob pressão fora uma das principais lições.

- Espera aí, Weasley, devia ser só um trouxa perdido. Estamos protegidos pelo Fidélius, não?

- Mas...pareceu que ele, ou ela, sei lá, sabia que aqui devia estar a Sede, não sei explicar direito...

- Você viu o rosto com clareza?

- Não, só de relance. Foi rápido demais...

- Então, pare com essa paranóia. Não deve ter sido nada, e você fica aí, imaginando coisas.

- Eu quero ir lá fora, dar uma olhada.

- O que? Enlouqueceu, Weasley?

- Ué, –ela deu de ombros –não foi você quem disse que devia ser só um trouxa perdido?

- Então. Para quê perder seu tempo e ir lá?

- Porque eu quero ter certeza.

- Ok, e vamos supor que você esteja certa e haja realmente um Comensal lá fora. Você vai levar uma Imperdoável antes mesmo de saber o que aconteceu.

- E é por isso que você vai comigo.

- O quê?

- Vamos, Malfoy.

- Ah, não, Weasley. De jeito nenhum.

- Por acaso está com medo de trouxas?

- Não. mas não vou sair nesse frio só por causa das suas loucuras. Se quiser ir, vá sozinha.

- Não era você quem estava olhando para fora, louco para sair, dois minutos atrás?

- Ficara admirando a paisagem não significa querer sair.

- Malfoy, eu sei que você anda louco para dar uma volta lá fora? O que custa aproveitar essa chance agora, e ir comigo, então?

Custa a possibilidade de ter algo de verdade os esperando, ele pensou mal-humorado.

Mas por fim, tomou o resto do vinho em um gole só e deu de ombros.

- Se você parar de me irritar depois disso, eu vou.

Apenas quando o loiro sentiu o vento cortante em sua pele, é que lembrou-se que podia muito bem ter mandado a ruiva pedir ajuda a Potter, e deixa-lo em paz.

Mas...a verdade é que a idéia de sair um pouco, intimamente o agradara. Estava se sentindo sufocado, depois de tanto tempo sem poder sair de dentro da Sede.

A ruiva vasculhava o lugar, observando tudo atentamente. Por fim, deu de ombros.

- É, Malfoy, acho que você tinha razão...deve ter sido um trouxa.

Ele sorriu.

- Me diga uma coisa, Weasley:_ quando_ eu não tenho razão?

A ruiva o olhava com algo muito próximo ao desdém, mas não disse nada. Draco, satisfeito, se virou para voltar para a Sede. Estava terrivelmente frio ali.

E então sentiu algo úmido e gelado bater com força em sua nuca. A ruiva ria.

- Weasley!

Ele gritou furioso, ao sentir a neve escorregar para dentro do seu suéter.

Ginny, contudo, não estava nem aí para a raiva dele, pelo contrário.

Sem ter outra maneira de agir que não fosse contra-atacar, Draco cuidadosamente fez uma grande bola de neve, e atirou na ruiva.

Bem, ao menos ela parara de rir.

- É assim, é? –perguntou ela suavemente.

E mais uma briga entre Weasley e Malfoy começava.

Mas ao menos daquela vez, as bola de neve e risos prevaleciam aos insultos –não que estes fossem inexistentes.

Ginny era rápida e certeira. Mas Draco tinha a vantagem de, sem deixar que a ruiva percebesse, estar a deixando sem saída.

Quando ela deu por si, estava encostada em um enorme azevinho, e com Malfoy à sua frente, com uma grande bola de neve nas mãos.

- E o que me diz agora, Weasley?

- Que você é um idiota, Malfoy.

- Por ter te deixado sem saída?

- Não, por estar me barrando a frente, mas esquecendo que também existem laterais.

Ela preparou-se para correr. O loiro, entretanto, a segurou pelos braços, e com mais jeito do que força, a fez ficar no mesmo lugar em que estava antes.

- E agora, Weasley?

- Agora você não pode me atingir, porque está com os braços ocupados, tentando me segurar. Continua um idiota. E está sem bolas de neve.

Infelizmente, era verdade. Pelo menos, a parte sobre ele estar ocupado e sem bolas de neve.

- Mas você está sem saída.

Ela deu de ombros, desinteressada.

- E daí? Vai fazer o quê? Me beijar?

Era uma idéia interessante, o loiro ponderou.

Ginny pretendia que o loiro a soltasse, com a brincadeira. Jamais havia lhe passado pela cabeça que ele realmente pudesse levar aquilo a sério. Pelo menos, até que sentiu os lábios dele pressionados contra os seus, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos deles soltavam seus braços para enlaçar sua cintura.

No começo, a ruiva pensou em empurra-lo para longe. Mas...como acabar com aquilo? Droga, Malfoy beijava bem demais, pensou sentindo um leve estremecimento enquanto ele a prensava contra a árvore, as mãos percorrendo toda sua cintura.

E naquele instante, ela esqueceu-se do quanto Malfoy podia ser mesquinho e desprezível. Esqueceu-se da vontade de azara-lo que não raro sentia, tamanha a raiva que ele lhe causava. Esqueceu-se da negação que vinha fazendo há semanas, sobre a possibilidade de ter sentido algo por ele. Esqueceu-se do mundo ao redor, delicadamente passando os braços pela nuca dele, acariciando os cabelos finos e platinados.

O frio desaparecera. Estava começando a achar que o tecido do vestido estava quente demais.

Quando Draco se afastou um pouco, estava completamente sem ar, assim como ela. Sorriu. E não era que a pequena podia ser tentadora?

O rosto dela estava em chamas, e ele tinha certeza de que não era apenas pelo frio. Mas não parecia incomodada.

Falando em frio...começava a senti-lo outra vez.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, não acha, Malfoy?

Não era exatamente o que ele esperava ouvir da ruiva. Mas deu de ombros. Estava mesmo frio, agora.

-Vamos.

-Só espera um segundo...

a ruiva tirou a varinha do bolso, e rapidamente usou um feitiço secante em abos.

-É melhor fingirmos que isso não aconteceu, entendido, Malfoy?

-Como quiser.

* * *

Já passava da meia-noite. Os presentes haviam sido entregues, e risos eram ouvidos e canções natalinas eram cantadas com especial entusiasmo por uns dois ou três membros da Ordem que haviam bebido além da conta, felizes por não terem nenhuma Missão durante o Natal. E ainda diziam que eram pessoas disciplinadas... 

Pra Draco Mafloy, era irrelevante. O Natal daquele ano jamais se aproximaria da grandeza dos anteriores. E ele sentia saudades dos seus pais. Sua mãe, em algum lugar da França, esperaria por ele, e ainda haveriam de se falar quando aquele inferno acabasse, ele tinha certeza. Mas seu pai estava pagando por seus pecados em algum lugar longe do alcance de qualquer um que estivesse vivo.

Ao menos, Nicole conseguira o absinto. Duas garrafas.

A prima bebera o suficiente, entretanto, para participar do animado coro natalino.

E ele estava ali, sem saber o que fazer.

- O que está bebendo?

Draco se virou.

- Achei que estivesse usando as suas forças para me evitar, Weasley, e não o contrário.

E estaria, a ruiva pensou irritada, se eu não falasse demais.

Contara a Lizzie o ocorrido. E a morena colocara na cebaça que aquilo era um ótimo sinal de que Malfoy talvez estivesse prestes a recuperar a memória.

E praticamente a estava arrastando para longe de Harry, e a empurrando para cima do loiro.

- Achou errado, Malfoy. -ela deu de ombros –Então, o que é?

- Absinto. Quer um pouco?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Ele serviu um pouco numa taça e lhe entregou.

- Tome devagar, ok? Não é para qualquer um.

- Mas eu não sou... --ela fez uma careta quando o líquido chegou aos seus lábios – nossa, é forte demais.

- Eu não disse? Se não quer tomar o resto, tudo bem.

- Não sou tão fraca assim para álcool, Malfoy. Cresci com Fred e Jorge, lembra?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você quem sabe.

Mas absinto não é exatamente algo para ser subestimado. Na terceira dose, a ruiva não parecia tão bem. E na quarta, já falava demais.

- Sabia que esse teu cabelo caindo no olho te deixa sexy pra caramba?

O detalhe era que a ruiva não parecia ser a única que bebera mais do que devia.

- Digo o mesmo sobre as suas sardas.

- Eu odeio minhas sardas.

- Pois eu as acho adoráveis. –ele começou a contar-las com a ponta dos dedos no rosto da ruiva –Como essa, e essa, e essa...

E antes que eles pudessem se dar conta, estavam com os lábios colados outra vez.

- Para o meu quarto. –o loiro ainda conseguiu se lembrar –É mais seguro.

O difícil fora subir as escadarias. A ruiva tropeçava nelas o tempo todo. Mas – por sorte talvez? – ninguém percebeu os dois.

Com a porta trancada a chave – com um esforço considerável de Ginny – o loiro começou a beijar a nuca da ruiva, lentamente retirando o vestido e deixando cair no chão.

Ginny virou-se, deixando que Draco capturasse seus lábios e envolvesse sua cintura, já nua. Sóbria ela jamais imaginaria que suas mãos tinham tanta vida própria como naquele momento, percorrendo os botões da camisa do loiro, soltando um a um com incrível rapidez. A ruiva sentiu as costas baterem contra a porta, enquanto os lábios de Draco desciam por seus ombros e colo, lhe arrancando um suspiro profundo.

Logo a calça dele já encontrara as outras peças no chão, e em passos trocados ele se encaminharam até a cama, onde caíram juntos, Draco sobre Ginny, beijando-a com vontade novamente.

A ruiva passou a unhas com força pelas costas do loiro, subindo depois as mãos aos cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco passeava com seus lábios pelo pescoço da ruiva, enlouquecendo-a.

Ele ainda correu suas mãos pelo cabelo preso de Ginny, puxando a fita que o prendia, só para sentir o cetim tocando a pele de seus dedos. De relance, pôde olhar para a ruiva e perceber nela uma mulher diferente, mas semelhantemente igual. A não ser pelos olhos, de uma profundo azul, e pelos cachos nos cabelos ruivos, era Ginevra quem estava entregue em seus braços. Assim como fora Ginevra que voltara a puxar Draco em mais um beijo que os fez perder o fôlego, e qualquer linha de razão.

Ambos se perderem nos braços e nos corpos um do outro, nos toques e gemidos que não tentavam mais conter. Até que adormeceram juntos.

* * *

A cabeça doía e girava. Ela abriu e fechou os olhos rapidamente, até resolver que talvez a melhor coisa a se fazer era continuar dormindo.

Ajeitou-se melhor entre as cobertas. Lá fora estava frio demais. E a cama, tão quente...

E foi quando a ruiva se deu conta que o calor não provinha das cobertas, e sim do corpo colado ao seu.

Com um leve quê de medo, abriu os olhos outra vez.

Draco Malfoy estava ali, completamente abraçado a ela. E nu.

Ginny deu um pulo das cobertas, mas a dor de cabeça e a tontura a fizeram cair na cama outra vez.

O loiro abriu os olhos, também parecendo zonzo.

- Que diabos...Weasley?

Aquele era um pesadelo, murmurou para si mesmo. Um horrível pesadelo. Weasley não estava ali, na sua cama, com as roupas dela todas atiradas no chão.

Assim como as suas.

Fechou os olhos para tentar organizar os pensamentos. E as lembranças da noite anterior invadiram sua mente.

A neve, o beijo, absinto, o quarto trancado...Ginevra Weasley.

Uma noite esplendida com a pessoa errada.

Ele estava ferrado.

A ruiva não parecia estar muito bem. Na verdade, nem ele próprio estava. Uma dor de cabeça que se continuasse, comprometeria todo o resto daquele dia, aparecera.

- Weasley, você está bem?

- Olha pra minha cara, Malfoy, e me diz o que você acha...

Péssimo sinal.

- Ok, ok. O que eu posso fazer?

- Você tem um vira-tempo sobrando? Merlim, onde eu estava com a cabeça...

- Agora é meio tarde, Weasely.

- Você não entende, Malfoy!

- O que foi? Seus planos de terminar a noite com Potter resultaram que você acabou a noite com a pessoa errada?

- Não-é-isso!

- Então o que foi?

A ruiva começava a chorar, nervosa. Draco pegou um dos cobertores e colocou sobre os ombros dela.

- Escuta, se você não vai se vestir, ao menos se aqueça. Não adianta chorar, Ginny... –ele estranhou a própria voz chamá-la pelo apelido –Foi só uma noite, ok?

Ela balançou a cabeça, nervosa.

- Ah, Weasley, nem vem...até parece que você era uma virgenzinha intocada... espera um pouco...ah não, Weasley, não me diga... –a voz dele se resumiu num fio trêmulo.

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

O loiro sentiu algo muito similar a uma pedra de gelo no estômago.

Se antes ele achava que podia estar ferrado, agora ele tinha certeza.

Bem...a única coisa a fazer agora era ter um mínimo de consideração com a ruiva, ponderou. Porque caso algum irmão dela soubesse do ocorrido, ele seria jogado diretamente nos braços de Voldemort.

-Ei, Ginny... –apesar do frio intenso e da dor de cabeça, ele se levantou e foi até ela, a fazendo sentar-se na cama –Tente se acalmar, ok? Aconteceu. Não é sua culpa, nem minha...simplesmente aconteceu.

A ruiva acenou, e o loiro delicadamente envolveu a ruiva entre seus braços.

Jamais havia lhe passado pela cabeça que um dia teria de consolar uma garota por causa de uma noite que tivera com ele. Estava se sentindo um imbecil completo.

Mas, pelo menos, sua cabeça estaria ainda no pescoço.

Agora é tarde pra chorar, Ginny lembrou a si mesma. Estava agindo como uma criança.

Por esse motivo, parou de chorar e aceitou os braços de Malfoy ao redor de si.

No fim, conseguiu sorrir para o loiro.

Sempre desejara o homem que aparecia nos sonhos, não? Bem, mesmo que ele estivesse bem diferente do que ela sonhava.

Agora se lembrava de quem ele era, e de como agia. Talvez não fosse quem esperava, era verdade. Mas era ele.

Se não desejasse aquilo, mesmo bêbada, não teria cedido.

O problema era que ela quisera. Os braços dele lhe davam segurança e desejo.

Draco se assustou quando sentiu os lábios da ruiva contra os seus outra vez. Mas...ela não estava o repelindo e chorando menos de dois minutos atrás?

Weasleys não eram exatamente seres lógicos, concluiu.

O que não o impedia de corresponde-la. A ruiva não era de se jogar fora, afinal.

Separaram-se apenas depois de vários instantes.

- Que horas são?

- Dez horas.

Aquilo era pior do que péssimo. Impossível que não tivessem dado falta da ruiva no quarto dela até àquela hora.

- Ai, estamos ferrados.

- É, eu percebi. –falou, tentando se manter calmo. _Tentando._

- Acho melhor eu ir, Draco. 

- Boa sorte, Ginny.

Aliás, ele pensou, boa sorte para nós dois, porque se te pegarem, eu vou estar morto.

A ruiva se vestiu o mais rápido que a dor de cabeça e a tontura permitiam, e tentou ser o mais sorrateira possível ao sair do quarto do loiro e voltar para o seu. 

Estava com sorte. Lizzie estava adormecida na sua cama.

Mas...e Nicole?

A loira a encarava, os olhos azuis faiscavam.

- Você não vale nada mesmo, não é?

A voz da moça era letal.

- Do que está falando, Malfoy?

- Não se faça de santa, Weasley...essa sua carinha ingênua...você não passa de uma vagabunda.

- Vou repetir a pergunta: do quê está falando?

- Não se faça de inocente. Eu sei com quem você passou a noite, está bem? Eu vi vocês.

O sangue de Ginny gelou.

- Você o quê...?

- Eu vi você se agarrando com o meu primo! E sei que vocês passaram a noite juntos!

A loira parecia estar prestes a chorar.

- Sua desgraçada! Eu só não saio por aí gritando que você é uma vadia porque sei que isso ia complicar o Draco!

- Escuta aqui, quem é você pra sair me ofendendo? Por acaso foi rejeitada?

As palavras saíram antes que a ruiva pudesse medi-las. A loira pareceu sem ação por um momento, até que acertou a ruiva com um tapa.

Ginny, com a raiva redobrada pelo orgulho e rosto feridos, devolveu o tapa. Mas não contava que a força de artilheira ainda se mantivesse mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem jogar.

Mas pelo jeito com que a loira cambaleou pra trás, se mantinha.

Os olhos de ambas destilavam fúria.

-Nunca mais me chame de coisa alguma. –a ruiva falou, letalmente.

-Desgraçada! Você me paga!

E a loira saiu do quarto.

Com a cabeça girando, Ginny desabou na cama.

* * *

Draco teve sua atenção parada numa fita vermelha entre as cobertas. Cetim.

Impregnado com o perfume da ruiva.

Lembrou-se vagamente do momento em que teve a impressão de ver uma outra mulher no lugar de Ginny. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a mulher lhe era tão familiar quanto a Weasley. Como se fossem duas, e ao mesmo tempo uma só.

Iria passar uma longa temporada evitando absinto, decidiu.

Pegou a fita. Não iria devolver para ela tão cedo. Ou talvez, nem devolvesse. Gostara do perfume. Lembrava-lhe rosas, ainda que vagamente.

E tinha algo mais familiar do que ele poderia explicar.

* * *

N/A: Em primeiro lugar, eu queria dizer que estou _emocionada_. Mesmo. 

Não esperava tantas reviews tão rápido. Vocês não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei feliz.

Próximo cap é o gran finale. O último ciclo da roda do ano.

Mas...posso pedir 50 reviews? Não é tanto assim, vai...


	9. Imbolc

N/A: Gente, presente para vocês. Releiam a parte em que Draco e Ginny se embebedam, no cap anterior, e estará lá a NC, que tinha se perdido em outro arquivo da fic, mas que agora foi devidamente publicada. Leiam e me diga o que acharam, okay?

**Capítulo 8: Imbolc**

_"Was the same as the pain down in mine…"_

E foi no fim de janeiro que a ameaça veio.

Uma coruja, direcionada a Draco, com poucas palavras. O suficiente para deixa-lo apavorado.

_A hora de acertar as contas com o Lorde chegou. Aproveite a companhia da jovem Weasley enquanto pode. Traidores do próprio sangue não são perdoados._

Não havia assinatura.

O loiro sentiu o sangue gelar. Merda, Weasley tinha razão.

Alguém realmente estava olhando para a Ordem naquela noite. E vira os dois juntos depois.

Maldita idéia da ruiva de ir verificar ela mesma se havia alguém ou não.

E agora?

Se mostrasse a alguém a carta, eles desconfiaram sobre ele e Weasley.

E se mostrasse à própria Ginny, ela mostraria ao resto da Ordem. E ele seria jogado para fora.

Com o Lorde das Trevas e os Comensais o esperando, com varinhas em punho.

Mas... e se a ameaça fosse verdadeira? Alguém os vira na noite da Festa. Alguém sabia da localização da Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Bem...talvez soubessem, disse nervoso a si mesmo, mas não tinham o Segredo. Talvez estivessem apenas assustando.

Podia ser até mesmo que um dos irmãos da ruiva tivesse visto os dois, e agora estava tentando faze-lo confessar. Podia ser Nicole tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Draco não tinha tanta certeza se haviam sido ou não vistos, afinal.

Enfim, provavelmente não era nada. E se mostrasse para alguém, ele estaria era começando um problema.

Especialmente agora que estava próximo a Weasley.

Descobrira que a ruiva era mais interessante do que ele imaginara que ela fosse. No fim, trata-la bem para ganhar o silêncio dela, não era tão difícil.

As ironias continuavam, de ambas as partes. As brigas continuavam. Mas agora, ele sentia-se à vontade para beija-la durantes os intervalos. Nem sempre conseguia acalmar a ruiva desse jeito, era verdade. Mas ao menos, a distraia.

O difícil fora convence-la a leva-la para seu quarto outra vez. Ginny estava realmente arrependida. Não da noite que tiveram em si, mas da atitude dela.

Conseguira, entretanto, fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia três dias atrás. E o loiro tinha esperanças de que a ruiva se tornasse presença constante ali.

Para que, afinal, arriscar por tudo a perder?

* * *

Ginny tinha uma inimiga no próprio quarto, agora sabia. Nicole era o mais desagradável possível. Mas havia Lizzie ao seu lado. A loira, por mais que quisesse, não podia fazer nada.

Aliás, Lizzie estava aplaudindo o seu relacionamento com Draco. Dizia que o romance deles era algo de contos de fada.

Bem, só se ela tivesse uma visão bastante distorcida do príncipe e da princesa, na opinião de Ginny.

_Eu não estou falando por vocês. Estou falando pela situação. Amor além da vida e da morte é algo de livros de romance;_ replicava Elizabeth.

Como se houvesse amor naquilo, a ruiva pensou, rolando os olhos em resposta.

Além disso, ela não tinha tanta certeza. Malfoy não se lembrava de nada, afinal.

Aquilo podia ser tudo loucura sua, não podia?

Lizzie teimava que não.

_Ele vai lembrar, Ginny. Eu sinto que ele vai._

Bem, era melhor não estragar as ilusões da morena, afinal.

Como se aquilo bastasse. Ginny precisava de certezas, não de pressentimentos.

Especialmente quando o loiro parecia tão nervoso.

- Qual é o problema, Draco?

- Do que está falando?

A ruiva rolou os olhos.

- Faz dias que você 'tá agitado, não tente me enganar. Eu te conheço.

_Mais do que você imagina._

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não é nada. Pare de procurar problemas onde não há nada.

- Eu não tinha falado em problemas.

- Mas deu a entender que acha que eu estou com algum, e boa Griffyndor que é, está se voluntariando a me ajudar a resolver.

- E não está? E como bom Slytherin, não que admitir, por que não quer ajuda?

- Não pra as duas perguntas.

A ruiva bufou, irritada.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui e fingir que acredito em você. Quando resolver ser honesto, me procure.

E a ruiva fechou a porta com uma força maior do que a habitual.

Draco mordia o lábio, nervoso. Como ele poderia falar para ela que desde que a coruja com a ameaça chegara, ele não conseguia dormir em paz? Aliás, como ele poderia mostrr o pergaminho para ela?

O relacionamento entre eles estaria acabado. E ele, fora da Ordem, por ter se metido com a protegida do Potter e do resto do trio-maravilha.

Não queria fazer aquilo, simplesmente. Não podia.

* * *

Ginny bateu a porta do sue próprio quarto também furiosa. E se atirou na cama, os olhos fixos na neve que caía lá fora.

Vontade de desaparecer. De sair e não voltar mais. De sentir a neve fria sob seu rosto, e quecer que o mundo existia.

Se ao menos, ela pudesse sair da Sede um pouco...

Repentinamente, sentiu uma lágrima silenciosa correr pelo seu rosto.

Por que Malfoy não confiava nela? Por que o loiro não podia simplesmente lembrar do passado dos dois? Por que sonhara com ele a vida toda, se aquilo não significava nada no presente?

Talvez estivesse apenas se enganando, disse a si mesma. Talvez aquilo não passasse de uma ilusão. Ilusão na qual ela teimava em acreditar apenas porque queria esquecer Harry.

Lá fora, o dia estava cinzento. Mas para Ginny, a escala de cinza cobria também seu mundo particular.

Seus últimos meses foram cheios de incertezas. E talvez o futuro não fosse muito melhor.

Ela detestava incertezas.

Uma lágrima sucedeu a outra, que sucedeu a anterior, e assim por diante. Mas todas caíram em completo silêncio.

Até que Ginny adormeceu.

* * *

E fevereiro prometia ser um mês frio.

Em geral, o fim de janeiro costumava ter temperaturas mais elevadas do que aquele se apresentara.

E os dois primeiros dias de fevereiro não estavam melhores.

Ginny continuava chateada com o loiro. Ele não a procurara.

Nevava bastante naquele fim de manhã. Lizzie e Luna haviam desaparecido. Ao que tudo indicava,a morena planejava comemorar o Imbolc. Ginny já conhecia a data anteriormente, como Candlemas.

Em Imbolc, a luz cresce, o Deus nascido em Yule se manifesta com todo o seu vigor, e a Criança da Promessa cresce com vitalidade e é festejada, pois os dias tornam-se visivelmente mais longos e renova-se a esperança. O inverno ainda não foi embora, mas por baixo da neve a vida floresce e ganha força. As coisas não acontecem diante de nossos olhos, mas já estão lá, lentamente, pulsando, esperando o momento certo para vir à tona. A Deusa vagarosamente recupera-se do parto, e acorda sob a energia revigorante do Sol. Esse é o também chamado Festival das Luzes, em que se acendem velas por toda a casa, mais especialmente nas janelas, para anunciar a vinda do Sol e mostrar ao menino Deus seu caminho.

Ou pelo menos, era disso que ela se lembrava ter lido.

"Ginny, você poderia apanhar para mim uns incensos que estão com a Deana?". O pedido da morena seria extremamente simples, se ao menos a ruiva soubesse onde Deana estava. Procurara-a por toda a Sede, sem sucesso. Ninguém tinha a visto desde o café da manhã.

O que fazia a ruiva olhar com interesse para a porta do quarto de Thompson. Podia simplesmente entrar e pegar os incensos, afinal.

Balançou a cabeça. Se a porta estivesse destrancada, entraria.

E estava.

Com o cuidado de ser o mais silenciosa possível, a ruiva entrou. O quarto estava vazio, mas a Ginny fechou a porta atrás de si. Iria pegar os incenso, e ir embora. Mas mesmo assim, teria problemas se alguém a visse.

Bem, pegaria, se encontrasse os incensos.

Mexendo em várias gavetas, encontrou uma trancada.

Tentou desviar a atenção daquilo, mas a curiosidade e uma vida toda passada com Fred e Jorge não permitiram.

Olhou mais uam vez para a porta, desconfiada. Além disso, ficou vários instantes em silêncio, tentando ouvir algo. Ninguém estava vindo.;

E então, sussurrou baixinho um "alorromorra" com a varinha apontada para a gaveta.

* * *

O péssimo daquele horário era que quase não havia pessoas na Sede.

Ginny, com o coração batendo com tanta força que chegava a machucar, avistou Alan, um auror recém formado, e membro da Ordem.

- Alan! –ela chamou –Eu preciso...

- Agora não dá, Ginny. Sinto muito, mas eu preciso ir...

- Mas..

- Desculpe, eu estou atrasado.

Maldita mania de todos a acharem inútil, pensou furiosa.

-Ok. Então, você sabe onde Harry está?

-Se não me engano, ele foi com o seu pai no Ministério...

antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Ginny já estava indo em direção à saída, quando viu uma mulher de cabelos castanho claro se aproximando da Sede.

Deana Thompson. A última pessoa no mundo que Ginny gostaria de encontrar naquele instante.

Ágil como era, e sem poder sair pela frente, a ruiva se dirigiu ao pátio dos fundos.

Lá atrás também havia sido, no passado, uma espécie de jardim. Atualmente, não era mais do que uma imensidão de mato e ervas daninhas, cobertos pela neve naquela época do ano.

E a ruiva tinha esperanças de poder aparatar quando alcançasse o fim daquilo.

Corria o mais rápido que era capaz, sentindo os pulmões arderem. Já estava muito afastada da casa, e ainda não conseguira aparatar graças ao feitiço de proteção.

Alguns metros á frente, entretanto, havia um muro de pedras, tão desgastado em um dos lados que a ruiva tinha certeza de que era capaz de pula-lo.

Antes que fosse tarde demais.

_Só mais um pouco...você consegue, Ginny, você consegue..._

Sussurrava para si mesma em pensamento, tentando conseguir fôlego para o salto, aproveitando que a corrida já lhe dava o impulso necessário.

- _Sectumsempra._

Ginny sentiu algo rasgando suas costas, enquanto ela caia, gritando de dor.

E a neve ficou vermelha.

Ouviu um riso baixo. Uma voz feminina, doce e letal.

- Eu achei esse feitiço remexendo nos diários de quando Draco era Comensal, sabe? Estava com o lembrete "usar apenas em inimigos". E eu vivia me perguntando o que ele poderia fazer...

- Nicole...

- Malfoy pra você. Draco pode até ter te dado a permissão de você chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Mas não espere que eu faça o mesmo. Que sorte eu te achar enquanto estava dando uma volta pelos fundos, não?

A ruiva tentou se levantar.

- Crucio.

Ginny gritou ao sentir a dor por todo seu corpo.

- Você não vai sair daí, desgraçada. Vai pagar por tudo que está nos causando.

- Do...do que... está falando...?

Doía para falar. Ginny teve a impressão de sentir gosto de sangue na boa.

- Ah, quer dizer que o meu priminho não quis te contar?

Ginny sentiu o pé da loira sobre suas costas, em cima do corte. A dor era tão agoniante quanto um Cruciatus.

- Estamos sendo ameaçados pelos comensais. E por sua causa, vadia, não pudemos falar nada.

Ela pisou com mais força. Os gritos da ruiva a faziam sorrir levemente.

-Isso você não sabia, não é? Não pude falar nada porque nas ameaças, havia a menção sobre a "pequena Weasley". E Draco me implorou para que eu ficasse quieta.

Draco... ameaçado pelos comensais? Por sua causa?

Merlim, então era por isso que ele andava tão nervoso.

- Eu...eu não sabia...

- É claro que não. Mas, se ninguém vai dar um jeito em você, eu vou.

- _Expeliarmus_.

Ginny viu a varinha da loira voar longe, enquanto segurava a sua com a mão trêmula.

- Oras, sua...

A ruiva se levantou, trêmula. Doía horrivelmente se mexer.

- Estupef...

Mas antes que terminasse o feitiço, a atenção, tanto dela quanto a da loira se voltaram para cima da Ordem.

A Marca Negra estava lá.

O sangue da ruiva gelou. Tarde demais.

Descobrira as anotações de Thompson sobre o ataque que os Comensais fariam sobre a Sede tarde demais. E não conseguira avisar ninguém.

Deana Thompson. Uma espiã dos Comensais infiltrada na Sede.

- Ah, meu Deus...

Nicole deu dois passos pra trás, horrorizada.

- O Draco...ele está na Sede?

- Hein?

- Estou falando com você, Malfoy.

A loira assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas...eu não vou conseguir ir até lá...não vou...

- Então fiquei aqui. Pule ali –ela apontou –as pedras estão baixas, e acho que você consegue passar. E vá atrás de ajuda.

- O que você vai fazer, Wealey?

- Eu vou entrar

- Se liga, garota. Eles são _comensais_.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa. E é o seu primo que está lá dentro, ameaçado, não é mesmo? –ela bufou –Sabe, com as ameaças caindo sobre você, é até melhor que você não entre. E eu só não te deixo aí, sem varinha e desmaiada, em respeito ao Draco.

Nicole percebeu pelo tom da ruiva que ela falava sério.

Assentiu com a cabeça. E foi pegar sua varinha para sair da área da Sede.

Ginny, sentindo as costas doendo terrivelmente ao caminhar, e o sangue correr pela pele ferida, caminhou lentamente até a Ordem, tentando a todo custo apressar o passo.

Gritos. Feitiços sendo lançados em todas as direções, em todos os lados. Havia membros tanto da Ordem quanto dos Comensais agora. E parecia equilibrado.

Mas ela não viu o loiro em canto algum.

Sem poder chamar, e bastante ferida, a ruiva tentou se mover da forma menos visível que pudesse.

_Fred e Jorge, espero que o treinamento que vocês me deram sirva pra algo mais que pegar comida na cozinha de Hogwarts..._

Sem ser notada, conseguiu chegar ao segundo andar. Por mais de uma vez, feitiços aleatórios passaram raspando por ela. O coração batia apavorado.

E enfim, ela chegou ao quarto do rapaz.

- Draco...

A voz morreu na garganta de Ginny ao vê-lo.

O loiro estava caído, um círculo de sangue ao redor dele.

Olhou ao redor. Ninguém parecia se importar com o loiro caído ali no chão. Ninguém parecia nem ao menos ter se dado conta de que ela entrara ali.

E tentando ignorar a dor que sentia, o sangue que escorria pela sua própria pele, ela correu até ele.

O cheiro de sangue era angustiante. Ele ainda sangrava.

Cortes, vários. Por toda o corpo pálido. As roupas rasgadas mostravam os ferimentos.

Ginny reconheceu o feitiço que a atingira pouco tempo atrás.

Mas ele ainda respirava. De modo fraco, irregular. Mas respirava.

Ainda havia chance.

Ela colocou a cabeça dele sobre seu colo, sem se importar que o vermelho tingisse ainda mais suas roupas.

- Ginny?

Os olhos dele abriram-se lentamente. A voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível.

- Eu estou aqui, Draco.

Ela sussurrou em resposta. Por que sua garganta doía tanto para falar?

Ele assentiu. Os olhos cinzas apenas entreabertos.

- Vamos te tirar daqui. Eu vou chamar a Mione, ela é boa em medibruxaria...vai dar tudo certo, ok?

- Não perca seu tempo... Não vai dar certo.

Ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para falar.

Ela sentiu seu sangue gelar com o pouco caso na voz dele.

- Escute, eu conheço esse feitiço...ele não cicatriza tão rápido... e muito menos em tantos cortes... ou por que mais eles teriam me deixado aqui... se não soubessem que... os cortes vão me matar?

- Draco...

- Só fique aqui comigo, okay? ...Antes que algum Comensal apareça...

Ele tossiu, e virou a cabeça para o lado.

Mais sangue.

As mãos dela tremiam. O coração batia rápido, temeroso. Como se precisasse bater por ele e por ela ao mesmo tempo.

Ele se voltou para ela, fazendo força para sentar-se. Ginny o manteve no mesmo lugar.

- Não se mexa! Via piorar...

A voz dela estava trêmula também.

Ele aceitou ficar parado, mas olhava fixo para ela.

- Olha...me desculpe...

- Você não me deve desculpas por nada, Draco.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Devo sim...você me pediu uma coisa...já faz muito tempo... –ele respirou fundo, como se precisasse de fôlego –E eu não cumpri...não como deveria...

Ela balançou a cabeça, nervosa.

- Do...do que está falando?

Os dedos pálidos dele tocaram seu rosto. Ginny estremeceu.

Estavam gelados.

- Ginny!

A ruiva se virou. Hermione a vira, e vinha na direção deles.

O loiro sorriu rapidamente, como se até mesmo sorrir fosse dolorido.

- Você tinha um jeito tão familiar, sabe Weasley?...Mas eu não conseguia reconhecer...até que eu percebi... que eu poderia jurar pela sua expressão... que a dor em sua alma... era a mesma dor da minha.

E Ginny entendeu o que ele queria lhe dizer.

Os dedos escorregaram pelo seu rosto, e caíram sem forças, enquanto ele fechava os olhos, e deixava a cabeça pender para o lado.

E as lágrimas que Ginny se esforçara para conter até então, correram livres pelo rosto dela.

A voz não saía. Sua garganta arranhava demais, machucava demais. O nome dele se tornou um soluço.

- Ginny, vem...

Ela sentiu os braços de Mione a envolvendo delicadamente.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, nervosa. Fechou os olhos. Eles ardiam demais para continuarem abertos.

- Eu não... –ela tentou falar, a voz quase inexistente.

- Ginny, eu também sinto muito... mas é tarde demais.

- Não...

A voz da amiga também parecia perturbada.

- Por favor...você está ferida também, olhe pra você...

- Não me importo...eu...quero lutar, Mione...

- Você não pode fazer mais nada por ele, Ginny.

_Você não pode fazer mais nada._

Por mais que a voz de Mione fosse suave, aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente, atingindo a ruiva como facas afiadas, cortando não sua pele..

Mas sua alma.

As mãos de Ginny perderam a força, e ela deixou a cabeça dele retornar ao chão, suavemente.

Todo seu corpo estava sem forças. A ruiva sentiu que, mesmo se desejasse, não conseguiria se mover.

- Temos que sair da Ordem para podermos aparatar em um lugar seguro. Vem, Ginny, por favor...

- Mas, eu quero ajudar vocês...me deixa lutar, Mione...

- Olhe para o corte nas suas costas. Está sangrando demais. Você está ferida.

- Você também está...

- Por favor, Ginny.

A voz de Mione era suplicante.

Sentindo-se tão sem vida quanto Draco, ela assentiu, permitindo que Mione a ajudasse a se levantar, e a retirasse dali.

Ouvia os gritos ao redor, via os feitiços disparados em várias direções. E descobriu que não se importava.

Sentiria-se feliz se morresse naquele instante.

Lembrando-se da cena mais tarde, ela se daria conta que só um milagre não tinha permitido que ela não tivesse realmente morrido.

Todo o tempo que passara com Draco... a sua apatia com Mione...

E perceberia também que não se lembrava de como conseguira sair da Ordem, e aparatar com Mione para uma casa de campo, afastada o suficiente da Ordem.

Lembrava-se apenas de cair nos braços de Luna e Elizabeth, sem forças.

Lembrava-se de ficar abraçada a elas, chorando até que as suas forças finalmente desaparecessem por completo, e ela perdesse os sentidos.

* * *

-Eu não pude salva-lo...

A voz sou fraca.

Ela olhava silenciosa para o túmulo à sua frente.

Tudo parecia branco e cinza ali. Todas as cores desde aquele dia, estavam apagadas, afinal. E naquele cemitério, em frente ao túmulo dele, ela se dava conta da escala de cinza que sua vida de tornara.

Só restara o vazio.

O silêncio.

O frio.

Evitara aquilo tempo demais.

Sua coragem desaparecera com ele afinal. E era hora de retoma-la.

Mas, não conseguira ir sozinha até lá.

A moça morena ao seu lado colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, de maneira suave, confortadora.

O vento gelado machucava sua pele, mas ela não se importava.

-Por que...?

As lágrimas correram pelo rosto, manchando a pele pálida.

-Ginny...

-Eu acho que...ele se lembrou, Lizzie...quando ele estava quase...quase...

A palavra não sairia. Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

-Ele sabia, Ginny. Ele sabia há mais tempo do que você pensa.

A ruiva olhou sem entender pra a moça ao seu lado.

"_- Hallen, eu quero falar com você?_

_-Qual é o problema, Malfoy?_

_Ele parecia nervoso, a morena reparou. E sem jeito._

_- Eu, bem... ouvi falar que você é descendente de druidas._

_Ela deu de ombros._

_- Sim, e daí?_

_- E a Weasley me falou que você entende do assunto._

_Sem que ele percebesse, ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar "Weasley"._

_- Nada mais normal do que pesquisar sobre conhecimentos que estavam na minha família, Malfoy.O que é que você quer, afinal?_

_- Eu...preciso conversar com alguém que entenda disso..._

_Ela foi rápida._

_- Está com algum problema e quer me pedir ajuda? Eu não mordo, sabe? Pode falar..._

_- Jure, antes de tudo, que não vai falar pra ninguém._

_Então havia algo. E pelo visto, interessante._

_- Juro pela minha Casa. Ravenclaws são pessoas honestas. Agora comece."_

- Então...ele sabia...

- Parece que soube depois do Yule. –ela balançou a cabeça.

- Mas, então, por que ele nunca tinha me dito...

- Ele estava tentando fechar as idéias na cabeça dele primeiro, Ginny.

_Mas não houve tempo para isso._

Silêncio.

- E eu não pude fazer nada por ele, Lizzie.

A morena balançou a cabeça.

- Pode sim, Ginny.

A ruiva a olhou sem entender.

- Eu o deixei morrer. Eu podia ter feito alguma coisa, não sei...

- Ginny, me ouça.

Os olhos cor-de-mel de Lizzie estavam fixos nos seus. E quando ela falou, a voz era firme.

- Houve algum momento, naquela batalha, eu tenho _certeza_, em que Draco teve a chance de voltar para o lado de Voldemort. O que acha que pode ter-lo impedido?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei.

- Ginny! Eu não estou te reconhecendo. Talvez ele estivesse pensando em fugir, mas não voltou para os Comensais. Por que? Porque ele tinha pessoas por quem lutar do nosso lado. Ou para ser mais específica, do _seu_ lado.

- Eu...

- Só escute, okay? Você não salvou o corpo dele. Mas vocês dois sabem que a vida não acaba. Quisera eu viver um amor desses, caramba! Talvez, você o tenha salvo sim. De algo muito pior que a morte.

Sem dizer nada, a ruiva a abraçou. As lágrimas continuavam a correr, silenciosas.

- Pss...agora você tem que ser forte, Ginny, você sabe. Não só por você,

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu vou tentar.

_"That's the pain…"_

* * *

N/A: Desculpeeeeeeem a demora, mas essa semana eu estava completamente atolada até o pescoço com a Feira de Ciências do colégio.

Preciso dizer que estou super feliz com as reviews, e emocionada. Esse apoio é super importante.

Aliás, o que acharam do final?

E, se eu tiver mais de 60 reviews, eu publico um epílogo. Juro que vocês vão gostar dele.

Beijos, e até mais


	10. Recomeços

**Capítulo 9: Recomeços**

_Cuts a straight line down through the heart…_

- Recomeços...

A menina tinha os olhos brilhando quando falou aquela palavra. Dava um tom mais belo ao verde-água do olhar.

Era pequena e magra demais para seus sete anos, mas aquele brilho chamava a atenção onde quer que ela fosse.

Ele gostava de pensar que era exatamente por isso que ela o fascinava.

Mesmo que ele ainda fosse jovem demais para entender o significado da palavra "fascínio".

E agora, quando aquele brilho estava direcionado a ele, ele se permitia sorrir.

- Você acredita?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Depende.O que você quer com isso?

- Só estou perguntando, seu mal educado.

- Só estou tentando te entender, Virgínia. Mas você podia me ajudar nisso, sabe?

Ela pareceu aborrecida.

- Por que você tem que sempre assim?

- Assim como?

- Sarcástico.

Ele deu de ombros. Não sabia o que a palavra queria dizer, afinal.

- Não sei. Por que você tem sempre que se irritar com isso?

Ela deu de ombros também.

- Não sei.

Os olhos dela se voltaram para o céu. Ele lamentou isso.

Gostava quando as íris nem verdes, nem azuis, voltavam-se para ele. Gostava daquela cor. Gostava do brilho que emanava dela.

Lembrava-lhe vagamente o mar.

Os cabelos loiros e muito finos, bagunçados pelo vento e iluminados pelo sol poente, davam uma espécie de aréola dourada ao rosto pálido dela. E aumentava a luz.

E de repente, sentiu seus próprios cabelos serem puxados.

- Ai! O que você está fazendo?

- Olhando o seu cabelo.

- Não precisa tirar ele da cabeça pra isso!

Ela enfim soltou, com um suspiro.

- Eu queria ser ruiva. Nesse sol, seu cabelo parece fogo.

Ele bufou.

- Detesto ter os cabelos vermelhos assim.

- Por que? Você fica tão bonitinho...

E ele sentiu o rosto ferver.

- Pará com isso.

Ela riu.

- Falando em bonitinho...eu tinha esquecido de te entregar. Toma.

Ele lamentou ter esquecido por tanto tempo. Não estava nem tão bela, nem tão inteira.

Ela olhou surpresa para a rosa vermelha que ele tirara do bolso da calça.

Foi a vez dela corar.

- O...obrigada.

- Rosas me lembram você. Não me pergunte o motivo.

Ela beijou a bochecha dele.

- Você é fofo. Não gosta de ser, mas é.

Ele rolou os olhos, contrariado.

- Pára com isso!

Ela apenas riu outra vez, se levantando.

- Essa rosa...me lembrou uma coisa.

- Hein?

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- 21 de março. Por quê?

Ele sabia que ela era estranha. Meninas são estranhas, isso era um fato para ele.

Mas não esperava que ela começasse a dançar em círculos pelo jardim.

Ela parecia uma boneca viva, para o menino. Um anjo que caíra do céu, e estava ali, dançando pra ele.

Por que ela não podia ser uma menina como as outras?

- Porque mamãe me contou que muito tempo atrás, essa era a data que comemoravam um festival da primavera em honra ao deuses.

- ...Ostara... –ele murmurou baixinho, pensativo.

Ela parou de dançar.

- Hein? Como você sabe?

- Não é à toa que você diz que eu ando sempre com um livro na cara, né?

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo desapontada.

Queria ter sido ela a pessoa a contar aquilo pra ele.

- Ah...ok. –e recomeçou a dançar. Meninas mudam de humor rápido –Mas...devia ser lindo, né?

Ele sorriu.

- É...devia ser.

E ficou observando a loira dançar, até que ela cansou e deitou-se na grama outra vez, deixando os fios dourados caírem sobre as pernas dele.

Os olhos cor de mar fitavam o céu, pensativos.

- Mas... –ele começou, incerto –Por que essa conversa sobre recomeços?

- Sei lá. Eu estava me lembrando desses festivais... antigamente, era comemorado todo ano, como a volta da primavera, né?

- Aham.

-E eu fiquei pensando... e se tudo fosse uma coisa que vem e volta?

- Um eterno recomeço, você quer dizer?

- É. Você acredita nisso?

Ele demorou um pouco a responder.

- É...Acho que sim.

Silêncio. O Sol estava sumindo no horizonte, e já podiam ser vistas algumas estrelas no céu.

Ela se virou para ele, sentando-se. O ruivo parecia pensativo, distante.

- O que foi?

- Hein?

- Por que tá com essa cara?

Ele olhou para a loira, pensativo. E sem dizer nada, aproximou os lábios dele dos dela, rápida e timidamente.

- Quando você for um pouquinho maior...eu te conto, 'tá?

Ele se levantou. Mas ela, com o rosto em chamas, não se moveu.

- Vem.

- Hã?

O brilho dos olhos dela estava completamente focado nele. Ele gostou daquilo.

- Nossos pais devem estar loucos da vida querendo saber onde a gente 'tá. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir pra casa, lembra? Eu não moro tão perto assim da sua casa.

Ele estendeu a mão. Ela, ainda um pouco trêmula, a segurou.

..._ We call it love._

* * *

N/A: Beeem...era isso.

Eu queria agradecer pelo apoio enorme que tive de vocês ao decorrer da fic, o carinho das reviews e o fato que vocês sempre pareceram me perdoar pelas demoras imensas nas atualizações. Espero ao menos que tenha valido a pena pra vocês, né?

Então...muito obrigada. Mesmo.

Posso pedir pra vocês lerem uma ficlet minha chamada Ropes, recém publicada, e comentarem? É so 3 pags, haha.

Beijos, e até a próxima, pessoas.


End file.
